El Ultimo Baile
by Saori Kinomoto
Summary: ¿Quién hubiera pensado que gracias a mi mejor amiga y su novio, yo volvería a ser feliz? - dijo la muchacha de ojos esmeralda. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que gracias a mi mejor amigo y su novia, yo estaría con el Amor de mi vida? - exclamo el joven chino Tomoyo y Eriol solo sonrieron mientras seguían ocultos en la oscuridad grabando nuestra mágica noche... nuestro Feliz Final.
1. Preparando La Camara

"_**El Ultimo Baile"**_

_No entiendo por que tengo que hacer esto - dije moviendo la cabeza, Tomoyo._

_Mire a mi mejor amiga que me estaba grabando con su cámara de video._

_Sakurita es para tener un recuerdo (mirándome) ya (sonriendo) hazlo por mi - me dice ella muy entusiasmada._

_¿Un recuerdo? - dije para misma, es que voy a estar muy ocupada con los preparativos del baile y no podre hacer lo que me pides._

_Si es fácil - me contesta, solo tienes que gravar unas cuantas palabras y listo._

_¿Pero grabar? (la mire) eso siempre lo haz hecho tu yo no - me quede callada._

_Tómalo como un escape de tus responsabilidades (mueve la cabeza) como un salvavidas para que puedas desahogarte y decir lo que sientes (mirándome) puedes hablar de lo que quieras Sakura._

_¿Lo que siento? - pregunte._

_Si amiga puedes decir lo que realmente sientes y quieres en estos momentos -dice Tomoyo sonriendo y tomándome las manos, te prometo que solo lo sabremos nosotras._

_Tomoyo - la mire dudosa._

_Es un recuerdo de fin de año ¿Ya?... se que te iras y ya no nos veremos (mirándome) por eso quiero que lo graves para tenerte en el._

_Pero si me haz grabado y me haz tenido desde que somos niñas._

_Si lo se - asintió con la cabeza, pero como te vas a negar al ultimo deseo de tu mejor amiga (sonriendo)_

_No sabia por que razón siempre accedía a las peticiones de Tomoyo, así que moviendo mi cabeza le dije: Bueno esta bien._

_Ya entonces (sonríe) esta cámara es para ti y cuando termines me la pasas._

_Ella me pasa la cámara, yo la tomo y la miro mientras que ella se va del lugar._

"_Puedes hablar de lo que quieras" - retumbo en mi mente las palabras de mi mejor amiga y comencé hablar…_

_**SAKURA KINOMOTO:**_

_Todos sabemos que el ultimo baile siempre es el mas esperado, ya que eso significa que estas aun paso de la graduación, que ya por fin dejaras la Preparatoria y volaras a la independencia, bueno creo que la mayoría de los estudiantes piensan de esa manera y lo van hacer, en cambio "fin de curso" para mi significa irme de este lugar, de este País que tanto quiero, irme al extranjero con mis Padres._

_Pero bueno esa es otra historia, el baile también es lo mejor y lo más novedoso de fin de año ya que hay muchas sorpresas y recuerdos inolvidables, ya no existen las rivalidades ni los odios, los populares se mezclan con los que nunca lo fueron y todos actúan de manera distinta y diferente, compartiendo y sonriendo._

_Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y soy la presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil y del comité creativo, soy la encargada todos los años de que todo salga bien, lo único malo es que quien se encargara de que yo este bien (suspire) existe una persona que podría haberlo hecho pero el ya tomo su decisión al alejarse de mi…_

_Su nombre es Shaoran Li, el capitán del equipo de Futbol, uno de los chicos mas populares de todo el lugar, es arrogante, egocéntrico, enojón, idiota y cascarrabias pero eso es una fachada ya que yo conocí al verdadero Li, conocí el lado que no muestra ya que según el lo hace vulnerable._

_Lo conocí cuando llego a la Preparatoria, lo trasladaron del internado de niños ricos a esta institución ya que según las malas lenguas lo habían expulsado y no hubo mas remedio que llegar aquí… a nuestra Preparatoria que fue la única que lo acepto._

_Era una persona muy problemática y tenia mala fama, de hecho llego a nuestro salón, no les negare que es un chico muy bien parecido, tiene unos ojos color ámbar y una mirada intensa que me llamo la atención desde un principio, alto, de contextura media y creo que su abdomen estaba marcado, como lo se bueno se le notaba un poco por la polera pique que traía puesta, pero en lo que estaba, su cabello es castaño y tenia unos mechones un tanto revoltosos y otros que tapaban un poco su frente y una sonrisa de en sueño que tengo que reconocer que me encanto desde que la vi por primera vez, aunque me costo verla pero valió la pena._

_Permanecía siempre con el ceño fruncido y con un aura oscura y tenebrosa, bueno se corrió el rumor que era el mismísimo diablo reencarnado o un antiguo hechicero que venia de la China._

_El novio de mi mejor amiga, Eriol Hiragizawa fue el primero que se le acerco y con el tiempo entablaron una amistad, ya que andaban de arriba para abajo juntos… _

_**TOMOYO DAIDOUIJI:**_

_Me presento, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji y esa chica linda de ojos esmeralda que esta allá (Apunte hacia el escenario del gimnasio) es mi mejor amiga Sakura Kinomoto, somos amigas desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre nos hemos apoyado y nos hemos contado todo pero tengo que reconocer que desde un tiempo atrás la veo distante y distraída, mas de lo normal , ya no sonreía tanto como lo hacia en 2do de Preparatoria y si no me equivoco esas sonrisas fueron y pertenecieron siempre al joven chino llamado Shaoran Li._

_Lo mas probable que mi amiga les debe haber hablado un poco de el, pero les debe haber omitido el gran detalle ¿Qué gran detalle? Se preguntaran, la verdad es que Sakura se enamoro perdidamente de ese muchacho, se que nunca lo reconoció por que para la chica perfecta e intachable que es ella no era aceptado, respetado y perdonado enamorarse del chico problemas._

_Se que en el fondo el joven Li es una buena persona y eso se demostró cuando el y mi amiga conversaban y se trataban… ellos tenían una hermosa amistad de hecho envidiable ya que los dos se complementaban muy bien, Sakura logro que el carácter y mal genio que tenia Li cambiara y saliera a relucir la verdadera personalidad tranquila y amistosa._

_En cambio el hizo que Sakura viviera el momento intensamente, que mirara las cosas de otra perspectiva y no tan cuadrada y estructurada que había sido ella toda su vida._

_Ellos juntos eran muy felices y ahora que están separados volvieron hacer como eran de un principio, Li malhumorado y poco sociable (suspire) y Sakura perfeccionista y solo pensando en darle el gusto a todos a su alrededor, pensando en todos menos en ella, siempre he pensado que lo hace como autodefensa para que nadie vea lo que realmente es._

_Mi novio Eriol es el mejor amigo de Li, el único amigo que tiene Shaoran en Japón, el me ha comentado los cambios de humor que ha tenido este joven y que esta seguro que ama a Sakura._

**_Flash Back:_**

_¿Pero que te hace pensar que ama a Sakura Eriol? - le dije mirándolo._

_Intuición de hombre - me contesta sonriendo._

_¿Qué intuición y ocho cuartos Eriol? - le dije en un tanto seria, te estoy hablando en serio._

_El querida (mirándome) al igual que Kinomoto son un libro abierto._

_¿Libro abierto? (moví mi cabeza) dirás predecibles (sonreí) ambos._

_Bueno tienes razón, entonces también abras notado que juntos son personas diferentes, normales y felices._

_Yo solo asentí con la cabeza._

_Y separados son (sonríe) haber como decirlo, son unos verdaderos zombis, sin alegría, sin felicidad y sin sentimientos, todo volvió hacer como era desde un principio._

_Si eso no me gusta - le dije, me gustaba mas cuando mi amiga sonreía y reía con ganas, no disimulando y fingiendo como lo hace ahora (suspire) cuando realmente era feliz._

_Dímelo a mi (suspiro) ahora Shaoran es como el mismísimo diablo en persona, lo único que le falta es que escupa acido y que por sus ojos lance llamas._

_Eriol, amor tú siempre bromeando - le dije sonriendo._

_Si es verdad, pero para serte franco extraño el Shaoran tranquilo, caballero y espontaneo, el que sonreía y se contenía estando al lado de tu amiga._

_¿No se que es lo que haremos querido? Ni si quiera se por que se alejaron._

_Ni yo - dice el subiendo sus hombros, creí que se amaban y que realmente terminarían juntos pero veo (mirándome) que me equivoque._

_Yo pensé lo mismo, me había hecho la idea de que por fin Sakura había encontrado a su media naranja y que serian realmente felices._

**_KINOMOTO SAORI..._**


	2. Toma 1

"_**El Ultimo Baile"**_

_**ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA:**_

_Hola mucho gusto soy Hiragizawa Eriol, tengo 18 años y estoy a punto de graduarme de la Preparatoria._

_Soy un chico muy extrovertido, me gusta reír y hacer bromas a las personas a mi alrededor, soy muy feliz y lo que mas amo en este mundo es a mi novia Daidouji Tomoyo, es la mas bonita y hermosa del lugar, es la luz que necesito en mi vida para seguir, puede sonar o escucharse un poco cursi, pero la verdad es que estoy completamente enamorado de ella._

_Y bueno ese joven (apuntando con mi dedo hacia el interior de los camarines y enfocando la cámara hacia el) el que ven por allá, es mi mejor amigo, viene de Hong Kong China y se llama Li Shaoran, ambos jugamos futbol siendo el capitán del equipo el y yo el arquero, nos llevamos muy bien pero a decir verdad me he acostumbrado a los cambios de humor que tiene ya que es un poquito bipolar, si bipolar ya que cada rato tiene un humor distinto y diferente, pero lo que si es fijo y que no cambia es la persona buena y leal que es ya que eso se demostró el año pasado, estábamos en 2do año de Preparatoria y el había llegado recién trasladado de otro establecimiento, me acerque para conversarle ya que se había sentado a mi costado izquierdo, al principio fue una persona desconfiada y callada pero al paso de los días se dio mas conmigo y con ella también…_

_Ella la mejor amiga de la futura señora Hiragizawa, esa muchachita bajita, torpe y un poco despistada, pero Sakura le hacia muy bien a Shaoran, entablaron una amistad muy grande y firme, ella logro que el fuera mas tranquilo y pasivo, que fuera buen estudiante y hasta amistoso, no se por que razón esa hermosa amistad que había entre ellos se disolvió, saz se desvaneció y desapareció con el tiempo…_

_¿Qué es eso? - pensé para mi mismo ya que había escuchado un ruido y me di vuelta para ver que era y ahí lo vi, mi mejor amigo saliendo de las regaderas…_

_¿Qué estas haciendo Hiragizawa? - me pregunta mientras se coloca una toalla en la cintura._

_Yo estoy grabando un documental para Tomoyo - le dije apagando la cámara y luego mirándolo, como un recuerdo._

_¿Documental? ¿Recuerdo? Estupideces diría yo (mueve la cabeza) a tu novia solamente se le ocurren estos disparates y tu te prestas para sus locuras._

_Si tienes razón, en todo caso lo hago con mucho gusto (mirándolo) pero acuérdate que va a estudiar cine en la Universidad y quiere recopilar cualquier información o recuerdos que le sirvan para tener más experiencia._

_Mi mejor amigo solo me mira frunciendo levemente el ceño y secándose el pelo con la toalla, a los segundos después me dice con una mirada seria: Supongo que no estabas hablando de mí._

_Bueno si un poco - me pare sonriendo y camine hacia el colocando la cámara de video al frente de su cara._

_Hoe - me dice el un poco molesto, ten mas cuidado._

_Tómala (le tome la mano y se la puse en ella) te toca a ti._

_¿Qué? - dice asombrado ¿Y que se supone que hare con esta cosa? (mirándola) _

_Li es tu turno - le dije acercándome a el, mira este botón de aquí es para encenderla y grabar (mirando la cámara y luego a el) y este es para detenerlo cuando termines y también es para apagarla - le indique._

_No tu estas loco - me dice moviendo la cabeza, yo no tengo por que hacer estas estupideces._

_Lo siento - sonreí y comencé a caminar, me tengo que ir._

_Eriol Hey no te vayas - comenzó a gritar, no me dejes con esto._

_Ah y se me olvidaba - le dije dándome vuelta, cuando termines de ocuparla se la puedes devolver a Tomoyo (sonreí) gracias._

_Salí muy rápido de los camarines suspirando y pensando: Solo espero que esto resulte._

_**SHAORAN LI:**_

_Termine de vestirme y observe en las sillas que estaba la dichosa filmadora, a mi no más (moví la cabeza) me suceden estas cosas._

_Tome mi bolso colocándomelo en mi hombro derecho y luego me lo cruce, tome la cámara de video, la mire y vi el botón de encendido, deslice la pantalla dándola vuelta hacia a mi y la encendí._

_No se por que accedí pero bueno ya estoy aquí - pensé para mi mismo y dije:_

_Haber que puedo decir, si no me gusta hablar, como me metí en esto (moví mi cabeza) maldito Eriol si me escuchas te juro que te matare._

_Bueno mi nombre es Li Shaoran y voy a cumplir 18 años en unos pocos días… por fin hare lo que yo quiera con mi vida ya que seré mayor de edad y nada ni nadie me prohibirá que lo haga._

_Llegue el año pasado a esta Preparatoria ya que me habían expulsado del último internado que había en Japón, ¿Internado? Dirán, si mis Padres encontraron la genial idea de encerrarme hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, será que siempre fui un problema tanto para el mundo como para ellos ya que se desasieron de mi con la escusa o la fachada de que era lo correcto y mejor para mi, si claro como no, solo lo decían para limpiar sus conciencias, lo malo es que no contaban que me expulsarían de cada uno de los internados existentes en este País y que la única institución que me aceptaría seria esta Preparatoria en Tomoeda, así que yo estudio aquí y a cambio ellos me alquilan un departamento para vivir allí._

_Todo el mundo me ha visto como un niño problemas, que estaba loco y quizás que cosas mas (moví mi cabeza) poco me importo o mejor dicho poco me importa en este momento, las personas solo quieren aprovecharse de los mas débiles y eso lo viví desde muy pequeño, por ello que mi personalidad es fuerte, fría y directa, coloque una pared por delante de mi que fuera impenetrable a todo ser viviente, a todo lo que se me acercara, así para mi fue simple, fácil y mejor ya que solo me preocuparía por mi y bienestar y no me preocuparía por nadie mas (suspire) pero si existió quien boto esa pared._

_Creo que mi plan de vida había sido perfecto hasta que llegue a este lugar, mi primer día de clases, entre al salón del 2-A y vi como todos me observaban susurrando y hablando bajito, me limite hacer una pequeña mueca con los labios cuando la profesora me presento, ella me indico que en la fila del medio estaba mi banco y debía tomar asiento ahí, comencé a caminar y ahí la vi, mirando hacia la ventana parecía un poco rara y despistada ya que sonreía hacia afuera, me senté en mi banco y quede al lado de ella, de pronto se dio vuelta a mirarme cuando me instalaba y sonrió._

_Si - asentí con la cabeza, me sonrió ¿Por qué? No lo se (moviendo la cabeza) pero era la sonrisa mas bella y verdadera que alguien me haya brindado en mi vida y esos ojos tan hermosos y tan nítidos que podía reflejarme en ellos._

_Ella me dio la bienvenida y yo me limite a contestar, a los minutos después sentí que alguien me susurraba por el lado derecho y ahí lo vi._

_Eriol sonriéndome y hablándome, como si fuéramos los mejores amigos del mundo, solo quería que acabara luego los dos malditos años que estaría aquí…_

_Con el tiempo pude afeitarme bastante con Hiragizawa y nos volvimos inseparables de hecho el es el único amigo que tengo en este lugar y bueno también estaba ella… Kinomoto Sakura._

**_KINOMOTO SAORI..._**


	3. Toma 2

"_**El Ultimo Baile"**_

_**SAKURA KINOMOTO:**_

_Li era una persona muy problemática, le contestaba a los profesores, no entraba a clases y golpeaba a todas las personas que se colocaban al frente de el, de verdad era un cavernícola y a mi me sacaba de quicio ya que no entendía como existían en este mundo personas así._

_Era primera vez que lidiaba con alguien así y para mi mala suerte un día el Director encontró la brillante idea de crear un nuevo taller que se llamaría "Integración a la Preparatoria" y yo seria la encargada de esta dichosa clase de moral y de buen comportamiento, eso significaba que yo seria la tutora de Li por todo ese año ¿Se preguntaran que obtenía yo a cambio? El Director me había ofrecido unos créditos para las clases y unas cartas de recomendaciones para entrar a la Universidad._

_Al principio fue un disparate ya que el era difícil de domar aparte que es bipolar y yo tenia que estar dispuesta a escuchar sus estupideces y barbaridades._

_Al paso de los meses entablamos una amistad, ya que pude darme cuenta como era el realmente y que todo lo duro y malo que era Shaoran Li era una fachada, volvió a ser una persona tranquila y amable, dio las pruebas para el equipo de futbol y quedo ahora siendo en el presente el capitán de este, también es uno de los primeros de la clase y hace obras sociales._

_¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? (suspire) el patito feo se convirtió en un cisne y yo cambie junto con el convirtiéndome en una chica alegre y feliz, ya no era tan estructurada y perfeccionista, solo era yo la chica normal y soñadora._

_Hasta que un día todo termino ¿Por qué? No lo se, jugo conmigo y mis sentimientos ya que yo me había enamorado de el._

_Como no lo se, en que momento tampoco lo se, lo único que sabia es que a su lado yo era verdaderamente feliz._

_Creí que había cambiado por mi, que sentía lo mismo que yo pero me equivoque y desperté de ese sueño volviendo a mi triste y solitaria realidad…_

_**SHAORAN LI:**_

_Kinomoto era una muchachita bastante perfeccionista y cuadrada._

_Ella fue mi tutora todo es año, me enseño varias cosas que yo ni si quiera sabia que existían, es mas creo que si sabia solo que nunca me había dado el tiempo de ver y de tomarle importancia a las cosas de la forma en que lo hacia ella._

_Se preocupaba mucho por mi (moví la cabeza) nunca nadie lo había hecho de esa forma en que ella lo hacia._

_Era idiota y cuando las cosas no salían de la manera en que ella lo quería, de la manera en que ella lo había planeado se molestaba y se enojaba, hacia berrinches y comportándose como una niña pequeña._

_Pero si lo que tengo que reconocer es que es una muy bonita persona tanto por fuera como por dentro, siempre ayudando al prójimo y sin esperar nada cambio._

_Por ella supe realmente que significaban las palabras Amistad y Amor…_

_Con ella pude abrirme completamente y créanme no me arrepentí de haberlo hecho en ese momento, solo que ahora comprendo que fue una estupidez…_

_¿Por qué? Se preguntaran, bueno es que la verdad me enamore de ella perdidamente y aun lo sigo haciendo, el sentimiento que tengo por ella vive en mi desde el día en que la conocí._

_Al principio no entendía que era lo que sentía por ella, no entendía porque tenía sentimientos y deseos que nunca habían existido en mí, gracias a ella había sacado lo mejor de mí, sin darme cuenta se había metido en mi corazón hasta el fondo._

_Tengo que reconocer que me ilusione hasta que un día comprendí que solo eran ideas mías ya que yo siempre fui para ella un amigo y una tarea mas…_

_Como lo se (suspire) el día que estaba dispuesto a contarle sobre los sentimientos que sentía por ella, escuche a un par de muchachos en los baños que hablaban de mi y de Sakura, decían que ella solo se había acercado a mi por orden del Director, que cumplía con la tarea de convertirme en el alumno ejemplar de la Preparatoria y un sinfín de cosas pero la verdad que lo que mas me llego al alma fue que ella solo lo hacia para tener créditos y recomendaciones para la Universidad, no por que quería hacerlo, ahí me di cuenta que si buscaba algo a cambio, una recompensa por el tan arduo trabajo que había sido convertir al niño problemas en un estudiante ejemplar y brillante._

_Después de unas horas recapacite y comprendí lo que pasaba, era obvio que ella no se hubiera acercado nunca a mi ya que tengo que reconocer que si (sonreí) soy una persona bastante conflictiva y particular y lo único que hacia era alejarme de todos a mi alrededor aun así ella siguió a mi lado aguantándome, apoyándome y comprendiéndome, decidí que escucharía este tema de ella, que me lo explicara bien y que lo pasaría por alto así que no me presente al entrenamiento de futbol y fui en su búsqueda._

_La encontré con un muchacho cerca de la cancha de futbol estaban conversando, creo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi presencia por que estaba muy entretenida platicando con el chico ejemplar e intachable de toda la Preparatoria, hasta hubo un momento en que estuvieron muy cerca el le sonreía como un estúpido, le beso la mano y luego le susurro algo en el oído para terminar abrazándola._

_Ahí entendí que yo solo había sido un trabajo mas, su proyecto de buena estudiante, de la perfecta señorita Kinomoto._

_Que estúpido fui me engañe yo mismo pensando que esto era real, desde la ultima conversación que tuvimos no le volví hablar y me aleje de ella._

_FLASH BACK:_

_Shaoran te he estado buscando todo el día - me dice ella acercándose a mi._

_Si claro - le conteste irónicamente, eres una mentirosa._

_¿Qué? - me dice ella y pude notar un poco en su voz lo asombrada que estaba._

_Lo que escuchaste, te burlaste de mi todo este tiempo - le dije mirando el interior de mi casillero, no quería verla a la cara ya que si lo hacia seria capaz de creerle todas sus mentiras al tenerla al frente de mi._

_Yo… se quedo callada unos segundos y dijo: No entiendo a lo que te refieres Shaoran._

_Para ti soy Li - la mire serio, y que te quede claro Kinomoto._

_Cerré mi casillero y comencé a caminar pero ella me tomo del brazo preguntándome: ¿Por qué me hablas con ese tono y me miras de esa forma?_

_Me zafe de su agarre diciéndole: Yo soy así y eso lo sabes, si te gusta bien y si no te puedes ir._

_No me trates así por favor - me contesto._

_Pude notar como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que luchaban por salir._

_Necesito decirte algo muy importante, algo que nos concierne a los dos._

_Yo no quiero escuchar nada que venga de ti._

_Ella me miro y luego agacho su mirada sin decir palabra alguna._

_FINAL DEL FLASH BACK_

_Como pude confiar en ella, le abrí mi corazón y ella solo jugo con el quebrándolo en dos._

**_KINOMOTO SAORI..._**


	4. Toma 3

"_**El Ultimo Baile"**_

_**SAKURA KINOMOTO:**_

_Aun recuerdo la última conversación que tuvimos, de hecho fue la última vez que lo vi y que me dirigió la palabra._

_Era un día de invierno, era diciembre y yo había decidido contarle toda la verdad, contarle sobre el taller de integración y sobre mis sentimientos, esos sentimientos que gracias a el crecían cada día mas en mi interior._

_Me dirigía a la cancha de futbol ya que recordé que tenia entrenamiento pero en el camino me encontré con Tsuyoshi Yama el encargado de dirigir el periódico escolar y de las actividades curriculares, el es un muy buen amigo._

_Charlamos un poco de las cosas de la vida y también el me comentaba que me encontraba distinta, radiante, diferente a la de antes y que el pensaba que era por que cupido había golpeado a mi puerta._

_Yo solo sonreía al escuchar esas palabras y le comente que estaba profundamente enamorada._

_El me toma la mano y me la beso, encontré media extraña esa reacción de Tsuyoshi pero después recordé que es muy expresivo y cariñoso, a los segundos me abraza y me susurra al oído: Suerte con esa persona ya que tu eres una mujer muy especial y te mereces ser feliz._

_A los minutos vi pasar a varios compañeros de Shaoran que venían de los camarines pero el no salía, así que me despedí de mi amigo y decidí ir a buscarlo._

_Llegue al pasillo de los casilleros y ahí lo vi, estaba en el suyo, me dirigí un tanto nerviosa pero a la vez ansiosa, sentía que mis rodillas temblaban y pensé que mi corazón se saldría por la boca hasta que llegue ahí diciéndole muy entusiasmada: Shaoran te estado buscando todo el día._

_El tenia su rostro tapado con la puerta de su casillero y a los segundos me contesto: Si claro - lo dice con un tono irónico e hirientemente me vuelve a decir, eres una mentirosa._

_¿Mentirosa? - me pregunte a mi misma y le dije: ¿Qué?_

_Lo que escuchaste - me contesto mirando aun el interior de su casillero, te burlaste todo este tiempo de mi._

_Yo - le dije quedándome callada unos segundos ya que estaba tratando de pensar y analizar sus palabras, no entiendo a lo que te refieres Shaoran._

_Para ti soy Li - me mira serio, y que te quede claro Kinomoto._

_Sentí que se me derrumbaba el mundo al escuchar esas frías palabras, cerró su casillero y comenzó a caminar, yo por reflejo le tome el brazo diciéndole: ¿Por qué me hablas con ese tono y me miras de esa forma?_

_El saco su brazo de mi agarre y enojado me dice: Yo soy así y eso lo sabes, si te gusta bien y si no te puedes ir._

_No me trates así por favor - le conteste._

_Pero el solo miraba el horizonte y con esa mirada un poco arrogante y altanera que tanto lo caracterizaban._

_¿Cómo pueden haber cambiado tanto las cosas en segundos? - me preguntaba, tenía ganas de llorar pero tenía que ser fuerte para decirle, más bien dicho para confesarle mi amor por el, así que le dije armándome de valor: Necesito decirte algo muy importante, algo que nos concierne a los dos._

_Yo no quiero escuchar nada que venga de ti._

_Esas fueron las únicas palabras que escuche de el, esa fue su respuesta, lo mire y luego agache mi mirada, mientras caín lagrimas por mis mejillas, fui una tonta me deje enamorar tan fácilmente para luego estar sufriendo._

_De pronto escuche unos pasos que pasaban por mi lado, no quise levantar la vista ya que me imaginaba que era el y sentí que me dice: Hasta nunca Sakura Kinomoto._

_Tan seco, tan frio, tan drástico, tan egoísta…_

_**SHAORAN LI:**_

_Pude notar como caían en el piso gotitas, me imaginaba que eran sus lagrimas, como odio que las mujeres hagan eso ya que quieren conseguir todo con las lagrimas de cocodrilo, solo buscan una forma de chantajear a los hombres, pero sinceramente no me gustaba que lo hiciera ella ya que me daba impotencia y también sentía un gran panzazo en el pecho cada vez que la veía llorar._

_Preferí caminar ya que esto no tenia ningún sentido y cuando pase por su lado me llego a la nariz ese rico olor a flores, su perfume, ese que siempre traía puesto y que tanto me encantaba, pero la sangre me hirvió al recordar lo sucedido, así que enojado y serio le dije: Hasta nunca Sakura Kinomoto, y salí del lugar pateando y maldiciendo todo lo que estuviera por delante._

_**TOMOYO DAIDOUIJI:**_

_Ha pasado ya como un año cuando encontré a mi mejor amiga destruida en el baño, la verdad es que me preocupe mucho al verla así y lo peor era que no sabía que era lo que sucedía._

_Me agache por reflejo y la abrace diciéndole: Que todo estaría bien, ella triste, molesta y dolida me contesta: ¿Cómo todo va estar bien?_

_Lo único que hice al escuchar esas palabras fue seguir abrazándola y darle todo mi apoyo, le prometí que la protegería y eso es lo que he tratado de hacer._

_Ella solo lloraba y lloraba, no paraba de hacerlo, de hecho falto casi toda la semana previa a navidad, no contestaba mis llamadas y tampoco recibía mis visitas._

_Había dejado de ser la Sakura alegre y feliz, para ser la fría, calculadora y perfeccionista Sakura Kinomoto._

_Nunca me conto realmente lo que había sucedido, es mas creo que ni ella lo tenia claro, solo olvido este episodio o simplemente lo bloqueo en su mente y siguió su vida (suspire) como si no hubiera sucedido nada_

_Tomoyo Hey te estoy hablando._

_Escuche a mi mejor amiga hablándome y volví a la realidad, ella me estaba mirando fijamente._

_Amiga perdón (sonreí) que me decías - le conteste._

_Que aquí esta tu cámara - mostrándome la cámara y colocándola al frente de mi, en mi banco._

_Ah gracias Sakurita (la mire) espero que te haya servido._

_Si (sonrió) creo que si, ¿Y bueno comemos juntas?_

_Claro - le dije sonriendo y muy entusiasmada._

_Pero paralelamente, en el pasillo…_

**_KINOMOTO SAORI..._**

* * *

_QUERIDOS Y AMADOS LECTORES AQUI LES DEJO UN NUEVO Y AMADO FICS, ESTUVE ESCUCHANDO UNA CANCION COMO POR UNA SEMANA Y SE ME OCURRIO ESTA HISTORIA, MI IMAGINACION COMENZO A JUGARME UNA MALA PASADA YA QUE ME ENGAÑO Y ME BOMBARDIO CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, LAMENTO DEJAR TODAS LAS DEMAS INCONCLUSAS PERO NO HAY CASO CUANDO SE TE VIENEN LAS IDEAS A LA CABEZA NO HAY COMO SACARLAS SIN CONSEGUIR ALGUN RESULTADO POSITIVO._

_GRACIAS POR LAS VISITAS, POR LOS QUE LA DEJARON COMO FAVORITAS, POR LAS QUE LAS SIGEN Y DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS..._

_ESPERO QUE LES HAYA LLAMADO TANTO LA ATENCION COMO A MI... ESPERO SUS COMENTARIO Y/O SUGERENCIAS._

_UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO A LA DISTANCIA ... SAORI_


	5. Toma 4 y Final

"_**El Ultimo Baile"**_

_**SHAORAN LI:**_

_A mi no mas se me ocurre acceder a lo que me pide Eriol, ahora tengo que buscar el dichoso salón de clases de Daidouji… haber - dije mirando hacia la pared y viendo los números de los salones, bingo ahí esta 3-C._

_Camine hacia allá y me di cuenta que estaba siendo observado y acorralado por un grupo de estudiantes femeninas, odio que hagan eso (moví mi cabeza) parecen unas ofrecidas, con razón después se andan haciendo las victimas cuando les pasan las cosas._

_Se reían y hasta gritaban creo, una se me acerca y se coloca al frente de mi dándome un beso en la mejilla._

_Yo la mire frunciendo el ceño mientras que ella solo me sonreía._

_**SAKURA KINOMOTO:**_

_Nos encontrábamos dentro del salón cuando escuchamos unas risas y unos gritos que provenían del corredor, mi mejor amiga se levanta de su banco y tomándome de la mano me arrastro hasta la puerta del salón…_

_Llegamos ahí y vimos como un grupo de alumnas rodeaba a un muchacho, no se podía ver quien era hasta que una se corrió y ahí lo vi, era Shaoran._

_Tomoyo me miro sonriendo cuando se dio cuenta de quien era mientras que yo sentía mi corazón latir muy rápido, estaba rodeado de mujeres y una le susurraba algo en el oído, sentí desfallecer, por que hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía, ya que se había cambiado de salón y tomando diferentes clases nunca nos topamos y ahora después de un año de no vernos, lo volví a encontrar…_

_Mi amiga me toma de la mano apretándomela ya que se dio cuenta que estaba nerviosa y me dijo: Tranquila amiga que todo va a estar bien._

_Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y agache la mirada en dirección a mis pies._

_**SHAORAN LI:**_

_Esta muchacha seguía sonriendo mientras escuchaba los gritos y las risas de las demás, maldito Eriol por que me obliga hacer estas tonterías, todo esto es culpa._

_Estaba contando hasta diez cuando la muchacha que tenia al frente se me acerca susurrándome al oído: Guapo si quieres divertirte, aquí esta mi numero telefónico, me paso un papel que digo me metió ese papel en el bolsillo de mi pantalón rozando mi pierna, al hacerlo la tome de la muñeca con mi mano y le dije: Ni se te ocurra hacerlo de nuevo._

_Ella solo me miro asustada, así que la solté y por inercia mire hacia la puerta del salón y ahí las vi… Daidouji con Sakura en el umbral de la puerta, sentí que mi corazón se movía a mil por hora, se veía tan hermosa, tenía unas ganas tremendas de abrazarla, de correr hacia ella._

_Comencé a caminar en dirección a la puerta y sentía como cada paso que daba se volvía eterno, sentía las piernas pesadas y que todo lo que tenia a mi alrededor se movía lento muy lento…_

_**TOMOYO DAIDOUIJI:**_

_Pude notar como la mirada de Sakura se iluminaba al ver al joven Li, todavía estaba enamorada de el, no se que es lo que sucede con ellos ni por que se dejaron de hablar pero si lo que se es que yo no voy a dejar que un Amor como el de ellos se pierda, ya que hare todo lo posible para que estén juntos otra vez._

_También me di cuenta que estaba nerviosa así que le tome la mano y apretándola le dije unas palabras de aliento, ella solo asintió con su cabeza y luego miro el suelo._

_Se que no es fácil para Sakura ver y presenciar esta situación._

_**ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA:**_

_¿Por qué se demora tanto Shaoran? - dije mirando hacia la puerta del salón, las clases comenzaran pronto y el profesor Terada lo va a dejar a fuera si no llega a la hora (mire la hora en mi reloj)_

_Esto me recuerda esa vez, hace como un año, era invierno y si mal no recuerdo eran los primeros días de diciembre, estuve esperando a Li que llegara a clases pero nunca lo hizo, nunca llego._

_Al terminar el día fui a su departamento y no lo encontré ahí, me había cansado de dejarle mensajes y llamadas que nunca me devolvió, pasaron un par de horas y se estaba haciendo de noche, y yo ya me estaba preocupando mucho así que había decidido ir a la policía para hacer la denuncia por que parecía que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, no había señales de el._

_Baje por el ascensor dirigiéndome a la entrada del edificio y cuando llegue a la salida principal lo vi, tirado en las escaleras, asombrado comencé a llamarlo, pero el no reaccionaba, lo tome del brazo derecho y lo coloque detrás de mi cuello y como pude lo levante, entramos en el edificio y llegamos al ascensor gracias a la ayuda del conserje ya que era muy pesado y en ese estado era peor._

_Salimos del ascensor y lo a sujete con mi brazo izquierdo rodeando su cintura para que no se me callera mientras que el conserje abría la puerta de su departamento, el solo desvariaba diciendo cosas sin sentido y lo único que se le entendía era el nombre de Sakura._

_El buen señor conserje me ayudo también a éntralo y juntos lo llevamos al baño, lo colocamos en la ducha, agradecí al señor por la ayuda brindada acompañándolo hasta la sala y el solo hizo un reverencia para luego irse._

_Volví al baño y di la llave del agua helada comenzando a caer sobre el, traía todo el uniforme de la Preparatoria manchado con sangre, sus nudillos están todos rotos y en su boca tenia una herida marcada por un golpe, me dio la impresión a simple vista de que hubiera peleado y también estaba totalmente borracho, eso solo significaba una cosa volvió a ser el Shaoran Li de un principio de año, el de siempre._

_Comenzó a decir cosas cuando decidí preguntarle que era lo que le había sucedido, el solo se limito a contestar y empezó a decir: Yo no quiero saber nada de esa mentirosa._

_¿Mentirosa? No te entiendo - le dije._

_Ella solo me mintió y como un estúpido yo le creí - seguía diciendo._

_Shaoran yo entiendo (mirándolo) puedes hablarme claro._

_El solo movió su cabeza colocándose las manos en su rostro._

_¿Estas hablando de Sakura? - le dije, a eso te refieres._

_Pensé (sacándose las manos de la cara) que ella era distinta, que ella era diferente (miro hacia el techo del baño) pero me equivoque y sabes Eriol lo que mas me molesta, lo que mas me duele es que yo le abrí mi corazón y como un tonto yo (suspira) me enamore de ella._

_Después de eso pasaron los días y Shaoran no le volvió a dirigir la palabra a Sakura, llegamos al 3ero de Preparatoria y tuvimos nuevos ramos haciendo que con eso se vieran menos, ya no se topaban en los pasillos ni en las actividades, no se si fue para mejor, no se si fue ironía de la vida o simple coincidencia pero el no volvió a sonreír…_

**_KINOMOTO SAORI..._**


	6. Nos Volvemos A Ver

"_**El Ultimo Baile"**_

_**SAKURA KINOMOTO:**_

_Al volver a verlo sentí una alegría que recorrió todo mi ser pero también sentí dolor y pena que me invadió por completa._

_No se si me abra visto, no se si viene para acá, yo ya no se nada…_

_Lo único que se es que el es la única persona que me hace ver el cielo minutos antes y el infierno segundos después._

_Solté el agarre de mi mejor amiga y camine en dirección al final del salón, solo quería desaparecer e irme de ese lugar._

_**SHAORAN LI:**_

_Llegue a la puerta y vi como me sonreía Daidouji (moví la cabeza) como suele hacerlo ella._

_Saque la cámara de video de mi bolso y se la pase diciéndole: Esto te lo envía Eriol._

_Gracias joven Li - me contesto, por traerlo hasta acá._

_Me quede inmóvil ya que me invadió por completo ese rico aroma a flores, es el perfume que ocupa Sakura, el que tanto la caracterizaban, mire hacia el lado de Daidouji y note que estaba sola ¿Habrá sido mi imaginación que la vi minutos antes aquí o me equivoque, la abre confundido con otra persona?_

_Por inercia di unos pasos hacia la entrada, pero ella sonriendo me dice: ¿Busca a alguien joven Li? Haciendo que con esa pregunta despertara y reaccionara._

_Yo la mire quedándome callado, como es posible que aun la tenga en mi cabeza y en mi corazón - pensé para mi mismo y le dije: No claro que no (moviendo mi cabeza)_

_**TOMOYO DAIDOUIJI:**_

_No se por que razón mi amiga se fue, puede que haya sido temor o nervios por volver a verlo, por tenerlo al frente, yo no lo se pero igual la entiendo ya que si me pongo en su lugar lo mas probable que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo._

_Llego Li al frente mío, no había cambiado mucho de hecho aun tenia la misma expresión en su rostro de molestia y de enojo._

_Me dijo que lo había enviado mi novio a dejarme la cámara, yo le agradecí que la haya traído hasta aquí pero parece que no me escucho ya que se quedo quieto._

_Pude notar que buscaba a alguien ¿Habrá visto que Sakura estaba aquí conmigo? Lo más probable que lo hiso ya que se quedo callado, dio un par de pasos creo que lo hizo para encontrar a mi amiga, le pregunte: ¿Busca a alguien joven Li?_

_El solo me miro, lo note un tanto pensativo y luego de unos segundos me dijo que no y se dio la media vuelta hacia el pasillo caminando._

_**SAKURA KINOMOTO:**_

_Salí por la puerta trasera del salón y me dirigí al baño, me encerré en el ultimo y no se por que razón de mi rostro se deslizaron unas cuantas lagrimas._

_¿Sera que son gracias a el? Que mas puede ser - dije, como siempre son gracias a Shaoran Li._

_Después de unos minutos de estar ahí inmóvil, se me vino a la mente y recordé que esta situación ya la había vivido antes, no era un Deja Vu ya que había sido real, aquí en el mismo baño llorando por el… hace como un año._

_Esa vez me sentí morir, llore tanto que no entendía cuantas lágrimas puede tener un ser humano en su interior._

_Tomoyo me encontró ahí en el piso llorando, me abrazo y me dijo que todo estaría bien._

_¿Cómo todo va a estar bien? - le conteste llorando, si yo solo quería morirme, ella solo sonrió y me abrazo diciendo que ella siempre me apoyaría, que estaría junto a mi y me protegería de ahora en adelante._

_Me acuerdo que esa vez falte como una semana a la Preparatoria, ya que no quería estar ahí, todo me lo recordaría y eso yo no lo soportaría, ¿Por qué duele tanto el Amor? ¿Por qué pensé que seria bonito estar enamorada? Nunca me imagine que el Amor fuera de esta manera._

_Después con el paso del tiempo entendí que a lo mejor era lo correcto, que las cosas para mi tenían que ser así y que no había sido mi culpa, bueno si lo fue ya que me confié y creí que el había cambiado por mi, pero al final de todo seguía siendo el joven arrogante y egoísta._

_Me di cuenta de la peor manera ya que nunca entendí lo que nos paso, pero si se que no volví a ser la misma._

_Creo que al paso de los días, de los meses y de este año, bloque lo sucedido y seguí adelante, seguí con mi vida pensando y creyendo para mi misma que nunca lo conocí, que nunca existió Shaoran Li para Sakura Kinomoto…_

_Paso como una semana desde que lo vi en el pasillo y no he podido dejar de pensarlo, lo bueno es que me estado distrayendo un poco con lo del ultimo baile, ya lo tengo casi todo listo, solo queda afinar uno que otro detalle, en todo caso la celebración era este sábado (suspire) y deseaba que todo saliera bien ya que me había esforzado mucho para que así fuera._

_Hola Sakura ¿Cómo estas? _

_Escuche una voz masculina llegando a mi lado, sentí palpitar mi corazón y me coloque muy nerviosa pero al subir mi mirada vi a mi amigo Tsuyoshi Yama sonriendo._

_Siento no ser la persona que esperabas - me dice sonriendo._

_Yo lo mire y me dio tanta vergüenza escuchar esas palabras ya que en el fondo de mi era verdad ya que si esperaba que fuera otra persona._

_Charlamos un rato mientras terminaba de escribir los últimos dedetalles del baile._

_**ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA:**_

_Desde que Tomoyo me comento lo que había sucedido, he notado un poco distraído a mi mejor amigo, esta mas tranquilo y con una mejor disposición, mas pensativo y pasivo, eso era muy extraño en el ya que no estaba gritando y maldiciendo al resto, eso me recordaba un poco el pasado ¿Sera que todavía ama a Sakura? Y que verla nuevamente le ha removido los viejos recuerdos, las risas y sonrisas que habían compartido anteriormente, creo que el plan de mi amada estaba siendo un éxito ya que los resultados se estaban notando…_

_Shaoran hace días que veo que estas buscando a alguien - le dije sentándome a su lado._

_¿Qué? - me dice sorprendido._

_Es verdad (lo mire) o me equivoco - le dije sonriendo._

_Yo (me mira) no se de que diablos hablas - me contesto serio y frunciendo el ceño._

_A entonces lo he imaginado (sonreí)_

_Pues así es Hiragizawa - me dice parándose y comenzando a caminar._

_Yo solo mire como se iba mi mejor amigo, se que esta confundido, se que quiere ir con Sakura y pedirle disculpas por alejarse y bueno todo lo demás que le haya hecho (ya que no tengo idea que fue lo que sucedió) pero están orgulloso que no es capaz de acercarse y confesarle los sentimientos que aun tiene por ella._

**_KINOMOTO SAORI..._**


	7. Nuestra Cruda y Real Realidad

"_**El Ultimo Baile"**_

_**SHAORAN LI:**_

_Odio cuando Eriol comienza con sus juegos de palabras y de frases ya que con eso comienza a sacarme mentira por verdad o será que si soy tan notorio y predecible como piensa y dice el._

_Desde que vi a Sakura la semana pasada no he parado de pensar en ella hasta he soñado con ella (moví mi cabeza) será que me estoy volviendo loco… _

_Siempre pensé que el Amor era para los tontos y véanme aquí, lo único que quiero es encontrármela, quiero que empecemos de nuevo, sin mentiras, sin rencores, sin celos ni malos entendidos, sin cometer los mismos errores del pasado y se que la trate mal la ultima vez que conversamos pero creo que ya pague por eso todo este tiempo, ella me ignoro y yo me aleje siguiendo cada uno con sus vidas por separado…_

_Ese día cuando la deje en el pasillo me fui a la cresta, no quise volver a clases y me fui a embriagar a un bar de mala muerte que queda cerca de mi departamento, pase toda la tarde ahí maldiciéndome y odiándome por haber sido tan tonto, por haber pensado que ella era la persona indicada para mi, como me había dejado engañar por una simple y tonta muchachita como ella._

_Me deje domar, me tranquilice y fui normal por ella, es mas si me hubiera pedido que fuera a la luna lo hubiera hecho sin pensarlo dos veces pero veo que fui un tonto, estúpido y crédulo ya que caí redondito en sus garras._

_Por eso yo no me quería enamorar, por eso era egoísta y solo pensaba en mi, por eso tenia una pared impenetrable._

_No recuerdo muy bien como llegue al edificio donde queda mi departamento lo único que recordaba era haberme agarrado a pelear con todas las personas del bar, me entro el demonio y lo que deseaba era que todos a mi alrededor sufrieran como yo lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, se que suena loco pero la verdad lo único que me mantenía, que me contenía era Sakura y ahora que ella no esta tengo que saciar mi ansiedad de otra manera._

_Hubo un momento de lucidez y me vi tirado en las escaleras del edificio y alguien me llamaba creo ya que no podía reaccionar, mis cinco sentidos estaban totalmente emborrachados._

_A los minutos reaccione mire y estaba en la ducha, si estaba dentro de ella, era mi baño, si era el, sentí como caía el agua helada sobre mi cabeza para luego llegar a todo mi cuerpo._

_Me dolía un poco sentir el agua sobre mis heridas pero ese dolor no era nada en comparación con el dolor que tenía en el corazón._

_Sentí unos susurros por mi lado izquierdo y pude notar que era Eriol, mi mejor amigo me había traído hasta mi departamento, me hacia unas preguntas si no mal recuerdo pero yo lo único que le dije fue: Que yo no quería saber nada de esa mentirosa, el siguió preguntándome cosas pero la verdad es que yo no le entendía muy bien y bueno tengo que reconocer que yo no estaba en muy buenas condiciones tampoco._

_Moví mi cabeza y coloque mis manos en mi rostro cuando escucho que Eriol nombra a Sakura y ahí sentí que algo retumbaba en su interior, saque las manos de mi cara diciéndole: Pensé que ella era distinta, que ella era diferente._

_Al decir eso mire el techo de mi baño y continúe hablando, pero me equivoque y sabes Eriol lo que mas me molesta, lo que mas me duele es que yo le abrí mi corazón y como un tonto yo (suspire) me enamore de ella._

_Después de esa conversación todo volvió hacer como antes, terminamos el 2do año y comenzó el 3ero de Preparatoria, con eso hubo muchos cambios ya que habían nuevos ramos y eso significo que me cambiaran de salón, no me la tope mas en los pasillos ni en los alrededores del establecimiento, pensé que se había ido pero por Eriol me entere que aun estaba aquí._

_Tal vez todo esto era para mejor, tal vez debía ser así para que despertara de este hermoso sueño y volviera a la pesadilla que es mi vida o tal vez personas como yo no estamos destinadas a ser feliz ni tampoco a ser felices a las personas de nuestro alrededor, a lo mejor ese era mi caso, a lo mejor estaré destinado a estar solo toda mi vida yo (suspire) no lo se._

_**SAKURA KINOMOTO:**_

_Llegamos con Tsuyoshi al corredor donde están los casilleros de la Preparatoria por el lado principal, me dirigí al mío y lo abrí, el se coloca al lado mío con su brazo apoyado en el casillero contiguo y me pregunto: ¿Sakura ya tienes pareja para el baile?_

_Yo eh - comencé a titubear y le dije: No, no tengo (moviendo la cabeza) en todo caso no creo que sea necesario ya que soy la encargada de que todo resulte bien y no tendría tiempo de compartir con alguien._

_No digas eso - me dice el, es el ultimo baile y tienes que disfrutarlo tu también._

_Es que - lo mire cerrando mi casillero, yo no…_

_Si me lo permites (mirándome) me gustaría que fueras conmigo._

_Ah - exclame un poco asombrada._

_Bueno (se ríe) tu no cambias lo despistada ¿Cierto? - dice el._

_Es que (moví mi cabeza) lo lamento, tengo mi mente en otra parte._

_Me imagino (sonriendo) eres una muchachita muy ocupada._

_Yo solo agache la cabeza mirando hacia mis manos y pensando en lo que el me había dicho, en lo del baile y recordé que en esa maravillosa noche que era el ultimo baile, yo quería estar con Shaoran pero como eso ya no es posible me resignare a ir solo y ver como todos los demás se divierten…_

_No me molestara tanto ya que estoy acostumbrada a fingir que las cosas están bien, total es una simple noche y al otro día me iré a Paris, después de la graduación, me iré con mis Padres ya que ese era el trato yo terminaba de estudiar aquí en mi País natal con mis compañeros de toda la vida y cuando me graduara tomaría responsabilidad en la empresa de mi Padre en Francia._

_Hace como un año atrás no lo hubiera aceptado y hubiera rechazado irme al extranjero, me hubiera quedado aquí con el, de alguna manera nos las hubiéramos arreglado, tengo mi beca que hubiera cubierto la Universidad, mis ahorros de toda la vida y también estaba el fideicomiso de mi abuelo fallecido y que en este momento esta en el banco generando intereses hasta que yo cumpla los 18 años, se que de una u otra forma nos las hubiésemos arreglado es mas si nos teníamos el uno al otro eso era lo único que me importaba._

_Pero desgraciadamente mi realidad es otra y prefiero irme de este lugar para olvidarme y borrar todo lo que sea referido a el…_

**_KINOMOTO SAORI..._**


	8. ¿Enamorado De Mi?

"_**El Ultimo Baile"**_

_**SHAORAN LI:**_

_Llegue por el lado derecho del pasillo donde se encuentran los casilleros y ahí la vi, tan linda y pensativa, creo que el tiempo que no nos hemos tratado le ha hecho muy bien, ahora es cuando - dije comenzando a caminar hacia allá._

_¿Por qué esta moviendo la cabeza? Que raro - pensé para mi mismo pero no le di tanta importancia ya que deseaba llegar a mi destino._

_De pronto cierra la puerta de su casillero y me di cuenta que no estaba sola…_

_Maldita sea - dije transformando mis manos en puños, será el karma o castigo divino el que estoy pagando en este momento, el le sonreía y ella parecía un tanto nerviosa ya que lo miro y luego miro hacia sus manos, cuando ella esta nerviosa hace eso yo lo sabia muy bien, diablos - dije y maldecí a todo el que pasaba y se cruzaba por delante._

_Pude notar que era Tsuyoshi Yama y es mas creo que se dio cuenta que yo iba en esa dirección por que sonrió cuando yo pase por el lado de ellos._

_Yo y mis estupideces, yo y mi cargo de conciencia, yo y este dolor que me pesa en el corazón, yo y las ganas de volver a tenerla junto a mí…_

_**TSUYOSHI YAMA:**_

_Creo que recién tengo el gusto de presentarme con ustedes, mi nombre es Tsuyoshi Yama y mi edad es de 18 años._

_Soy un muchacho tranquilo, responsable y trabajador, me gusta lo que hago y también me gusta ayudar a los demás._

_Pero si tengo que reconocer que cuando no me resultan las cosas como yo quiero me pongo idiota y violento, saco lo peor de mi, sobre todo cuando alguien se mete con lo que es mío, con lo que es de mi propiedad y que por derecho me pertenece._

_Bueno les contare llevo muchos años enamorado de ella, de Sakura Kinomoto, fue mi compañera en la Secundaria y ahora me la volví a topar en la Preparatoria, es una muchacha muy buena y linda y yo la amo con todo mi corazón pero ella están despistada que nunca se ha dado cuenta de mis sentimientos, ha habido muchas veces en las cuales me he declarado, pero ella se hace la desentendida o mas bien dicho cada vez que lo hago Sakura esta como en la luna y me cambia el tema drásticamente._

_Una vez le estaba confesando mis sentimientos (otra vez) yo me encontraba serio y un poco sonrojado ya que para ser verdad nunca es fácil cuando uno se le esta declarando a la mujer de su vida, bueno le dije: Hace tanto tiempo que quiero decirte algo Sakura._

_Pude notar que ella me miraba fijamente logrando que yo me colocara de todos los colores y sintiera mucha mas presión en los hombros, es que tu me gus…_

_Haz notado - dijo mirando hacia el cielo, que el clima esta muy raro._

_¿Qué? - dije yo un poco asombrado y con una gotita en la cabeza ¿El clima?_

_Si - asintió con la cabeza, se supone que estamos en primavera y el clima no tendría que estar así - dijo sonriendo._

_Yo solo reí ante su comentario moviendo la cabeza._

_Sakura era totalmente mía aunque ella no lo supiera, con la única persona que yo la podía compartir era con su mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji, hasta que un día llego el rebelde y problemático Shaoran Li._

_Ella fue su tutora todo ese año, lo acompaño y apoyo, es mas logro que Li contuviera esa ira y esa rabia que tenia contra el mundo, Sakura hizo un muy buen trabajo por que logro que se convirtiera en el chico ejemplar y rostro de la Preparatoria, si no hubiera visto con mis propios ojos el cambio que tuvo hubiera creído que era mentira o una broma de mal gusto._

_Pero por la culpa de el mi Sakura fue cambiando y cada vez se alejaba mas de mi, sabia que Li se había enamorado de ella y que mi amada también lo había hecho (moviendo la cabeza) hasta un tonto se habría dado cuenta que existía una especie de química entre ellos y aparte que son muy notorios y predecibles._

_Nunca le perdonare a Li que me la haya arrebatado y si esta en mis manos que ellos no estén juntos créanme que no dudare ningún segundo en evitarlo._

_Y bueno lo hice creo que funciono, corrí el rumor del taller de integración, que Li fue un proyecto para mi Sakura, que ella obtendría ganancias al convertirlo y rehabilitarlo, pero realmente no mentí tanto ya que eso fue verdad._

_Creo que gracias a mi Li se alejo de ella, ya que varias veces nos encontró a solas y en situaciones incomodas para el y gracias a ello el se alejo de mi amada un año y fracción, tan drástico, tan arrebatado y predecible que era Li. _

_Vi que Li se acercaba a nosotros y pude notar que estaba molesto, aun le dolía verme junto a Sakura, lo mas probable que este enamorado aun de ella._

_Yo no dejare que el se quede con ella, faltan tan pocos días para que todo esto acabe que juro que hare todo lo posible para que no se vuelvan a juntar y que ella sea solo mía._

_Me despedí de mi amada Sakura y camine hacia el patio y ahí lo vi caminando hacia la cancha de futbol así que decidí seguirlo._

_**TOMOYO DAIDUIJI:**_

_Vi a mi mejor amiga un tanto pensativa y me imaginaba quien era el dueño de sus pensamientos, me acerque a ella mientras que su amigo el joven Yama se retiraba de su lado._

_Sakura ocupada - le dije cuando llegue._

_No (me mira sonriendo) Tomoyo._

_Yo solo sonreí y le pregunte: ¿Sucede algo?_

_Ella solo movió la cabeza diciendo que no._

_Bueno tu sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites puedes contar conmigo-le dije mirándola._

_Si claro que lo se - me mira quedándose callada por unos segundos._

_Sabia que algo le pasaba, yo la conozco muy bien._

_Lo que pasa es que me invitaron al baile - me dice._

_¿Al baile? - dije asombrada, me alegro tanto (sonreí)_

_Pero - dijo suspirando. _

_¿Pero que amiga? - le dije, no me vengas a decir ahora que no asistirás al baile._

_No (mirándome) tengo que asistir amiga, es solo que no se si seria correcto decir que si._

_¿Fue el joven Yama el que te invito al baile? - le pregunte._

_Ella asintió con su cabeza diciendo: Si fue el._

_Tú sabes que ese muchacho esta enamorado de ti (mirándola) desde Secundaria._

_¿Qué? - dice un poco sorprendida, enamorada de mi, no (moviendo la cabeza) tu estas equivocada._

_Sakura (reí) de verdad no te habías dado cuenta._

_Yo - se queda callada mirándome._

_Deberías asistir con el amiga - le dije tomándole las manos, tienes que distraerte y disfrutar._

_¿Distraerme y disfrutar? - dice soltándome las manos, cuando hice eso querida Tomoyo, fue cuando era la tutora de Li y que conseguí gracias a esas dos simples palabras (mirándome) creer, llantos, desilusiones y sufrimiento, por desgracia esas palabras me significaron muchos mas términos que ahora en este momento no estoy preparada para volver a tenerlos._

_Sakura yo no - le dije mirándola y pensando para mi misma no debí decir esas palabras, debería haberlas expresado de otra manera._

_No te preocupes amiga - me dice sonriendo, se que no debería haberte dicho todo esto, se que tu solo estas queriendo y deseando mi felicidad (mueve su cabeza) y por eso yo te lo agradezco, pero la verdad es que ya tengo claro que es lo que hare._

_Amiga - le dije suspirando._

_Nos veremos después - me dice sonriendo y comienza a caminar perdiéndose en el pasillo._

**_KINOMOTO SAORI..._**


	9. Soy Un Estupido

"_**El Ultimo Baile"**_

_**SHAORAN LI: **_

_Camine hacia la cancha de futbol y me senté en las gradas a pensar._

_Estúpido, estúpido Li y mil veces estúpido - dije mirando hacia mis manos y en voz alta._

_Justo en ese momento escucho que me dicen: Hablando solo._

_Subí mi mirada y ahí lo vi sonriéndome irónicamente: Si, por que no puedo - lo mire y luego mire hacia adelante donde se encuentra la cancha de futbol._

_Veo que sigues siendo el mismo de siempre - me dice mirándome._

_Yo solo me limite a contestar ya que sabia a donde iba a parar todo esto, no era primera vez que nos encontrábamos en una situación así y discutíamos por Sakura, pero esta vez era diferente ya que yo no me rebajaría a discutir con el.._

_Me puedo sentar - me dice sacándome de mis pensamientos, levante los hombros como sinónimo de que me daba lo mismo._

_El se sentó colocando sus manos en sus rodillas y comienza a hablar: Sabes lo que mas me gusta de cada término de año (mirándome) el baile y que la chica que a ti te guste te acompañe en esa gran noche._

_¿Qué? - pensé para mi mismo, que le pasa a este chico, como si a mi me importaran las cursilerías._

_De hecho el baile de este sábado no es la excepción ya que Sakura me acompañara - dice mirándome sonriente._

_Cuando nombro a Sakura con tanta naturalidad y confianza me dieron unas ganas tremendas de golpearlo pero conté hasta diez y sin mayor esfuerzo y con un tono de pocos amigos le conteste: Y por que me cuentas todo esto a mi Yama (lo mire) tú crees que me importa con quien vas o con quien no vas._

_El solo me miraba fijamente un poco asustado por mi reacción ya que creo que estaba esperando que yo le diera un golpe ya que siempre lo hacia por eso no me quitaba los ojos de encima._

_Ni siquiera me importa el baile - le seguí diciendo._

_A que bueno saberlo - me dice sonriendo y mirándome quizás que estará pensando ya que después de decir eso no dijo nada más._

_Pasaron unos minutos y yo ya estaba sintiéndome incomodo por esta situación extraña, mi enemigo numero uno sentado al lado mío sin decir nada, lo mire de reojos y me dice: Pensé que habías desaparecido de la vida de Sakura._

_Yo di vuelta mi cabeza y mi mirada estaba clavada en sus ojos azules directamente._

_Me imagino que no te basto romperle el corazón, hacerla llorar y luego ignorarla por completo._

_Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe - le dije en un tono serio._

_Pues claro que me incumbe, tú más que nadie sabe cuan importante es ella para mí y ahora que estamos saliendo no quiero que te nos acerques._

_¿Qué dices? - le dije un tanto molesto moviendo la cabeza que se viene a creer este chico para darme ordenes._

_Lo que escuchaste Li (moviendo la cabeza) solo quiero que desaparezcas de una vez por todas._

_Mira Yama (lo mire) si estas aquí es por que estas inseguro, crees que aun sigo siendo una amenaza para ti - le dije con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios._

_El solo me mira y pude notar como poco a poco comenzaba a cambiar la expresión en su rostro así que le dije nuevamente: Es eso verdad (parándome)_

_Aun te crees dispensable para Sakura ¿Verdad? (mirándome) ahí veo que te equivocas ya que hace como un año que estamos juntos y ni siquiera se a acordado que tu existes - me dice parándose al frente de mi._

_**ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA: **_

_Estaba buscando a Shaoran y recordé donde se podría encontrar, me dirigí a la cancha de futbol y ahí lo vi en las gradas, pude notar que no estaba solo, así que camine hacia el cuando me di cuenta que se estaba parando, no tenia un buen aspecto y eso me decía que no era buena señal, apresure el paso y ahí los vi mejor era mi mejor amigo con Tsuyoshi Yama._

_**TSUYOSHI YAMA:**_

_Creo que le di en el clavo con mis palabras ya que note que le había molestado mi comentario, me pare quedándome al frente de el mientras le decía: Te molesto lo que dije ¿cierto? (mirándolo) pero es la verdad ella ya no te necesita Li y grábatelo en la cabeza, ella ahora me tiene a mi y créeme que la pasamos sensacional en nuestro nidito de amor._

_Como te atreves hablar así de Sakura (mirándome) maldito depravado - me dice enojado._

_Pues yo no te estoy diciendo nada que no sea verdad - le conteste con el mismo tono, yo soy el que vela su sueños y tiene exclusividad con sus besos y con sus caricias._

_**SHAORAN LI:**_

_Y yo que lo tenia catalogado de estúpido, el muy infeliz… se merece que lo muela a golpes, respira Shaoran debes contenerte, lo único que quiere este tipejo es que pierdas la compostura y por eso te esta provocando pero tampoco dejare que se exprese así de ella._

_Y créeme que (sonriendo) es muy buena en la cama - me dice._

_Y esa fue la ultima gota que lleno el vaso de mi paciencia, así que sin pensarlo dos veces le di un puñetazo en la boca._

_El me queda mirando y sobándose la mandíbula._

_Que estúpido soy - me dije para mi mismo, ellos estaban juntos._

_**ERIOL HIRAGIZAWZA:**_

_Cuando iba subiendo las gradas me di cuenta que Shaoran le estaba dando un golpe a Tsuyoshi, Yama se queda viéndolo con una mirada de odio y sobándose la boca._

_**TSUYOSHI YAMA:**_

_El muy imbécil se atrevió a pegarme, le debe haber dolido mucho mis palabras ya que como siempre, el perdió su compostura así que le dije: Tanto te duele la verdad, se nota que aun sigues enamorado de ella._

_Ahí te equivocas - dice el, ya que te golpee por que no me gusta que cuando se expresan así de una mujer (moviendo la cabeza) eso es todo._

_¿Ya y yo tengo que creerte?_

_Tu puedes hacer lo que quieras, es mas los dos pueden hacer lo que quieran con sus vidas, solo quiero que a mi me dejen tranquilo y en paz._

_Dijo esas palabras y se movió, pensé que me pegaría de nuevo, pero me equivoque ya que el se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a bajar las gradas._

_**ERIOL HIRAGUIZAWA:**_

_Me di cuenta que Shaoran venia bajando las escaleras, molesto y un poco desorientado, así que pare y cuando paso por mi lado le tome del brazo preguntándole: ¿Estas bien amigo?_

_El solo me miro y luego miro mi mano en su brazo, pude notar que su mirada era algo oscura y aterradora, si que por reflejo lo solté, el siguió bajando las gradas sin decirme nada._

_**SHAORAN LI:**_

_Maldito Yama, maldita Sakura me vieron la cara desde siempre y yo todo este tiempo creyendo que me había equivocado, sintiéndome culpable, los dos se burlaron de mi y yo ni siquiera me di cuenta._

_**ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA:**_

_Me quede ahí mirando como se perdía de vista mi mejor amigo cuando pasa por mi lado Tsuyoshi Yama diciendo: Llegaste tarde esta vez para ver el show Hiragizawa._

_¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste Yama? - le pregunte mirándolo._

_El paro y se di vuelta a mírame: No le dije nada que no fuera verdad, así que yo que tu lo dejaría solo (sonríe) por que ahora no es una buena compañía para nadie._

_¿Quién carajos te crees tu para darme ordenes? - le dije enojado y bajando un peldaño para quedar al frente de el._

_No es una orden, es solo un comentario (mirándome) tu sabes lo salvaje que es tu amigo y lo mas probable que se desquitaría contigo tamb…_

_Y el imbécil no pudo terminar la frase ya que le di un golpe en la boca antes de que lo hiciera._

_El solo me miro con cara de odio mientras que yo le dije: Mira niñito de cuentos de hadas, tu así de mi amigo no te expresas nunca mas y si le vuelves hacer algo (mirándolo) créeme que no me temblara la mano para hacerte algo es mas lo que te acabo de hacer no es nada en comparación de lo que te hare._

**_KINOMOTO SAORI..._**


	10. Tres Puntos De Vista Tomoyo y Shaoran

"_**El Ultimo Baile"**_

_**SAKURA KINOMOTO:**_

_Ya era viernes en la Preparatoria y mañana era el gran día y bueno después de pensarlo varias veces había decidido hablar con Tsuyoshi así que le había mandado un mensaje a su móvil pidiéndole que nos juntáramos en los corredores después de clases._

_Yo había decidido ir sola al baile, quedarme unos momentos como acto de presencia y ver que todo resultara bien para luego irme de ahí._

_**TOMOYO DAIDOUIJI:**_

_He visto cabizbaja a mi mejor amiga desde nuestra última conversación y no he querido decirle nada ya que no quiero que se incomode otra vez._

_¿Querida estas bien? - me dice mi novio sentándose a mi lado._

_Si claro - le sonreí._

_Te conozco muy bien Tomoyo (sonriendo) y se que no es así._

_Yo solo lo mire y moví mi cabeza diciéndole: Eriol si (suspire) pensé que nuestro plan de juntarlos daría resultado pero veo que me equivoque - lo dije agachando mi cabeza y mirando hacia mis manos y proseguí, ya que Sakura sigue por su lado y Li por el suyo._

_Querida no te lamentes - me dice colocando su mano sobre mis manos al hacer eso levante mi mirada y ahí lo vi sonriéndome, hicimos lo que pudimos (mirándome) lo que estaba en nuestras manos para juntarlos, para que por fin se reconciliaran ya que Shaoran y Kinomoto se aman._

_¿Qué hicieron que? - dice una voz por detrás de nosotros._

_Nos dimos vuelta y ahí lo vimos con el ceño fruncido._

_Shaoran - dice Eriol parándose._

_Me van a explicar ahora mismo lo que estaban conversando (mirándonos)_

_Joven Li nosotros - le dije._

_Solo queríamos que se dieran cuenta de que se aman, que lo reconocieran y que estuvieran juntos - dice mi novio mirándolo._

_Li solo nos miraba, sin decir palabra alguna._

_Desde hace un año que no se dirigen la palabra y eso esta mal - le dije, mi amiga a sufrido mucho por estar lejos de usted._

_¿Y ustedes quienes se creen para meterse en nuestras vidas ah? - lo dice muy enojado._

_Shaoran no te permito que nos hables de esta manera - le dice Eriol enojado también._

_Yo hablo como quiero Eriol, ustedes no tienen derecho de entrometerse en nuestros problemas._

_Por que no entiendes de una vez que estas mal - le dice mi novio mirándolo, tu orgullo y tu egoísmo no te deja ver con claridad las cosas._

_¿Orgullo? ¿Egoísmo? - Nos mira moviendo la cabeza, ¿Qué yo no veo las cosas con claridad? – lo dice con un tono sarcástico._

_Y que mas puede ser Shaoran - le dije un tanto molesta parándome del asiento y mirándolo, Sakura esta enamorada de ti y tu lo único que haces es alejarte consiguiendo con eso que ella también lo haga._

_Era primera vez que tuteaba a Li ya que nunca me había atrevido hacerlo hasta ahora._

_Si - dice haciendo una pequeña mueca con los labios, que Sakura esta enamorada de mí (sonriendo) si lo estuviera no estaría al lado de Tsuyoshi Yama._

_¿Qué? - dijimos los dos con mi novio con tono de asombro._

_Ya me canse de hacer el papel de idiota y que todos me vean la cara - comienza a caminar._

_Shaoran espera - dice Eriol tomándole el brazo, nos puedes explicar tus palabras._

_Lo que escuchaste (mirando a mi amado) ellos están juntos._

_Joven Li eso es falso - le dije caminando hacia el._

_Los dos me miraron, Eriol soltó el brazo de su amigo mientras que Li me miraba con asombro._

_Justo en ese momento vemos salir a Tsuyoshi junto a Sakura, estaban conversando tomados del brazo, pasaron por el lado de nosotros sin darse cuenta de nuestras presencias._

_¿Qué se supone que es lo falso Daidouji? - me dice serio Shaoran._

_Tomoyo - me dice Eriol._

_Yo puedo explicarlo -les dije, resulta que…_

_Yo ya no quiero escuchar nada mas - dice Li interrumpiendo mis palabras y comenzando a caminar, y por favor les pediré que no se entrometan mas._

_**SAKURA KINOMOTO:**_

_Nos encontramos en el pasillo con Tsuyoshi y decidimos caminar hacia el patio principal de la Preparatoria, me tomo del brazo y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de entrada, llegamos a una especie de placita que existe ahí muy linda llena de arboles, de flores y de asientos donde todos se juntan en el receso a conversar._

_Al sentarnos en una de las bancas pude notar en su rostro cerca de su labio que estaba morado y le dije un poco asombrada: ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?_

_Esto - me dice el indicando con su dedo anular su cara, no es nada._

_¿Seguro? - le volví a preguntar._

_Si (moviendo la cabeza) algo sin importancia preciosa - me sonríe, gracias por preocuparte._

_Es que somos amigos y es obvio que me preocuparía por ti._

_El solo sonrió mirándome, de hecho me sentí un poco incomoda por la forma en que lo hacia ya que recordé lo que me había dicho Tomoyo, me sonroje y por inercia mire mis manos._

_¿Estas bien? - me pregunta el._

_Si claro - levante mi vista hacia el y sonreí._

_**SHAORAN LI: **_

_Yo venia un poco distraído, desde lo que paso el otro día con Yama que no me puedo concentrar en lo que a mi me importa, menos mal que ya había pasado todos los ramos por que si no hubiera sido así, no creo que haya tenido muy buenas calificaciones._

_Me dirigí al pasillo y ahí vi pasar a Eriol, se que la ultima vez que lo vi estaba preocupado por mi y que yo no me comporte muy bien que digamos pero es lógico estaba que me llevaba el diablo y no quería conversar con nadie, desde ese día que no lo veía así que decidí ir detrás de el para pedirle una disculpa cunado llegue a la puerta principal de la Preparatoria mire hacia las bancas y lo vi llegando al lado de Daidouji ¿No se si seria una buena idea ir hacia allá? pero mis pensamientos me traicionan ya que llegue ahí por inercia, cuando justo escucho que tenían una conversación… _

_Te conozco bien Tomoyo - dice mi mejor amigo sonriéndole a su novia, y se que no es así._

_Ella lo mira moviendo la cabeza y diciendo: Eriol si (suspira) pensé que nuestro plan de juntarlos daría resultado pero veo que me equivoque (ella agacha su cabeza y mira hacia sus manos) ya que Sakura sigue por su lado y Li por el suyo._

_Querida no te lamentes - le dice sonriendo y colocando su mano sobre las manos de ella Daidouji levanta su vista hacia el, hicimos lo que pudimos (mirándola) lo que estaba en nuestras manos para juntarlos, para que por fin se reconciliaran, ya que Shaoran y Kinomoto se aman._

_Están hablando de Sakura y de mi, pero que se supone que están haciendo y con la autorización de quien, odio cuando la gente se mete en cosas que no les corresponde pensé para mi mismo molesto por lo que estaba escuchando así que en un tono de enojo les dije: ¿Qué hicieron que?_

_Se dieron vuelta a mirarme y ahí pude notar sus caras de asombro al verme detrás de ellos._

_Shaoran - dice Eriol parándose y mirándome._

_Me van a explicar ahora mismo lo que estaban conversando - les dije frunciendo mi ceño y enojado._

_Joven Li nosotros - dice Tomoyo mirándome._

_Solo queríamos que se dieran cuenta de que se aman - dice mi mejor amigo serio y moviendo la cabeza, que lo reconocieran y que estuvieran juntos._

_Yo solo los miraba, sin decir nada._

_Desde hace un año que no se dirigen la palabra y eso esta mal - habla Daidouji mirándome seria, mi amiga a sufrido mucho por estar lejos de usted._

_Que ella ha sufrido y yo que se supone que estado haciendo todo este tiempo - me dije y les dije a ellos: ¿Y ustedes quienes se creen para meterse en nuestras vidas ah?_

_Eriol me mira y pude notar que estaba molesto así que me dice: Shaoran no te permito que nos hables de esta manera (totalmente serio)_

_Yo hablo como quiero Eriol - le dije aun mas molesto y serio que el, ustedes no tienen derecho de entrometerse en nuestros problemas._

_Por que no entiendes de una vez que estas mal - me dice mi amigo, tu orgullo y tu egoísmo no te dejan ver con claridad las cosas._

_¿Orgullo? ¿Egoísmo? - los mire moviendo la cabeza, ¿Qué yo no veo las cosas con claridad? Se que lo dije con un tono sarcástico._

_Y que mas puede ser Shaoran - me dice ella parándose del asiento y mirándome, Sakura esta enamorada de ti y tu lo único que haces es alejarte consiguiendo con eso que ella también lo haga._

_Creo que era la primera vez que me hablaba con ese tono y por mi nombre, pero me molesto mucho lo que dijo es mas sentí como me hervía la sangre ya que eso era mentira por que ella esta con ese estúpido así que les dije haciendo una pequeña mueca con mis labios: Si, que Sakura esta enamorada de mí (sonreí) si lo estuviera no estaría al lado de Tsuyoshi Yama._

_¿Qué? - dicen los dos al mismo tiempo._

_Ya me canse de hacer el papel de idiota y que todos me vean la cara - les dije y por inercia comencé a caminar, cuando lo hice sentí que me jalaban y vi que era Eriol que me decía a la vez: Shaoran espera (mirándome) nos puedes explicar tus palabras._

_Lo que escuchaste - les dije, ellos están juntos._

_Joven Li eso es falso - dice ella caminando hacia nosotros._

_Cuando dice eso Daidouji, mi amigo y yo nos miramos, Eriol me soltó el brazo mirando a su novia y yo al mismo tiempo, no negare que estaba un poco asombrado con lo que había dicho._

_Pero justo en ese momento nos damos cuenta que de la entrada del edificio venia saliendo Sakura junto con Yama, se veían muy contentos, que ironía justo hablando de ellos y aparecen al frente de nosotros, pasaron por nuestro lado sin mirarnos, sin voltearse si quiera, maldita sea por que tengo que presenciar esto y mas encima la novia de Eriol diciendo palabras sin sentido así que dije:¿Qué se supone que es lo falso Daidouji?_

_Tomoyo - le dice mirándola._

_Yo puedo explicarlo - nos dice, resulta que…_

_Yo ya no quiero escuchar nada mas - le dije interrumpiéndola ya que no quería escuchar nada mas así que comencé a caminar sin antes decirles, y por favor les pediré que no se entrometan mas._

_Me fui del lugar con dirección desconocida, solo quería perderme y no pensar en nada._

**_KINOMOTO SAORI..._**


	11. Tres Puntos De Vista El Ultimo Eriol

"_**El Ultimo Baile"**_

_**ERIOL HIRAGISAWA:**_

_Note un poco triste y distraída a mi novia durante estos días, quiero darle una sorpresa para subirle el animo, le compre un obsequio que la verdad quería darle hace mucho tiempo y ya había decidido que seria la hora de dárselo, lo guarde en mi bolsillo derecho del pantalón y salí del salón en su búsqueda, quería que fuera un momento especial para nosotros ya que yo a ella la amo, la amo con todo mi corazón._

_Salí de la puerta principal y ella estaba sentada en una de las cuantas bancas que hay en el patio delantero de la Preparatoria así que llegue ahí un tanto nervioso y ansioso, me acerque dándole un beso en la mejilla y ella voltio a verme y sonrió._

_A los segundos después le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado: ¿Querida estas bien?_

_Si claro - me dice sonriendo._

_Pude notar en la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos azules así que le dije en un tono tranquilo: Te conozco bien Tomoyo (sonriendo) y se que no es así._

_Ella me mire y mueve la cabeza diciendo: Eriol si (suspira) pensé que nuestro plan de juntarlos daría resultado pero veo que me equivoque - me dice agachando su cabeza y mirando hacia sus manos, ya que Sakura sigue por su lado y Li por el suyo._

_Querida no te lamentes - le dije sonriendo y colocando mi mano sobre las manos de ella, creo que al hacer eso mi amada levanto su vista hacia a mi así que continúe, hicimos lo que pudimos (mirándola) lo que estaba en nuestras manos para juntarlos, para que por fin se reconciliaran, ya que Shaoran y Kinomoto se aman._

_¿Qué hicieron que? - se escucho una voz detrás de nosotros._

_Nos dimos vuelta y ahí lo vimos con el ceño fruncido, se que estaba molesto, se que estaba enojado._

_Shaoran - dije parándome y mirándolo._

_Me van a explicar ahora mismo lo que estaban conversando (mirándonos)_

_Joven Li nosotros - dice Tomoyo mirándolo._

_Solo queríamos que se dieran cuenta de que se aman - le dije serio y moviendo la cabeza, que lo reconocieran y que estuvieran juntos._

_Mi mejor amigo solo nos miraba, sin decir nada._

_Desde hace un año que no se dirigen la palabra y eso esta mal - le dice mi novia mirándolo seria, mi amiga a sufrido mucho por estar lejos de usted._

_¿Y ustedes quienes se creen para meterse en nuestras vidas ah? - nos dice enojado y frunciendo cada vez mas su ceño._

_Yo solo lo mire un poco molesto por sus palabras le dije: Shaoran no te permito que nos hables de esta manera (totalmente serio)_

_Yo hablo como quiero Eriol - me dice, ustedes no tienen derecho de entrometerse en nuestros problemas._

_Por que no entiendes de una vez que estas mal - le dije mirándolo, tu orgullo y tu egoísmo no te dejan ver con claridad las cosas._

_¿Orgullo? ¿Egoísmo? - Nos mira moviendo la cabeza, ¿Qué yo no veo las cosas con claridad? – lo dice con un tono sarcástico._

_Y que mas puede ser Shaoran - le dice Tomoyo parándose del asiento y mirándolo, Sakura esta enamorada de ti y tu lo único que haces es alejarte consiguiendo con eso que ella también lo haga._

_Pude notar a mi novia un poco molesta y lo más probable es que por eso había tuteado a mi amigo ya que nunca había escuchado que lo nombrara por su nombre de pila antes._

_Si - dice haciendo una pequeña mueca con los labios, que Sakura esta enamorada de mí (sonriendo) si lo estuviera no estaría al lado de Tsuyoshi Yama._

_¿Qué? - dijimos los dos con mi novia un tanto asombrados._

_Ya me canse de hacer el papel de idiota y que todos me vean la cara._

_Al decir eso comienza a caminar, yo por inercia le dije: Shaoran espera (tomándole el brazo) nos puedes explicar tus palabras._

_Lo que escuchaste (me miro) ellos están juntos._

_Joven Li eso es falso - dice ella caminando hacia el._

_Cuando dice eso Tomoyo, mi amigo y yo nos miramos, le solté el brazo a Shaoran para luego mirarla a ella, pude notar un poco de asombro en Li._

_Pero justo en ese momento nos dimos cuenta que de la entrada del edificio venia saliendo Sakura junto con Tsuyoshi, se veían muy felices, ella lo traía del brazo y pasaron por el lado de nosotros sin mirarnos ¿A lo mejor no se dio cuenta de que nosotros los observábamos? Puede que no haya notado nuestra presencia en ese lugar, lo más probable que sea eso ¿Por qué no creo que ella nos haya ignorado así?_

_¿Qué se supone que es lo falso Daidouji? - dice Shaoran haciendo con esas palabras que yo volviera a la realidad._

_Tomoyo - le dije mirándola._

_Yo puedo explicarlo - nos dice, resulta que…_

_Yo ya no quiero escuchar nada mas - dice Li interrumpiendo las palabras de mi amada y comenzando a caminar, y por favor les pediré que no se entrometan mas._

_Vi como se perdía en la multitud mi mejor amigo…_

_Eriol mi amor - me dice acercándose, no se que es lo que sucede aquí (moviendo la cabeza)_

_Pero esta claro no - la mire y pregunte: ¿Están juntos?_

_Querido (me mira) claro que no._

_Yo solo la mire un tanto asombrado por lo que me había contestado y pensando a la vez ¿Entonces de donde habrá sacado todo eso Shaoran? Será posible que le hayan mentido… mientras tanto Tomoyo me seguía hablando._

_El joven Yama siempre a estado enamorado de Sakura desde Secundaria, pero mi amiga solo lo ve como un amigo (mirándome) eso es todo._

_Claro eso es - le dije mirándola serio._

_¿Qué cosa? - me dice ella asombrada por mi reacción._

_Hace un par de días atrás Shaoran estaba discutiendo con el._

_¿Con el joven Yama? - pregunto._

_Si claro (moví mi cabeza) no se veían muy bien que digamos de hecho mi amigo le dio un puñetazo en la boca (mirándola) y bueno después yo._

_¿Qué hiciste que amor?_

_Lo que escuchaste querida, ese muchacho no es lo que todos piensan o mejor dicho lo que aparenta ser al frente de todos._

_Yo no te entiendo Eriol ¿A que te refieres con eso?_

_Yama al frente de Sakura se comporta de una manera distinta ósea (moví la cabeza) quiero decir Tomoyo para que me entiendas, el es buen estudiante un ejemplo de persona pero también tiene su lado oscuro._

_Tomoyo solo me miraba mientras que yo seguía hablando._

_Tsuyoshi Yama solo busca a Shaoran para provocarlo y molestarlo, es lo único que hace con sus comentarios mal intencionados, la verdad es que yo he presenciado varias discusiones y pleitos entre ellos y créeme que el le tiene sangre en el ojo a mi mejor amigo (la mire moviendo la cabeza) y ahora que me dijiste que esta enamorado de Kinomoto con mayor razón compruebo mi teoría y es mas doy por hecho que el tiene algo que ver con el distanciamiento que tiene Sakura y Shaoran._

_Pero amor - me mira y mueve su cabeza, haber todo lo que dices suena lógico, puede que sea verdad y ahora pensándolo bien tienes razón, el siempre me a provocado una sensación de desconfianza ya que es muy absorbente con mi amiga y no la deja ni a sol ni asombra… al principio lo vi normal por que eran amigos pero después con el tiempo me di cuenta que era muy posesivo con ella, Sakura nunca se ha dado cuenta, pero el a logrado que las personas que se acercan a mi amiga de apoco se alejen de ella (mirándome) lo mas probable que el le haya dicho a Li que estaban juntos ¿Qué es lo que haremos? - me pregunto._

_Nada - dije serio, Shaoran nos pidió que nos mantuviéramos al margen querida._

_Pero Eriol son nuestros amigos._

_Y lo hace amor, créeme que quiero ayudar, quiero que estén juntos y sean felices pero también tenemos que respetar la decisión de mi amigo._

_Tienes razón (suspiro) no podemos pasar a llevar lo que nos pidió pero me siento tan mal (moviendo la cabeza) e impotente al ver todo lo que esta pasando._

_A mi igual - le dije mirándola, pero también en el fondo de mi tengo un muy buen presentimiento de esto._

_¿Presentimiento?_

_Si hay algo que me dice que todo se arreglara, que todo se solucionara (sonreí)_

_Eso espero amor - me dice abrazándome, eso espero._

**_KINOMOTO SAORI..._**


	12. Tan Cerca Pero A La vez Tan Lejos

"_**El Ultimo Baile"**_

_**SHAORAN LI:**_

_Debí sospechar desde un principio que este truquito de la cámara de video era un plan (moví mi cabeza) como no me di cuenta antes de todo lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor, tan inocente soy (suspirando)_

_Se que no debería haber reaccionar de esa manera (moviendo la cabeza) de esa forma tan molesta y enojada con Eriol y Daidouji, ya que no hacían nada malo, solo quieren nuestra felicidad y por ello yo les estaré agradecido completamente, pero la verdad es que tengo que reconocer que hay veces que soy muy arrebatado y no me controlo._

_¿Sera verdad lo que dijo Daidouji? ¿Ella estará enamorada de mí? ¿Sakura me ama? No - dije, lo dudo, son palabras sin sentido por que si ella tuviera esos sentimientos hacia mi me lo habría dicho ¿Cierto? no caigas de nuevo Shaoran ellas son amigas por eso Daidouji dice eso._

_Camine por inercia cuando llegue a esa placita que hay cerca de la entrada de la Preparatoria y los vi, ahí sentados platicando, Sakura estaba sonrojada, maldita sea un año sin verla y ahora me la topo en todos lados._

_Ella me ama, que va yo la veo muy entretenida con su noviecito así que no creo que sienta algo por mi._

_De pronto siento que me dicen: Tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos guapo._

_Me di vuelta y ahí la vi, era la muchacha que me había dado su numero de teléfono la vez pasada, en el corredor._

_Nunca me llamaste querido - me dice colgándose de mi brazo._

_Yo (mirándola) lamento lo que paso el otro dia._

_No te preocupes (me sonríe) eso ya esta olvidado._

_Solo hice una pequeña mueca en mis labios._

_**SAKURA KINOMOTO: **_

_Estaba por decirle a Tsuyoshi que rechazaría su invitación al baile cuando lo vi._

_Shaoran con la muchacha de la otra vez sonriendo, ella le decía algo y le daba un beso en la mejilla para luego comenzar a caminar, al hacer eso ella el miro hacia donde estábamos nosotros, si lo hizo y luego camino en dirección contraria._

_La muchacha pasa por nuestro lado y se junta con un grupo de estudiantes, se veía feliz y dijo algo parecido a: Shaoran Li me invito al baile, si creo que eso fue lo que balbuceaba con sus amigas._

_Justo Tsuyoshi me pregunta: ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir querida Sakura?_

_Yo… - lo mire y sentí una pequeña molestia y enojo por las palabras que dijo la muchacha, así que le dije: Acepto ir al baile contigo._

_En serio - me dice el muy alegremente._

_Asentí con la cabeza y a la vez pensando que por que había hecho eso, si yo a había decidido no ir con el, reaccione de esa manera al verlo ahí con esa muchacha ¿Estaré celosa? Celosa pero por que, se supone que yo no lo quiero, que el sentimiento que tengo hacia el murió, el mismo lo mato con su comportamiento, con sus malas palabras y con su indiferencia._

_**TSUYOSHI YAMA:**_

_Se que me iba a decir que no iría al baile conmigo, se que me iba a rechazar, ya que yo la conozco muy bien por eso estaba actuando de esa manera extraña._

_Pero todo cambio ya que me di cuenta de que Li estaba al frente de nosotros, tengo que reconocer que fue muy oportuna su aparición ya que gracias a ello Sakura me dijo que si ¿Habrá sido que actuó de esa manera impulsiva y decidida por celos? ¿Puede haber sido eso? Bueno si lo fue o no me da lo mismo ya que ira conmigo de todas maneras._

_**SHAORAN LI:**__ (segundos antes)_

_Pude notar que Sakura se dio cuenta de mi presencia al frente de ellos así que se me ocurrió hacer algo para que viera que no me importaba mas en lo absoluto, si es que estaba enamorada de mi como decía Daidouji mínimo que le molestaría lo que estaba a punto de hacer…_

_¿Cuál es tu nombre? - le dije sonriendo a la muchacha._

_Ella quedo atónita al escuchar mis palabras, lo note ya que se lo había dicho mucho mas amable y diferente a la vez pasada._

_Yo - comenzó a titubear, soy Akino Matsumoto._

_Bueno señorita Matsumoto ¿Quisiera ser mi acompañante para el baile?_

_¿Qué? - dice un tanto asombrada y sonriendo, hablas en serio._

_Nunca había hablado mas en serio en mi vida (sonreí)_

_Y después de eso, ella se veía muy feliz y contenta, me dio un beso en la mejilla diciendo que nos veríamos mañana._

_Al hacer y decir eso ella camino y creo que se fue a donde estaba un grupo de muchachas mirando en primera fila la situación._

_Yo solo la vi como se iba sonriendo, esas reacciones tan infantiles me recordaban tanto a Sakura, ella por el mínimo detalle sonreía y era feliz con tan poquito, no Shaoran - me dice la conciencia, otra vez pensando en ella ¿Y que más podría hacer? Yo la sigo amando con todo mi corazón y ese sentimiento que tengo hacia ella no morirá nunca, aunque ella ya haya tomado su decisión quedándose al lado de ese estúpido, se que yo fui el causante de todo y es mas creo que yo fui el que se la dejo en charola de plata y Yama solo jugo un mejor juego que el mío - mire hacia donde estaba Sakura y Tsuyoshi y comencé a caminar en dirección contraria._

_Me costo un poco entender estos días que nunca la podría odiar, nunca llegaría a tener un pensamiento malo y oscuro hacia ella y aunque me duela tendré que aceptar que perdí. _

_Se que no estuvo bien invitar a esa muchacha al baile, ya que no quiero que se haga ilusiones, pero que mas podía hacer viendo a los tortolitos al frente de mi, lo dije sin pensar pero impulsado también por un pequeño cargo de conciencia hacia esa muchachita después de todo no soy tan mala persona…_

**_KIMOMOTO SAORI..._**

* * *

_El capitulo numero 10 fue un poquito mas largo que los anteriores que había subido ya que no quería cortar los diálogos de los personajes y también por que se los debía a ustedes… valió un poquito la espera jajajaj._

_Espero y deseo con todo mi corazón que les sigan gustando los capítulos que actualice, y también les pido disculpas y lamento mucho la demora pero últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo, mi trabajo por desgracia me consume todo mi dia y llegue en las noches a avanzar un poquito._

_Los que si les adelantare es que me quedan muy poquitos capítulos para terminar esta querida historia._

_Gracias por la fidelidad y lealtad de todos ustedes, también a los nuevos fans gracias por el voto de confianza._

_Y bueno un gran abrazo a la distancia... Saori_


	13. El Gran Dia Llego

"_**El Ultimo Baile"**_

_**SAKURA KINOMOTO:**_

_Y llego el tan deseado, anhelado y esperado día Sábado para muchas personas (suspire) para muchos que no sean yo…_

_El ultimo baile, una noche mágica y especial, la noche donde todo es distinto, donde todos son felices, donde te sientes querida e importante, amada y respetada por tu acompañante sobre todo cuando esa persona es la mas importante para ti…_

_Pero bueno ese es un tema trillado para mi y para mi subconsciente (mire al espejo y vi una foto de mi mejor amiga y pensé) no se por que razón Tomoyo quería que me fuera con ella y Eriol, no tengo idea de por que insistía tanto que llegara al baile con ellos pero yo no podía ya que estaba comprometida con Tsuyoshi (mirando la hora en el reloj de la pared) que de hecho en unos minutos mas pasaría por mi._

_Me recogí el pelo con una peineta en forma de cereza que me habían regalado mis padres, me coloque brillo en los labios y un poco de sombra en los parpados ya que quería que fuera lo mas natural posible, me coloque el vestido color turquesa que es corte princesa, el que me había enviado mi madre de Paris para esta ocasión, lo compro en uno de sus tantos paseos y le había encantado ya que me dijo que combinaba perfectamente con mis ojos, también me coloque mis puntillas negras favoritas y un bolerito negro._

_De pronto escuche el timbre de mi casa, camine hacia la ventana mirando por ella y ahí lo vi, era Tsuyoshi que me esperaba en la entrada._

_Tome mi bolso de mano, baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la puerta abriéndola, el estaba sonriendo muy alegremente, pude notar que traía un traje pingüino (frac) totalmente negro, con camisa blanca y una humita negra, vi que en su mano derecha traía una linda rosa blanca así que me la pasa diciendo: Un rosa blanca para la muchacha mas bella y pura de todo este planeta._

_Gracias - le dije yo recibiendo la flor, no debiste molestarte._

_No me des las gracias (sonriendo) la verdad es que lo hice con mucho gusto, ya que tu eres muy importante para mi._

_Yo solo lo mire sin decir nada ya que no sabia que responderle, creo que el lo noto por que de inmediato me dice: La limosina nos espera (mostrándome su brazo) vamos._

_Si claro - le dije tomándole el brazo._

_Pasaron unos minutos, nos dirigíamos a la Preparatoria, yo miraba por la ventana ya que estaba completamente con mi mente en otro lado, como me hubiera gustado este hermoso momento haberlo compartido con el…_

_El, el chico que invita a otra al baile. **-**El, el chico que tanto sufrimiento me ha causado y por el cual he derramado varias lágrimas (suspire) hasta el día de hoy. **-**El, el chico que con su mirada me estremecía por completa. **-**El, el chico que con esa hermosa sonrisa me dejaba sin aliento, sin palabras y soñando con los ojos abiertos. -Y el, el chico dueño de mi corazón y de mis pensamientos, que aunque no me quiera, que aunque no quiera estar conmigo yo estaré enamorada de El toda mi vida…_

_¿Sakura me oyes?_

_Yo di vuelta mi cabeza hacia el y le dije mirándolo: Perdón Tsuyoshi ¿Me decías algo?_

_No (moviendo la cabeza) no te preocupes - me dice el sonriendo, es solo una tontería._

_**TSUYOSHI YAMA:**_

_No puede ser, que acaso nunca lograre que deje de pensar en ese estúpido._

_Llevamos veinte minutos juntos y no a dicho ni una sola palabra, pero Tsuyoshi tranquilo, tienes que relajarte, no puedes dejar que te venza y se te acabe la paciencia, ella esta contigo y aunque este pensando en Li esta noche es tuya y por fin la tendrás solo para ti._

_**SHAORAN LI:**_

_Son las 20:30 de la noche del sábado, me encuentro afuera de la casa de la señorita Matsumoto, mi acompañante al baile._

_Baje de mi automóvil, un deportivo rojo, el cual me habían enviado mis padres como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado, lo mas probable que lo hicieron con el fin de que yo no los odie por dejarme tirado en otro país (moví mi cabeza sonriendo) ¿Qué mas puede ser? esa es la forma de demostrar el Amor y la preocupación que tiene mi padre con su único heredero... como si me importara, ya ni siquiera me duele que lo hayan hecho._

_Me apoye en la puerta del conductor mirando hacia el cielo, habían muchas estrellas en el firmamento, se daba a entender que seria una noche mágica ¿Mágica? - me dije a mi mismo pasándome la mano derecho por mi cabeza ¿Por qué estoy pensando en estas palabras?_

_De pronto me imagine a Sakura sonriendo y suspire, esta noche era de nosotros querida Sakura, era nuestra - me di vuelta y pude notar mi reflejo en el vidrio de la puerta, me había colocado un traje negro y una camisa negra también, la verdad es que quise ir muy sencillo al baile, ni siquiera me coloque corbata ya que me sentía mas cómodo así._

_Trate de acomodar mi cabello con ambas manos cuando por detrás de mí escucho que me dicen: Buenas noches joven Li._

_Me di vuelta y ahí la vi sonriéndome, buenas noches Señorita Matsumoto - le conteste._

_Tengo que reconocer que se veía muy guapa y provocativa ¿Se preguntaran por que? Por que ella llevaba un vestido largo de color rojo y un escote muy pronunciado en la parte delantera que era muy llamativo._

_Pasaron los segundos y nos fuimos en dirección al baile._

_La señorita Matsumoto me hablaba de varias cosas pero la verdad es que yo estaba con mis pensamientos en otro lado, en otro lugar... con ella._

_Esa muchachita de mirada verde, hermosa y cristalina.** -**La misma que va al baile con mi enemigo. **-**Ella, la muchacha que ha logrado que yo sienta Amor y Felicidad, sentimientos que para mi no existían. **-**Ella, la que logro que yo sonriera con naturalidad y créanme que fue difícil. **-**Ella, la que me hizo soñar con los ojos abiertos. **-**Y la que me enamoro con su sonrisa sincera, transparente y natural._

_Ella fue, es y será la dueña de mi corazón por siempre…_

_Joven Li - me dice colocando su mano sobre la que tenía en el manubrio, le estoy hablando._

_Yo di vuelta la mirada hacia ella, ya que estábamos con el semáforo en rojo ¿Qué era lo que me decía?_

_¿Quería hacerle una pregunta? (mirándome) pero no se moleste por lo que le diré._

_No - dije moviendo la cabeza, puedes preguntar._

_¿Quería saber si tenía alguna persona importante (mirándome) especial?_

_¿Persona? - dije preguntando y mirándola con una gotita en la cabeza._

_Si - asiente con la cabeza, me refiero a si esta enamorado._

_¿Enamorado? - pensé para mi mismo y de inmediato se me vinieron las siguientes letras a la mente S.A.K.U.R.A. y comencé a sonrojar._

_Eso quiere decir que si - me dice sonriendo._

_Bueno yo… le dije mirando hacia adelante ya que la luz del semáforo había dado la verde, si… si lo estoy pero_

_Me mira con curiosidad, pude notarlo ya que la mire de reojos y ella me volvió a preguntar ¿Es un Amor no correspondido?_

_Lo que pasa señorita Matsumoto es que es un tema un poco delicado y complicado de explicar._

_Ah, esta bien - dice agachando la mirada hacia sus manos, no fue mi intención._

_No, no diga eso - le dije y pensé, que como era posible que yo fuera así, tan tranquilo, pasivo y normal con ella, ella una muchachita que apenas conocía ¿Sera que es por que hay muchas cosas de esta señorita que me recuerdan a Sakura? Como su comportamiento infantil y su curiosidad ¿Sera por eso que me siento bien y en paz a su lado?_

_Ella aun estaba con su mirada agachas así que le volví a decir: Lo que pasa es que yo no me comporte muy bien con ella y por eso se alejo de mí… pero es solo eso. _

**_KINOMOTO SAORI..._**

_GRACIAS CHICAS POR SUS REVIEWS... DE VERDAD MUY GRACIAS YA QUE ME DAN FUERZAS Y EMPUJE CADA VEZ QUE LOS LEO..._


	14. La Propuesta

"_**El Ultimo Baile"**_

**_Pero en el baile…._**

_Querida tranquila - dice Eriol mirando a su novia pasearse de un lado para otro._

_Es que Eriol yo (moviendo la cabeza) no puedo, Sakura debería haberse venido con nosotros - dice Tomoyo dejando de caminar, no con el joven Yama._

_Haber espera - se para al frente de ella y tomándola de los hombros con sus manos le dice: Tranquila Tomoyo (sonriendo) si te mueves tanto el hermoso peinado que llevas se te va a desarmar._

_Eriol - dice ella sonriendo, tienes razón._

_Sakura se sabe cuidar ¿No es cierto?_

_Si - dice la muchacha asintiendo con la cabeza._

_Entonces no te preocupes tanto ¿Ya? - le dice el tocándole la nariz con su dedo._

_Los dos muchachos sonrieron mirándose el uno al otro._

_Y no había tenido la oportunidad de decirte que te ves preciosa mi amor - le dice mirándola de arriba hacia abajo sonriendo, ella estaba con un vestido tipo strapless corto color azul haciendo resaltar sus ojos y un lindo peinado con muchos risos que caían sobre sus hombros._

_Gracias por decirlo (sonríe) y tu querido Eriol tampoco estas nada de mal - le dice sonriendo._

_Eriol vestía un traje de tres partes (chaqueta, Gillette y pantalón) negro con unas líneas muy finitas color azulinas, su camisa era celeste y su corbata era de color azul fuerte que combinaba perfectamente con el vestido de su novia._

_¿Te gusta entonces como me veo? - dice el mirándose y luego mirándola a ella._

_Si (sonriendo) querido te ves muy bien, de hecho muy elegante._

_Es lo menos que podía hacer para estar a la altura de la muchacha más linda y hermosa de este mundo._

_Eriol, amor me haces sonrojar - le dice ella un tanto nerviosa y sonriendo._

_Pero si es la verdad de hecho yo - dice comenzando a sacar una cajita color roja de su bolsillo, querida Tomoyo Daidouji (agachándose y abriendo la cajita) quisieras hacerme el honor (sonriendo) de ser la Señora Hiragizawa._

_Tomoyo se coloca las manos en su boca ya que estaba muy emocionada por ver a su novio arrodillado al frente de ella mostrándole un anillo y proponiéndole matrimonio, Eriol yo…_

_¿Quisieras estar conmigo de aquí hacia adelante y por el resto de nuestras vidas? - le dice sonriendo y comienza a pararse, saca el anillo de la cajita y se lo coloca en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda._

_Mi amor (sonríe) claro que si - le dice ella dando unos pasos y abrazándolo, yo si quiero ser tu esposa._

_Cuanto me alegro - le dice el soltándola._

_De pronto se escucha un ruido de arbustos detrás de ellos._

_Lo tienes - dice Eriol mirando hacia la oscuridad._

_Claro joven esta todo listo._

_Se escucha que dicen caminando hacia ellos, era Sam el mayordomo de Eriol sonriendo._

_Tomoyo se da vuelta dándose cuenta que el mayordomo de ahora su prometido tenia una cámara de video en su mano derecha._

_Buenas noches señorita Daidouji - dice Sam haciendo una reverencia._

_Buenas noches Sam - dice ella sonriendo y luego mirando a Eriol, amor._

_No te molestes (mirándola) querida, la verdad es que le pedí a Sam que grabara este hermoso y especial momento para que (sonriéndole) se lo mostremos a nuestros hijos._

_Gracias (sonriendo) por ser tan maravilloso Eriol, muchas gracias - le dice ella abrazándolo y dándole un beso._

_**SAKURA KINOMOTO**__: _

_Llegamos a la Preparatoria y entramos con Tsuyoshi al interior del salón de eventos donde se realizaba el baile, estaba todo bien ordenado e iluminado, menos mal ya que nos habíamos esforzado mucho y también habíamos trabajado bastante toda la semana._

_Caminamos por entremedio de las mesas y vi que mi mejor amigo me estaba haciendo señas desde una de ellas, nos dirigimos hacia ellos, saludamos y nos sentamos._

_Pude notar una pequeña tensión en el aire ya que Eriol y Tsuyoshi se miraban con un poquito de odio ¿Sera mi imaginación? Puede ser - me dije para mi misma moviendo la cabeza._

_Al momento después mi amiga mostrándome su mano izquierda me dice: Sakura mira el hermoso anillo que me obsequio mi novio._

_Que lindo - le conteste yo y de inmediato reaccione ya que ella sonreí mucho así que le pregunte: ¿No me digas que es lo que pienso que es?_

_Ella asiente con la cabeza diciendo: Esta noche Eriol me pidió que fuera su esposa (sonriendo) y yo acepte._

_Amiga felicidades - le dije abrazándola y luego mire a Eriol diciéndole: Felicidades Eriol te llevas a una muy bella persona._

_Gracias Sakura - me contesta el sonriendo, tengo mucha suerte ya que me casare con la mujer mas maravillosa y hermosa que existe en este mundo para mi._

_Eriol lo dice con unas palabras muy serias y convincentes pero también tiernas y delicadas por que tomo la mano de mi mejor amiga y la beso._

_Felicidades Daidouji - dice Tsuyoshi mirando a ambos, y felicidades Hiragizawa (sonriendo) eres muy afortunado._

_Gracias joven Yama - le contesta Tomoyo._

_No es necesario que me lo digas - le dice Eriol en un tono serio y mirando a Tsuyoshi directamente, yo lo se muy bien Yama._

_Tsuyoshi mira muy serio a Eriol y creo que estaba apunto de contestarle cuando veo que me estaban llamando del escenario (ya que nuestra mesa estaba muy cerquita de el) así que me pare dirigiéndome hacia ese lugar…_

_**TOMOYO DAIDOUIJI:**_

_Vi llegar a mi mejor amiga, se veía tan hermosa y radiante con ese bello vestido color turquesa, le hice señas con mi mano derecha y creo que resulto ya que ella se acerco a nosotros, venia junto al joven Yama, nos saludaron y se sentaron._

_Pasaron unos segundos y le comente lo sucedido con Eriol mi novio que ahora es mi prometido, tan hermoso, tan maravilloso fue ese momento para mi, todo fue ideal, soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo ya que estoy con la mejor persona que me haya regalado Dios y la vida._

_Ella se veía muy contenta y feliz por mi, nos felicito y el joven Yama también los hizo, yo lo agradecí pero mi prometido fue un poco cortante y serio de hecho con su comentario lo paro enseguida ya que no estaba muy contento por su presencia en nuestra mesa._

_Mi amiga se paro retirándose del lugar ya que creo que la necesitaban tras bambalinas._

_Fue cuando todo comenzó a empeorar en nuestra mesa ya que el aire era más espeso y pesado._

_Las miradas de Eriol y del joven Tsuyoshi eran de películas, esas de guerra ya que si hubieran estado en este momento en una de ellas seguro que se asesinaban mutuamente._

_**TSUYOSHI YAMA:**_

_Sakura estuvo callada todo el viaje y ahora que entramos al gimnasio la noto mas distraída de hecho no se como se dio cuenta de que Daidouji le hacia señas y por mas que trate que nos quedáramos en las ultimas mesas para que estuviéramos solos y así nadie nos interrumpiera ni nos molestara, fue inútil ya que los vio igual._

_Caminamos hacia ellos, saludamos y nos sentamos, me di cuenta de inmediato que Eriol no estaba muy contento por mi presencia en esta mesa._

_Sakura conversaba con su amiga, no se de que cosa ya que la verdad no estaba prestando mucha atención por que no me importaba en lo absoluto, solo quería que terminara luego todo esto para que así llegara la hora de que fuera mía por fin…_

_A los segundos me di cuenta que hablaban sobre una propuesta creo que era de matrimonio ya que Sakura los felicitaba y yo por inercia hice lo mismo, para así no quedar mal al frente de mi amada._

_Daidouji lo agradeció pero el muy imbécil de Hiragizawa se atrevió a cuestionarme, le iba a contestar cuando note que Sakura debía retirarse por que la necesitaban._

_Nos quedamos solo los tres en esa mesa…_

**_KINOMOTO SAORI..._**


	15. El Lobo Con Piel De Obeja

"_**El Ultimo Baile"**_

_**ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA:**_

_Nos sentamos con mi futura esposa en una mesa muy bella, eran para unas seis personas, ella se veía inquieta ya que a cada rato miraba hacia la entrada principal, lo más probable que era por que estaba buscando a su mejor amiga y eso es lógico ya que era muy tarde._

_Mire la hora en mi reloj y note que eran pasada de las nueve y Shaoran tampoco llegaba, me estaba preocupando un poco ya que después de la conversación que tuvimos ayer los tres con mi prometida no lo volví a ver, no me a contestado los mensajes ni tampoco me a de vuelto las llamadas que le he hecho (suspire) en todo caso no puedo pedir mas ya que se que estaba enojado y molesto por lo que habíamos hablado y cuando pasa eso es mejor dejarlo solo por un tiempo._

_Moví mi cabeza por reflejo así evitando un poco distraerme y dejar mis pensamientos e ideas de lado, cuando veo que venia llegando Sakura y su acompañante, nos saludaron y se sentaron, lo único que hice fue no sacarle la vista a ese estúpido ya que para serles sincero no quería que estuviera con nosotros en la misma mesa, a los segundos lo note un poco distraído y solo observaba su copa sin decir nada._

_Las muchachas conversaban muy entusiasmadas y vi muy feliz a mi amada contándole la noticia de nuestro compromiso a su mejor amiga._

_Sakura se veía muy feliz por lo de nuestra boda y nos dio sus felicitaciones, se que son sinceras y de todo corazón, hasta que fue el momento del idiota de Tsuyoshi el muy cínico sonriéndonos y felicitándonos como si yo le fuera a creer su repentino ataque de sinceridad…_

_Tomoyo lo agradeció bueno yo creo que lo hizo por que es una dama y la verdad es que yo no podía hacerlo ya que va contra mis principios y no puedo mentir ni menos fingir de que todo esta bien, por que eso no es verdad._

_Le conteste en un tono serio para ver de que era capaz pero obviamente no haría nada ya que sabe fingir muy bien y no perdería sus buenos modales al frente de Sakura._

_Hasta que llego el momento de que ella se fuera de nuestra mesa y nos quedamos los tres ahí mirándonos…_

_No creas que todo lo que haz hecho hasta ahora te de resultado - le dije mirándolo._

_¿Perdón? - contesta el un poco asombrado._

_Lo que escuchaste - le dije serio, se que tu estas detrás de todo lo que ha pasado (mirándolo) tu eres el gran culpable del distanciamiento que hay entre Sakura y Shaoran._

_El solo me observaba tomando de su copa para luego dejarla en la mesa diciéndome: ¿Y se supone que porque debería ser yo el culpable Hiragizawa? (mirándome) acaso tienes pruebas de lo que estas diciendo._

_No necesito de pruebas para darme cuenta de la mala persona que eres Yama y estoy mas que seguro que tú hiciste algo para separarlos ¿No es así?_

_Movió la cabeza sonriendo, no se de donde sacas estos disparates (me mira) ¿No será que a lo mejor ser el arquero del equipo de futbol te esta pasando la cuenta? - lo dice con un tono sarcástico y apuntándose la cabeza con el dedo índice._

_Tomoyo solo nos miraba de un lado para el otro un poco nerviosa creo ya que se imaginaba que no iba a reaccionar de la mejor manera._

_¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? - le dije frunciendo el ceño y apretando mi mano derecha para convertirla en puño._

_Mi prometida que estaba a mi lado coloco su mano sobre la mia, la mire y ella solo me miraba con esa hermosa, serena y tranquila mirada azulina, dándome a entender con eso que yo debía tranquilizarme hasta que escuche…_

_Eriol, Eriol (moviendo la cabeza de un lado para el otro) no será que tu cabeza esta creando muchas ideas y conclusiones que no son ciertas (mirándome) y estas buscando un culpable para justificar todo lo que le pasa a tu amiguito._

_Eriol - me dice Tomoyo apretándome la mano que me tenía sujetada con la suya anteriormente._

_No te preocupes querida - le dije susurrando, no pasara nada (sonreí)_

_Ella solo me mira sonriendo mientras que yo volví a mirar a Tsuyoshi Yama y el me vuelve a decir: Es eso verdad, tu amigo están cobarde que no se puede defender solo y tiene que mandar a chaperones y guardaespaldas como tu para que lo defiendan y lo cuiden._

_Mira Yama - le dije sonriendo, te dije la vez pasada que no le volvieras hacer nada a Shaoran y créeme que mi advertencia sigue en pie._

_¿Advertencia? - suelta una carcajada, dirás amenaza._

_Tómala como quieras - le conteste._

_Joven Yama no cree que esas no son formas de referirse a las personas - le dice mi prometida mirándolo seriamente, sobre todo cuando no están presentes._

_Señorita Daidouji - dice el mirándola._

_Yo estaba muy atento y esperando a lo que el le respondiera, ya que juro que si le decía alguna palabra ofensiva era capaz de molerlo a golpes para así enseñarle a contestar bien… La verdad es que no suelo actuar así con las personas pero este muchacho ya se tenía más que ganado mis golpes._

_**TSUYOSHI YAMA:**_

_El muy infeliz con sus palabras lo único que busca es provocarme y que yo caiga en su juego, pero si tengo que reconocer que es muy hábil ya que con sus palabras me dio a entender que sabia todo lo que había hecho, se di cuenta perfectamente de lo que había sucedido y me descubrió._

_Se que las palabras que le dije le deben haber molestado ya que pude notar en varias oportunidades que Tomoyo le tomaba la mano y algo le susurraba._

_Si pensé que seria violento como su estúpido amigo Li y que me daría algun golpe por las cosas ofensivas que le había dicho que en realidad se las dije porque quise y también lo hice para provocarlo pero el aun así, se contuvo…_

_Aunque también me contestaba pesadeces y hasta me volvió amenazar, como si yo le tuviera miedo estuvimos así unos minutos mas con el dimes y diretes hasta que Tomoyo me dice una de esas frases que suele decir ella, esas de buena persona._

_Como si a mí me importara ser una buena persona… así que calmadamente le conteste: Señorita Daidouji (mirándola)_

_Note que Hiragizawa no me quitaba de encima esa mirada protectora y asesina yo creo que alguna grosería o palabra incorrecta que digiera me daría por muerto de parte de el._

_Seguí hablando, la verdad es que no suelo referirme así de las personas cuando no están presentes pero yo solo le contestaba a su prometido._

_Ella me miraba atentamente así que continúe, ya que nosotros teníamos una conversación pendiente desde hace días y lo mínimo que yo tengo que hacer en este momento es defenderme ya que esa vez (sonreí y lo mire a el) Hiragizawa no me dejo hacerlo y (mirándola a ella ahora) también por que es lógico que me moleste por lo que me esta diciendo y acusando sin bases ni fundamentos. _

_¿Sin bases ni fundamento? - me dice el molesto, te dije que no las necesitaba ya que se que tu estas enamorado de Sakura y te creo capaz de hacer todo lo posible para separarlos._

_Que se cree aun esta provocándote pero no le daré en el gusto, así que respire hondo y le dije: Si estoy o no estoy enamorado de Sakura ese es mi problema (mirándolo) y lo segundo que me dijiste (moviendo la cabeza) no es asunto tuyo ni mío ya que eso a nosotros no nos incumbe, si Sakura se alejo de Li o viceversa es por que habrán tenido sus razones para hacerlo ¿O no?_

_Ellos solo me miraban...__ y eso no quiere decir que yo sea el culpable de sus problemas, lo mas probable es que tu amigo no valoro ni dio su lugar a Sakura y por eso ella se alejo de el._

_O bien alguien se interpuso haciéndole creer a Shaoran que tu y ella tienen una relación - me dice Hiragizawa sonriendo, que evidentemente no existe._

_Puedes creer lo que quieras Hiragisawa - le dije tomando mi copa con la mano derecha y tomando de ella, pero para serte sincero poco me importa lo que pienses (sonreí) ya que me da lo mismo por que no me quita el sueño._

**_KINOMOTO SAORI..._**


	16. La Verdad

"_**El Ultimo Baile"**_

_**SHAORAN LI:**_

_Llegamos a la Preparatoria, estacione el vehículo en la zona indicada, bajamos de el y en segundos ya estábamos caminando en dirección al salón de eventos, entramos y pude ver que era realmente hermoso, la producción y los efectos especiales, hasta un tonto se daría cuenta que era un buen trabajo y era obvio que Sakura era la responsable de todo esto._

_Caminamos entremedio de las mesas y sentí que la señorita Matsumoto se aferraba mas a mi brazo, pude notar también las miradas de las personas que estaban allí…_

_¿Esta bien? - le dije agachando mi mirada hacia ella._

_Si claro (me sonríe) es solo que me siento un poco extraña por la situación._

_¿Extraña? - le dije parando de caminar ¿Por qué lo dice?_

_Es que noto muchas miradas sobre nosotros y eso no me gusta ya que no son muy buenas por que la mayoría son de sus admiradoras._

_¿Admiradoras? - le dije sonriendo un poco asombrado._

_Si - asiente con su cabeza, no me diga que no tenia idea que existe un grupo de muchachas que forman su club de fans._

_Yo solo reí ante sus palabras ya que nunca me había dado el tiempo de fijarme en eso, una vez Eriol me lo había comentado y también Sakura en varias oportunidades me lo habían dicho pero no me imaginaba que esas muchachas se hayan dado el tiempo de crear un club de fans, cuando y como no lo se._

_Note que ella miraba sus manos con su cabeza agachas y por reflejo subí su cara con mi mano para que me mirara, cuando vi que ella me estaba prestando atención le dije: Tranquila nada sucederá (sonreí) te lo prometo._

_Gracias - me dice ella sonriendo._

_Sentí que esa sonrisa me calo fuerte por dentro ya que pensé de inmediato en Sakura, daría lo que fuera para que este momento hubiera sido con ella…_

_Hasta cuando Shaoran sigues pensando en ella - me dije, tienes que seguir para delante y ya no pensar en querer tener algo que ya nunca vas a volver a tener. _

_Moví mi cabeza dándome vuelta y mostrándole mi brazo, ella lo tomo y seguimos caminando, vi en una de las mesas del centro a mi mejor amigo y su novia también me di cuenta que estaba el estúpido de Tsuyoshi Yama ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que ella también esta en esa mesa? Sentí mi corazón palpitar muy fuerte ¿Qué pasara si nos encontramos ahí? Por fin después de tanto tiempo la tendría al frente y no sabría que decirle yo… yo soy tan pésimo para hablar y es mas creo que las escasas palabras que tendría en ese instante no saldrían de mi boca._

_Estábamos muy cerca y pude notar que estaban discutiendo ya que Eriol algo le decía y el solo sonreía, irónicamente le contesto algo y luego tomo de su copa para después levantarse de su silla e irse._

_Te lo dije - le dice Eriol a Tomoyo, el esta detrás de todo lo que paso._

_Querido relájate por favor - le dice mirándolo, este no es el lugar apropiado._

_Lo se Tomoyo, solo que odio (moviendo la cabeza) a esta clase de personas (mirándola) cínicas y mal intencionadas._

_Cuando justo llegamos…_

_Buenas noches - les dije llegando a la mesa._

_Amigo - me dice Eriol mirándome asombrado, levantándose de su silla y mostrándome su mano para saldarme._

_La señorita Matsumoto soltó mi brazo, así que le di la mano a Eriol en forma de saludo._

_Pensé que no vendrías - me dice sonriendo y soltándome la mano._

_Pero ya estoy aquí - le conteste y pude ver que Tomoyo se estaba parando así que cordialmente le dije: Buenas noches señorita Daidouji._

_Buenas noches joven Li - me dice asintiendo con la cabeza._

_Ex Señorita - dice Eriol interrumpiendo._

_¿Cómo es eso? - le pregunte._

_Bueno es que en un tiempo mas (sonriendo) será Señora._

_¿Señora? (sonreí) no me digas que._

_Si joven Li - me dice Daidouji, Eriol me pidió matrimonio._

_Matrimonio - dije sonriendo y mirando a Eriol, hasta que caíste amigo (dándole un abrazo de felicitaciones)_

_El Amor amigo - me dice soltándome y sonriendo, así es el Amor._

_Felicidades._

_Escucho que dicen y ahí recordé que no venia solo, mire hacia mi costado y vi a la señorita Matsumoto haciendo una reverencia, así que les dije: Ella es…_

_Justo en ese momento se escucha la voz del Director en el escenario así que todos miramos hacia allá._

_Buenas noches jóvenes - comienza a decir el Director con el micrófono en su mano, les doy la bienvenida al ultimo baile que se realiza para despedir a los alumnos que cursan el ultimo año de Preparatoria, tengo que reconocer que el salón de eventos quedo estupendo gracias a la ayuda y a la coordinación de la señorita Kinomoto y su equipo._

_Al decir eso el Director un reflector que contenía una luz blanca dio directamente hacia donde estaba Sakura en una de las esquinas del escenario, estaba con un grupo de personas, se veía tan linda y creo que hasta estaba sonrojada por que se estaba tapando su rostro con una de sus manos._

_Una de las muchachas que estaba con ella la empujo haciendo que ella diera unos cuantos pasos así llego al lado del Director._

_Por favor démosle un gran aplauso a la señorita Kinomoto - dice el Director._

_Todos aplaudieron mientras que el señor le pasaba el micrófono para que ella hablara._

_Sakura lo tomo y después de unos segundos dijo: Muchas gracias por sus aplausos de todo corazón muchas gracias pero la verdad es que todo esto, todo lo que ven no fue merito mío si no del equipo del comité creativo, sin ellos nada de esto hubiera sido posible._

_Al terminar de decir eso ella le devuelve el micrófono al Director sonriendo y comenzando a caminar._

_Bueno y que siga la celebración, diviértanse y pásenlo muy bien ya que esta noche es mágica y especial (sonriendo) ah y también recuerden que unos momentos mas será la coronación y premiación del Rey y la Reina del ultimo baile._

_Pasaron unos segundos y termino de hablar, yo no podía dejar de mirar a Sakura que aun se encontraba en las esquinas del escenario, creo que Eriol y Tomoyo se dieron cuenta por que se presentaron solos con mi acompañante._

_Buenas noches soy Eriol Hiragizawa-dice mi amigo mirándola, y esta hermosa señorita es mi prometida Tomoyo Daidouji._

_Mucho gusto - dice Daidouji sonriendo._

_No al contrario el gusto es mío - dice mi acompañante, soy Akino Matsumoto._

_Shaoran - me dice Eriol acercándose a mí y colocándose al lado, ¿Estas bien?_

_Si - dije moviendo la cabeza, estoy bien._

_El solo me sonrió…_

_Bueno iré al tocador joven Li - me dice la señorita Matsumoto comenzando a caminar, permiso._

_Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y vi como se iba, Tomoyo le dice algo a Eriol y también se fue, así que nos quedamos los dos._

_Eriol tomo asiento y yo hice lo mismo sentándome a su lado izquierdo, fue idea mía o vi al odioso de Yama en esta mesa - le dije._

_Si - dice Eriol tomando su copa, era el._

_Yo solo observe mientras bebía de ella y luego la deja en la mesa diciéndome: Vino con Sakura._

_Ah eso era - dije yo mirando hacia la mesa._

_Tienes que estar tranquilo amigo - dice dándome una palmada en la espalda, solo es su pareja para el baile._

_¿Qué? - dije yo, ¿Su acompañante? (subiendo mi vista)_

_Si - me dice mirándome, ellos no están juntos._

_Pero eso no - le dije asombrado y mirándolo._

_Tsuyoshi Yama siempre ha estado enamorado de Sakura._

_No me digas lo obvio Eriol - le dije tomando la copa que tenia al frente con mi mano._

_Se que ya lo sabias Shaoran, pero créeme que Sakura no quiere nada con el, ella solo te quiere a ti._

_¿A mi? - dije mientras tomaba un sorbo de la copa, entonces ese infeliz me mintió otra vez y yo como un estúpido volví a caer - pensé para mi mismo._

_Se que no me crees pero la verdad es que ya me esta aburriendo este jueguito que traes - me dice haciendo que yo vuelva a la realidad._

_No se cual es el tema o el problema (moviendo la cabeza) que se traen ustedes dos pero ya de una vez (mirándome) por que no le dices que la amas y terminas con todo esto._

_Eriol - dije suspirando, soy un estúpido._

_Pude notar que al decir eso mí mejor amigo quedo un poco asombrado ya que creo que nunca se imaginaba que yo fuera decir algo así._

_Yo amo con todo mi corazón a Sakura y se que le hice mucho daño al alejarme de ella sin siquiera decirle el por que de mi decisión (moví mi cabeza) me enceguecí por los celos, por la rabia, por la impotencia (mirándolo) por este maldito orgullo que tengo y solo me aleje siendo un cobarde, escapando de mi realidad y colocándome la coraza impenetrable (suspire) otra vez._

_Nunca es tarde para enmendar los errores amigo - me dice, habla con ella (mirándome) se que puede ser difícil pero también se que ella te entenderá._

_Yo no puedo acercarme a ella y solo pedirle perdón por hacerla sufrir y llorar por mi culpa, con que cara lo hare - dije pasándome la mano sobre mi cabello._

_Con la misma que tienes ahora - me dice sonriendo, la puedes hacer como la carita del gato con botas, esa de la película de shrek 2 (se ríe)_

_Eriol - le dije sonriendo, eres un estúpido._

_Ah hombre solo bromeaba, anímate y arriésgate._

_Si tienes razón, gracias por tus palabras._

**_KINOMOTO SAORI..._**


	17. ¿Mis Pensamientos Me Traicionan?

"_**El Ultimo Baile"**_

_**SAKURA KINOMOTO:**_

_Me dirigí a la parte trasera del escenario, un poco preocupada y pensando en lo que podría estar pasando en la mesa en este momento, se que es un poco paranoico de mi parte darle vueltas al asunto pero es que se me hace inevitable no hacerlo._

_Eriol y Tsuyoshi no se tienen mucha simpatía y que digo con Li, siempre se han llevado mal y no se por que razón, discutían cada vez que se topaban, cada vez que se tenían al frente lo hacían sin importarles donde estaban o con quien estaban, en una que otra oportunidad tuve que separar a Shaoran de Tsuyoshi para que no se mataran a golpes, Shaoran siempre le tuvo desconfianza… hay (suspire) por que todas las cosas que siempre recuerdo tienen que terminar refiriéndose a el, de alguna o de otra manera siempre termino pensando en Li._

_De pronto siento una mano sobre mi hombro, haciendo con eso que yo sienta un escalofrió que me recorrió por completa y lentamente me fui dando vuelta para ver quien era…_

… _Era el Director que me estaba mirando y sonriendo, así que solté un pequeño suspiro de alivio._

_Espero no haberla asustado - me dice el, señorita Kinomoto._

_No - asentí con la cabeza, claro que no señor._

_El solo sonreía mirando hacia el interior del salón, tengo que reconocer que hizo un excelente trabajo - me dijo._

_Gracias señor - haciendo una reverencia._

_En todo caso no esperaba menos de usted._

_Yo solo sonreí y le dije: De verdad muchas gracias pero el trabajo no solo fue mío si no que también del comité creativo._

_El solo asintió con su cabeza diciendo: Lo se señorita Kinomoto (sonriendo) bueno y ahora permiso ya que tengo que animar un baile._

_El Director se dirige hacia el escenario con el micrófono en su mano, comienza a decir unas palabras y no se por que razón mire hacia las mesas y en especial a la nuestra._

_Vi a Shaoran abrazándose con Eriol, junto a el estaba mi mejor amiga y esa muchacha que seria la acompañante de el._

_Sentí que poco a poco me comenzaba a faltar el aire, no podía respirar bien y me dolía el pecho ¿Por qué aun me pasa esto? ¿Por qué todavía me siento así? ¿Por qué no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza y de mi corazón? Dios ya no quiero sentir más este sentimiento que solo me hace sufrir y llorar._

_Tenia ganas de llorar y solo por el simple hecho de verlo ahí tan cerca de mi, lo que me alegra es que se ve bien, tranquilo y sonriendo, se veía tan lindo con el traje que traía puesto… Sakura deja de fijar en eso - me dice mi conciencia, no puedo regresar a esa mesa, no puedo estar donde este el y viéndolo con otra persona que no sea yo, yo tengo miedo de lo que pase al tenerlo al frente de mi ya que recuerdo que la ultima vez que estuvimos frente a frente fue cuando me quebró el corazón en dos y se alejo de mi, yo no estoy lista para sentirme vacía otra vez…_

_De pronto sentí una luz que se posaba sobre mi y por inercia coloque mi mano en mi cara ya que no quería que nadie se diera cuenta que estaba llorando, pero a los segundos sentí que me empujaban hacia el escenario así que lo único que hice fue dar unos cuantos pasos secándome las lagrimas con mi mano y rápidamente ya estaba al lado del Director, me susurro algo en el oído pero no pude escuchar nada por el ruido de los aplausos, también me paso el micrófono y yo un poco nerviosa y temblorosa lo recibí con la mano derecha, mire hacia el publico y la verdad es que no quería distraerme con Shaoran así que no miraría a las mesas si no hacia un punto muerto que había decidido que seria el medio del salón, hacia la pared del final._

_Escuche abruptamente un silencio total, me imagine que me estaban felicitando por la decoración así que trague saliva y comencé hablar: Muchas gracias por sus aplausos de todo corazón muchas gracias pero la verdad es que todo esto, todo lo que ven no fue merito mío si no del equipo del comité creativo, sin ellos nada de esto hubiera sido posible._

_Termine de decir eso y le pase el micrófono al Director, solo quería salir rápidamente del escenario, quería salir corriendo de aquí, perderme por un tiempo y no pensar mas en el._

_**TOMOYO DAIDUIJI:**_

_Por fin la cuarta guerra mundial que teníamos en esta mesa termino, Tsuyoshi se fue y Eriol se quedo observando como se perdía entre la multitud._

_Nunca me imagine que el joven Yama fuera así, pensé que era una buena persona pero con todo lo que se hablo aquí me di cuenta que me equivoque, impresionante como ese dicho "Caras vemos pero corazones no sabemos" es muy cierto y en esta ocasión define justo a este muchacho que nos tenia engañados a todos._

_Tengo que decirle a mi mejor amiga, ella tiene que saber quien es realmente Tsuyoshi Yama._

_Mi prometido me dice unas palabras y yo le conteste para que se tranquilizara, cuando escuchamos que alguien nos hablaba por el lado de Eriol así que miramos los dos y nos dimos cuenta que era el joven Li acompañado de una señorita._

_A Eriol le cambio la cara de enojo y de molestia que tenía minutos antes en segundos al ver a su mejor amigo, ahora se veía feliz y contento._

_Mi prometido (sonreí) algunas veces tiene unas reacciones infantiles (pero eso me encanta en todo caso) se que estaba muy preocupado por el joven Li y yo lo entiendo muy bien ya que a mi también me pasaba lo mismo con Sakura cuando no llegaba._

_Ellos se saludaron muy entusiasmados y sonrientes, el joven Li me saludo muy amablemente, me extraño un poco tengo que reconocerlo ya que hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía así de esta forma educada y con buenos modales._

_Eriol le comento sobre lo del compromiso y el lo felicito dándole una abrazo de alegría y diciéndole unas frases un tanto machistas diría yo, pero no importa ya que ellos tienen esa relación de amistad un poco irónica y sarcástica._

_Pude notar a una señorita detrás de Li muy bonita tengo que decirlo pero creo que no la había visto antes puede que sea un curso inferior a nosotros, ella también nos felicito y cuando del joven Li nos la iba a presentar se escucha la voz del Director dándonos la bienvenida, así que todos miramos hacia el escenario, después de unos segundos de hablar comenzó a darle las gracias a mi amiga por lo hermoso del lugar, es verdad Sakura había hecho un muy buen trabajo…_

_Justo una luz enfoca a una persona que caminaba hacia el escenario se estaba acercando al Director cuando me di cuenta que era mi mejor amiga._

_Ella tomo el micrófono que le había pasado el Director con su mano derecha y antes de que comenzara a hablar miro el centro del salón creo que era hacia la pared del final, se debe haber estado enfocando en un punto muerto ya que ella se pone un poco nerviosa cuando tiene que hablar en publico o a lo mejor vio a antes para acá dándose cuenta de que Li y su acompañante ya habían llegado ¿Puede haber sido eso?_

_Termino de hablar y salió rápidamente del escenario, el Director se despidió y la música volvió a sonar._

_Eriol y yo nos miramos, luego miramos al joven Li y el estaba como ido mirando hacia el escenario, lo mas probable era que estaba mirando a donde se encontraba mi mejor amiga._

_Mi prometido reacciono y nos presento con la señorita para que su amigo volviera a la realidad._

_Pasaron un par de minutos y la señorita Matsumoto se disculpo retirándose al tocador y yo decidí ir a buscar a Sakura, le dije a Eriol y me retire del lugar._

**_KINOMOTO SAORI..._**


	18. Es Ahora O Nunca

"_**El Ultimo Baile"**_

_**TSUYOSHI YAMA:**_

_Tuve que retirarme de la mesa ya que el maldito de Hiragizawa me seguía interrogando, molestando y provocando, me dirigí al patio de la Preparatoria para poder distraerme y relajarme…_

_A los segundos después recibí la llamada que tanto esperaba y camine hacia la entrada principal del establecimiento, me junte con un conocido y me entrego lo que necesitaba, le pague y a los segundos camine hacia el salón de eventos, fui a la mesa de los refrescos sacando dos de ellos con mis manos y camine hacia un lugar oscuro._

_Saque la bolsita, la abrí y vacié su interior en uno de los vasos, lo moví un poco para que el polvito se disolviera y dije: Ahora si querida Sakura serás mía y nadie se entrometerá en mis planes, tome los dos refrescos y camine en busca de ella._

_**SAKURA KINOMOTO:**_

_Camine por inercia y llegue detrás de bambalinas donde me esperaban todos los integrantes del comité creativo, después de agradecerme las palabras y el crédito que les había dado, me felicitaron muy alegremente._

_Pero yo solo quería salir de ahí y desgraciadamente no podía hacer nada ye que ellos no me dejaban por que estaban todos a mí alrededor, yo tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados y lo único que quería en ese momento era perderme y huir de este lugar._

_De pronto escucho que me dicen: Felicidades querida Sakura._

_Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba mi mejor amiga sonriéndome._

_Gracias Tomoyo - le dije caminando hacia ella, yo estaba tan nerviosa (agachando mi mirada)_

_Lo se - me dice ella tomándome las manos, pero ya paso amiga._

_Si tienes razón - subí mi mirada y ahí la mire sonriendo pero había algo que no estaba bien ya que pude notar que su mirada era un poco distinta a la habitual así que le pregunte: ¿Sucede algo?_

_Amiga tu sabes que te quiero mucho y que me preocupa bastante lo que te pueda suceder - me dice soltándome las manos._

_Y lo se Tomoyo - le dije sonriendo._

_Ella solo me miraba sin decir nada, una pequeña sensación en mi interior me decía que algo estaba pasando ya que ella estaba muy seria, ¿Hay algo que tengo que saber?_

_Si - dice suspirando, la verdad es que no se como comenzar a hablar._

_¿Comenzar a hablar? - le dije y pensé, que extraño ya que si no me equivoco es la primera vez que ella me decía algo así._

_Se trata del Joven Yama._

_¿Sobre Tsuyoshi? - dije asombrada._

_El no es una buena persona Sakura (mirándome) créeme que hay algo que tiene este muchacho que no me gusta, que me asusta (moviendo la cabeza) y no quiero que te haga daño._

_Tomoyo yo (mirándola) no se que decirte, el es mi amigo, un muy buen amigo y…_

_Eso es lo que te esta haciendo creer - me dice mi mejor amiga interrumpiéndome, Sakurita (mirándome seria) tu no te haz dado cuenta pero el no tiene buenas intenciones._

_Yo (moviendo la cabeza) no se por que me dices todo esto, pero tu sabes que yo a el lo considero un amigo y eso nada mas._

_Mira amiga - me dice tomándome las manos, lo único que te pido por favor es que tienes que estar alerta ya que estoy segura que el solo se quiere aprovechar de ti._

_Estas equivocada - le dije un tanto seria, el nunca me haría nada, yo confió en Tsuyoshi._

_Cuando justo venia llegando el y nos dice sonriendo: ¿Están hablando de mí?_

_Tsuyoshi - dije mirándolo._

_Tomoyo me suelta las manos y dio un par de pasos hacia tras._

_Te estabas tardando mucho preciosa (sonriendo) así que decidí venir a buscarte._

_Yo eh - dije, si ya nos íbamos con Tomoyo (mirando a mi amiga) ¿Cierto?_

_Ella solo asiente con su cabeza._

_Pude notar que Tsuyoshi sonreía mucho así que lo mire, el se acerco a mi y me dice: Te traje un refresco (pasándome un vaso) creí que podrías tener sed._

_Gracias - le dije recibiéndolo._

_Bueno permiso - dice mi mejor amiga comenzando a caminar, te espero en nuestra mesa Sakura._

_Claro - dije yo mirándola._

_Y por favor acuérdate de lo que te pedí._

_Yo solo asentí con la cabeza mientras observaba como ella se iba perdiendo de mi vista._

_¿Le sucede algo a la señorita Daidouji? - me pregunta el._

_No - dije moviendo la cabeza, solo que estaba un poco preocupada (sonreí) tu sabes lo exagerada y sobreprotectora que es mi mejor amiga._

_Ah - me dice el con cara de no creerme._

_Pero es solo eso - le volvi a decir._

_Bueno como digas (me sonríe)_

_Pasaron unos minutos y yo solo miraba el vaso con refresco que me había pasado anteriormente Tsuyoshi, pensando un poco en lo que me había dicho Tomoyo, ¿Por que me lo dijo de esa manera? ¿De verdad será que yo no me he dado cuenta? ¿Y que mi amigo me esta ocultando algo? No que va deben ser solo ideas de ella ya que el me a demostrado ser un muy buen amigo ya que todas las veces que estuve sola y triste, todas esas veces que Shaoran me hacia llorar, el siempre estuvo ahí apoyándome, sin preguntarme nada el solo me brindo su hombro para llorar y sus palabras de aliento cuando las necesite._

_Sakura - me dice Tsuyoshi haciendo que yo lo mirara, ¿No vas a tomar de tu vaso preciosa?_

_Eh si (moví mi cabeza) perdona._

_Salud querida Sakura - dice chocando su vaso con el mío, que esta noche sea inolvidable._

_Al decir eso el comienza a tomar de su vaso así que por inercia yo iba hacer lo mismo cuando escucho que una de las chicas del comité me llamaba hacia el escenario._

_**SHAORAN LI:**_

_Tiene razón mi mejor amigo, tengo que armarme de valor e ir en su búsqueda, si claro lo hare, aunque me imagino que ella no quiere verme y se que no me escuchara por que es lógico que no quiera hacerlo después de todo lo que la hecho sufrir y llorar… y la entiendo ya que yo en su lugar no lo haría, pero igual me acercare a ella ya que a estas alturas de mi vida no tengo nada mas que perder de lo que ya he perdido antes._

_¿Y la señorita Matsumoto es…? - dice Eriol colocando su mano en mi hombro._

_¿Ah? - le dije mirándolo._

_Disculpa por sacarte de tu planeta amigo - me dice sonriendo._

_No te preocupes - le dije moviendo la cabeza, ¿Pero que era lo que me preguntabas?_

_Te hablaba de la señorita Matsumoto (mirándome) tengo que reconocer que me asombro un poco verte acompañado de alguien._

_A mi igual (sonreí) pero no me preguntes el por que o la razón, por que ni yo mismo lo se, solo se que me siento bien y tranquilo con su compañía._

_No será que…- me dice mirándome serio._

_No Eriol (moviendo la cabeza) no es lo que estas pensando - le dije en un tono serio, yo estoy y estaré enamorado de Sakura (mirándolo) toda mi vida._

_Justo en ese momento venia llegando mi acompañante a nuestra mesa, ella venia por el lado izquierdo y la prometida de Eriol venia por el lado derecho._

_Se sentaron y pasaron unos segundos, ellos conversaban pero yo no podía dejar de mirar hacia el escenario ¿Dónde estará Sakura?... Tengo que hablar con ella, ahora ya - me dije para mi mismo parándome._

_Pero cuando por fin había decidido ir a buscarla y decirle todo lo que tenía atravesado en mi garganta, se para la música escuchándose la voz del Director, otra vez._

_Bueno jóvenes ha llegado el momento de coronar a nuestros Reyes - dice el Director._

_Una señorita que estaba al lado de el, le entrega un sobre de color rosado y el lo recibe abriéndolo, a los segundos sonriendo saca un papel de color blanco que era el contenido del sobre y dice: y bueno nuestra querida y amada Reina del ultimo año de Preparatoria (mirándonos) no es nada mas ni nada menos que la señorita Sakura Kinomoto._

_¿Sakura? - dije para mi mismo mientras que se escuchaban muchos aplausos y una luz que enfoca el lado izquierdo del escenario, donde aparecía Sakura subiendo los escalones y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el Director._

_¿Si Sakura es la Reina del ultimo baile puede que el Rey sea…?- dije mirando el escenario._

**_KINOMOTO SAORI..._**


	19. La Reina Del Baile

"_**El Ultimo Baile"**_

_**TSUYOSHI YAMA:**_

_Después de buscar mucho la encontré, estaba con Daidouji ¿Quizás de que estaban hablando? Por que se veían un poco serias y si no me equivoco Sakura dijo mi nombre._

_Llegue a su lado y creo que se asusto por que estaba un poco sorprendida por mi presencia ahí._

_Le comente que la andaba buscando y ella solo me miraba sin decir nada, note que Daidouji también se mantenía en silencio._

_Le sonreí pasándole el vaso que con tanto cariño le había preparado, ella lo recibió dándome las gracias._

_A los segundos su amiga se despidió y comenzó a caminar diciendo unas palabras que me parecieron un tanto sospechosas._

_¿Sera que le habrá dicho alguna cosa? Puede que le haya comentado lo que sucedió en la mesa anteriormente, si puede ser ¿Le habrá pedido que se alejara de mi? Si puede ser pero yo conozco a Sakura y aunque Daidouji es su mejor amiga ella nunca cambiara su opinión al respecto de mí ya que yo nunca la he defraudado, siempre la he apoyado y escuchado cuando ella estaba triste y sola por culpa del imbécil de Li._

_Yo he esperado tranquilamente a su lado, le he dado el espacio y el tiempo para que se enamorara de mi pero veo que no me funciono el plan de conquistarla por la buena, no me dio ningún resultado positivo ser paciente y el amigo desinteresado así que tuve que cambiar el plan y decidí tomar lo que me corresponde por derecho… por la fuerza._

_La mire y ella estaba un tanto ida, ni siquiera por que estoy yo al frente de ella es capaz de prestarme atención, suspire y le dije con mi mejor sonrisa: Sakura (mirándola) ¿No vas a tomar de tu vaso preciosa?_

_Ella solo me mira moviendo su cabeza y diciendo al vez: Eh si, perdona._

_Salud querida Sakura - le dije chocando mi vaso con el de ella, que esta noche sea inolvidable._

_Al decirle esas palabras comencé a tomar de mi vaso, ella creo que iba hacer lo mismo cuando se escucha que la estaban llamando, una muchacha le hacia señas con la mano, así que ella me miro y le dije: No te preocupes Sakura vamos._

_Así que caminamos hacia allá ese lugar…_

_**TOMOYO DAIDOUJI:**_

_Sakura están despistada e ingenua que no es capaz de ver las cosas malas de las personas… yo la quiero mucho pero hay veces que no la entiendo ya que se pasa de buena._

_Siempre pensé y sentí que ese muchacho algo extraño se traía pero no le di mucha importancia ya que demostró ser una buena persona cuidando y apoyando a mi mejor amiga, pero ahora con lo que se hablo en la mesa mas me di cuenta que yo estaba en lo correcto._

_Llegue a buscar a Sakura y la encontré rodeada de varias personas, eran sus compañeros, los del comité creativo, la estaban felicitando y se veían realmente felices._

_Camine hacia ella y le di mis felicitaciones también, ella se voltio a verme, la note rara, su mirada estaba un poco triste ¿Por qué siempre tiene que estar así? Mi mejor amiga es una muy buena y linda persona, ella no se merece sufrir o que este todo el tiempo así._

_Platicamos un poco y yo lo único que quería era decirle la verdad sobre el joven Yama pero no sabia como hacerlo ya que si le contaba todo lo que sucedió en la mesa no me creería, no la conoceré yo… dicho y hecho no me creyó pero si pienso que le quedo dando vuelta todo lo que le dije._

_Llego este muchacho y me di cuenta que estaba un tanto sospechoso, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, hay algo que no me gusta y tengo miedo de que algo le puede suceder, pero como la hago entender si están terca._

_Decidí irme a la mesa, aunque no conseguí lo que quería ya que ella se quedo ahí y no se fue conmigo._

_Camine hacia las mesas y vi a Eriol hablando con el joven Li ¿Le habrá dicho mi prometido lo que sucedió? No, no lo creo ya que habíamos quedado en que no nos volveríamos a entrometer entre mi amiga y su amigo._

_Llegue a la mesa y vi que también venia llegando la señorita Matsumoto, después de unos minutos nos colocamos a conversar y también me di cuenta que el joven Li estaba muy callado ¿Debe estar pensando en Sakura? Si lo mas probable ya que miraba muy fijo el escenario._

_Vi que comenzaba a pararse pero justo se escucha la voz del Director, dio el nombre de la Reina del Baile y la elegida fue mi amiga, que emoción… de verdad cuanto me alegro que ella haya ganado ya que se lo merecía…_

_**ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA:**_

_Estoy asombradísimo tengo que decirlo pero no asombrado por que mi mejor amigo me confeso que estaba enamorado de Sakura si no que por que realmente lo vi acomplejado, nunca me imagine que llegaría el día en que el reconociera un error y aceptara que se había equivocado…_

_Ahora solo queda que el le confiese sus sentimientos aunque eso puede resultarle un poquito difícil ya que la amiga de mi prometida es un poco terca, orgullosa y obstinada bueno que digo los dos son iguales, son tal para cual, pero si le puede perjudicar ya que Kinomoto esta muy dolida y es lógico pero también se que ella lo ama, se que lo escuchara y lo perdonara._

_Estoy muy contento ya que por fin se reconciliaran y ese par de orgullosos podrán estar juntos y lo que mas me gusta de todo esto es que el estúpido de Tsuyoshi Yama se va a quedar con las ganas ya que nunca podrá y lograra separar a esos dos, un amor como el que tiene Shaoran y Sakura es para siempre._

_Se que quiere ir a buscarla, espero que se decida y lo haga luego ya que estoy un poco ansioso y entusiasmado por que después de un largo año mi mejor amigo volverá a sonreír…_

_Pasan unos minutos, llega mi prometida y la señorita Matsumoto, nos colocamos a conversar, pero a cada momento miraba a mi amigo de reojos dándome cuenta que el no dejaba de mirar al escenario ¿La estará buscando? _

_Se comenzó a parar pero justo cuando lo hacia, se corto la música y el Director empezó a hablar sobre lo de los Reyes, llego el momento de la premiación , nombro a la Reina del baile y resulto ser Sakura entonces ahora solo queda saber ¿Quien es el Rey?…_

_¿Podrá ser mi amigo? ojala por que si el estúpido de Tsuyoshi yo creo que queda la grande ya que se que Shaoran es capaz de armar un escandalo, y quien no, si me enterara que por su culpa yo me separe y me aleje de la mujer de mi vida también haría lo mismo…_

**_KINOMOTO SAORI..._**


	20. El Rey Del Baile

"_**El Ultimo Baile"**_

_**SAKURA KINOMOTO:**_

_Camine hacia el escenario y no entendía por que me estaban llamando, solo se que una de las muchachas del comité me dijo que fuera hacia ese lugar._

_Llegue por el lado izquierdo acompañada de Tsuyoshi y vi que el Director me estaba sonriendo e invitándome a subir al escenario ¿Por qué? No lo se, así que le pase el refresco a mi amigo y camine hacia las escaleras._

_Cuando lo hacia escuche que habían muchos aplausos y que también muchas personas sonreían diciendo: Felicidades Kinomoto, Te lo mereces, La mas linda, Eres la mejor._

_Yo estaba un poco asombrada ya que aun no entendía nada ¿Por qué me dicen estas cosas? - Me preguntaba, subí las escaleras y llegue al lado del Director y lo entendí, estaba una señorita a su lado con una bandeja que tenia una corona ¿Corona?_

_Felicidades señorita - me dice ella mientras que el Director tomaba la corona y me la colocaba en la cabeza._

_Muchas felicidades señorita Kinomoto - me dice el, usted es la Reina del baile._

_Yo sonreí por inercia ya que estaba muy nerviosa y emocionada ¿Soy la Reina del baile?... muchas gracias señor - le dije, la verdad es que no me lo esperaba._

_Se lo merece señorita Kinomoto, en esta Preparatoria (mirándome) existen muchas personas que la siguen, que la admiran, que la respetan y por sobre todas las cosas es que la quieren (sonriendo)_

_Al decir eso el Director me sonroje y mire hacia las mesas, me fije con mucha atención en la nuestra, pude observar a mi mejor amiga sonriendo y siendo tomada por la cintura por su prometido, al lado izquierdo de Eriol vi a Shaoran mirándome serio, se que nuestras miradas chocaron, sentí mi corazón moverse y mis piernas temblar._

_El paso su mano por su cabello (como me encanta que haga eso) ¿Puede que le pase algo? Si puede ser, ya que siempre hace eso con su mano cada vez que esta nervioso… ¿Nervioso y por que podría estarlo? Yo no se._

_De pronto la señorita que estaba al lado del Director le pasa otro sobre, era de color verde, el lo recibió y comenzó abrirlo, saco el papel con su mano… yo trate de mirar pero no hubo caso ya que no alcance a ver el nombre de la persona._

_Bueno aquí en mi mano esta el nombre del Rey del baile de este año, tengo que comentar que estuvo muy reñido este año - decía el Director mirando a todos en el salón._

_¿Reñido? - me pregunte para mi misma._

_Ya que las personas que tuvieron las mas altas votaciones fueron nuestros dos mejores estudiantes, ejemplares, deportistas y brillantes - seguía diciendo el._

_¿Ejemplares, deportistas y brillantes? - yo me seguía preguntando, no estará hablando de Shaoran y de Tsuyoshi, no yo me muero si es Shaoran, no podre resistir que este a mi lado y que bailemos ese baile tradicional de los Reyes, yo…yo_

_Pero solo uno tiene que ser el merecedor de la corona del Rey y el nombre del ganador es…. Shaoran Li._

_**TSUYOSHI YAMA:**_

_Nos dirigimos hacia el escenario con mi amada, ya que una de las muchachas del comité creativo le había comentado que la estaban llamando de este lugar._

_La seguí por detrás tranquilamente y me di cuenta que todos la aplaudían ¿Aplaudían por que? - me pregunte y de pronto recordé que esta noche seria la premiación de los Reyes._

_Entonces eso era lo que estaba sucediendo, lo mas probable que ella sea la elegida, la Reina del baile._

_Llegamos a las escaleras y vi que el Director le hacia señas, ella voltio a verme pasándome el vaso con el refresco, el cual le había preparado con mucho cariño, el mismo que ella no había tomado ni una sola gota._

_A los segundos subió al escenario, el Director le dio la corona y se la coloco en su cabeza, me alegro mucho que ella haya sido la ganadora._

_El Director comenzó hablar después de que vio el contenido del sobre, dijo que estuvo muy reñido, que las votaciones estaban divididas en dos personas, ejemplares de la Preparatoria, puede ser que sea yo pero y el otro ¿Quién? -me pregunte mirando hacia donde estaba Sakura y el Director._

_Pero el Señor continuo hablando y cuando nombro deportistas reaccione, no creo que la otra persona sea el estúpido de Li._

_No creo que tenga tan mala suerte pero para mi desgracia la tuve ya que el Director dijo que el ganador era Shaoran Li._

_Como es posible que el sea el Rey ¿Por qué me sucede esto a mi? Por mas que trato de separarlos con mis artimañas igual se juntan ¿Ironías? Que más puede ser…_

_Sentí mucho enojo, impotencia, molestia y rabia por que el era el ganador y también por que el bailaría con mi amada Sakura._

_**SHAORAN LI:**_

_Se veía tan linda con la corona de la Reina en su cabeza, la mire y pude notar por unos segundos que ella también lo hacia…_

_Tenia tantas ganas de ir hacia ella y pedirle perdón, decirle que estoy profunda y completamente enamorado desde el primer día, que fui un tonto, un celoso y un estúpido, que me deje llevar por mi orgullo y mi terquedad y que lo único que me hace sentirme completo y feliz es ella…_

_Sakura solo me miraba un poco seria, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, me sentí un tanto nervioso y por inercia pase mi mano por mi cabello ¿Lo abra notado? Puede que si ya que corrió su vista._

_Comenzó hablar el Director ya que segundos antes la señorita le pasó otro sobre, este era de color verde ¿Verde? Es mi color preferido - me dije._

_No creo que el nombre que esta escrito en ese papel sea el mío ¿O si? El saca el contenido y empieza a comentar que estuvo muy peleado ya que dos estudiantes fueron los más votados, estudiantes ejemplares, brillantes y deportistas ¿Deportistas? Tengo más posibilidades de ganar - pensé._

_Pasaron unos segundos y hablo otra vez y para mi buena suerte me nombro, si como lo escuchan dijo que yo Shaoran Li era el Rey del baile._

_Muchas sensaciones me invadieron, asombro, alegría, felicidad… emoción por que por fin la tendría al frente de mi ¿Sera que el destino esta vez esta de mi parte? ¿Sera que igual el destino quiere que terminemos juntos? Por que de alguna u otra manera siempre lo hacemos, nos une y al final de todo seremos felices…_

_Si es que te perdona - me dice la conciencia, justo en ese instante una luz blanca se posa sobre mi, lo único que hice fue mirar hacia vi lado y vi a Eriol con su prometida aplaudiendo y sonriendo._

_Mi mejor amigo me dice: Que esperas, esta es la oportunidad que estas buscando amigo._

_Yo solo sonreí, pasando por su lado y dirigiéndome hacia donde estaba la única persona que me ha hecho realmente feliz… Sakura Kinomoto._

_**ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA:**_

_Fue emocionante escuchar que nombraran a mi mejor amigo como el Rey del baile, se lo merece y lo mejor de todo es que el destino esta a su favor ya que pase lo que pase ellos tienen que estar juntos…_

_Vi a Shaoran un poco asombrado por la noticia ya que creo que no se lo esperaba o es mas si lo hacia ya que esta era la oportunidad que tanto quería, la que el necesitaba, la que tanto esperaba…_

_Note que nos observo, mi prometida y yo no dejábamos de sonreír y de aplaudir, le dije: Que esperas, esta es la oportunidad que estas buscando amigo._

_El solo sonrió pasando por mi lado y camino hacia el escenario._

_Que alegría amor - dice mi prometida mirando a mi amigo pasar por mi lado._

_Si querida, lo mismo pienso yo - dije, ahora solo tenemos que esperar que nada suceda (la mire un tanto serio)_

_¿Por qué lo dices de esta manera? - me dice un poco asombrada._

_Por que tenemos que ver como va a reaccionar tu amiga._

_¿Tú crees que reaccionará mal? - dice mirándome._

_Yo solo la mire sin pronunciar palabra alguna._

_Bueno si (mirándome) pero Sakura ama al joven Li por sobre todos las cosas y se que lo perdonara, que se reconciliaran._

_Yo también lo se - le conteste y comencé a mirar hacia los alrededores._

_Ella me miro y también comenzó a mirar hacia todas partes, al paso de un par de segundos me pregunta: ¿Buscas a alguien querido?_

_Si al estúpido de Yama - le dije mirándola._

_Eriol - me dice ella mirándome y cruzándose de brazos. _

_Yo no hare nada querida - le conteste, solo quiero ver que a ese imbécil no se le ocurra hacer nada._

**_KINOMOTO SAORI..._**


	21. Por Fin Llego El Momento

"_**El Ultimo Baile"**_

_**TSUYOSHI YAMA:**_

_Como es posible que hayan elegido al estúpido de Li y no a mi, esto tiene que estar arreglado ya que el único que se merece el titulo del Rey era yo._

_No dejare que se salga con la suya ya que no he llegado con mis mentiras hasta aquí para no llevarme el premio mayor._

_Tengo que hacer algo para que no se junten, para que eso no resulte… piensa Tsuyoshi, ellos no pueden hablar ni tampoco bailar la canción de los Reyes, si no tus planes se vendrán abajo._

_**SAKURA KINOMOTO:**_

_Cuando el Director dijo que era Shaoran quede atónita, mire hacia las mesas y lo vi, creo que el también estaba como yo, no se movía, no reaccionaba hasta que la luz que me había enfocado anteriormente se poso sobre el, luego de un par de segundos se movió y comenzó a caminar hacia el escenario por el lado derecho._

_Yo seguí con mi vista todo el trayecto que hizo, desde que paso por entre medio de las mesas hasta que comenzó a subir las escaleras y yo solo quería que me tragara la tierra, dio un par de pasos y ya estaba sobre el escenario caminando hacia donde estábamos nosotros, el venia mirándome directamente a los ojos._

_Tengo que reconocer que se veía muy apuesto, se veía realmente bien y su mirada era cálida y tranquilizadora, creo que había una pequeña luz en esos ojos ámbares, que tanto me hacían suspirar._

_**SHAORAN LI:**_

_Camine por entre medio de las mesas, iba tan ansioso por que por fin todo me estaba saliendo bien, había llegado el momento que tanto había esperado y anhelado desde que Eriol me había contado la verdad, es verdad que tanto quería escuchar._

_No voy a negar que estaba nervioso subiendo las escaleras y cuando ya había llegado sobre el escenario estaba ella, tan hermosa, tan radiante… Parecía un ángel caído del cielo, se que me estaba mirando y por eso yo no le quitaba mi vista de encima, de esos lindo y hermosos ojos esmeralda que tanta paz me provocaban…_

_Llegue al lado del Director, de la señorita y de mi amada Sakura, no dejaba de mirarla y note un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, tan tierna que se veía cuando hacia eso._

_Al paso de unos segundos de solo mirarnos, el Director me dice: Joven Li muchas felicidades (mostrándome su mano)_

_Yo levante mi mano derecha y la estreche con la de el diciéndole: Para mi es un honor ser el Rey de este año Director y sobre todo con esta hermosa Reina._

_**SAKURA KINONOTO:**_

_Llego a nuestro lado y se quedo ahí mirándome fijamente, poco a poco comencé a sentir que mis mejillas ardían y el solo sonreía mirándome._

_Pasaron unos segundos y la verdad es que ya me estaba sintiendo un poco incomoda por esta situación ¿Por qué sonreía de esa forma? Yo no lo entiendo, tenia una mirada distinta a la de unos días atrás, cuando estaba con Tsuyoshi en las bancas y el solo nos miraba de lejos…_

_El Director lo felicito y el le estrecho la mano muy feliz, también le dijo que era un honor y no se que mas ya que yo solo miraba hacia mis manos._

_Pasaron unos minutos, el Director tomo la corona de la bandeja que tenia la señorita y se la coloco en la cabeza, después de hacerlo Shaoran se coloca a mi lado._

_Y aquí les presento a los Reyes del baile de este año elegidos por todos ustedes - dice el Director, por favor un aplauso para nuestra querida Reina Sakura Kinomoto y su Rey Shaoran Li._

_Se escucharon muchos aplausos, vi muchas sonrisas como también pude notar a Tsuyoshi abajo del escenario, se veía un poco serio ya que nos estaba mirando fijamente, un poco molesto y estaba frunciendo se ceño._

_De pronto siento que me dicen: Felicidades Sakura._

_¿Felicidades? - pensé para mi misma y lo mire de reojos, lo vi sonriendo… Se escuchaba tan bien mi nombre pronunciado por sus labios, quise sonreír pero se me vinieron todos los malos ratos y recuerdos que gracias a el yo he tenido y con una pequeña mueca en los labios solo le dije: Para ti también Li._

_**SHAORAN LI:**_

_Fue tan cortante y tan seria la forma en que me contesto, ni siquiera me miro a la cara ella solo siguió mirando al frente, pude notar la frialdad de sus palabras y también sabia que esto no me iba a ser tan fácil pero no tenia por que quejarme ya que me lo merecía._

_A los segundos el Director dice: y bueno ahora solo queda el famoso y tradicional baile de los Reyes, por favor muchachos pasen a la pista - nos dice mirándonos._

_**SAKURA KINOMOTO:**_

_¿Yo bailar con Shaoran Li?... no eso no puede pasar, yo no quería eso, yo solo quería irme y desaparecer de este lugar, del baile… así que lo único que hice fue caminar por inercia hacia donde estaban las escaleras y pude notar que el también lo hacia, me estaba siguiendo._

_Llegue a las escaleras y comencé a bajarlas ya había decidido que no lo haría, mire los peldaños y luego hacia al frente de mi, vi a todos caminar dejar un pequeño espacio en el medio de la pista para que nosotros bailáramos al llegar al suelo._

_Vi que Tsuyoshi me estaba esperando con una gran sonrisa._

_**SHAORAN LI:**_

_Me di cuenta que ella no se veía muy bien, camino rápidamente hacia las escaleras y yo la seguí ¿Se estará escapando de mi? No eso no puede ser, esta es mi oportunidad, necesito conversar con ella._

_Llegue a las escaleras y vi al estúpido de Yama esperándola al final de los escalones, el se acerco a ella y creo que Sakura algo le decía._

_**SAKURA KINOMOTO:**_

_Tsuyoshi se acerco a mí y yo solo le dije: Por favor sácame de aquí._

_El asintió con su cabeza y me dijo: Lo que ordene._

_**TOMOYO DAIDOUIJI:**_

_Que bonita pareja hacen Sakura con el joven Li, yo siempre se lo dije a mi mejor amiga, no te que el mejor amigo de mi prometido se acercaba a ella y algo le decía pero ella solo miro hacia al frente y le contesto._

_Al rato el Director les dice que era la hora del tradicional baile de los Reyes pero Sakura camino muy rápido hacia la escalera seguida muy de cerca por Li que también comenzaba a caminar._

_**ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA:**_

_Bingo… ahí estaba el imbécil de Tsuyoshi, lo vi muy serio mirando hacia el escenario así que me di cuenta que Sakura y Shaoran comenzaban a bajar por las escaleras._

_Yama camino hacia el inicio de estas y me dio la impresión que algo tramaba ya que se estaba a cercando muy rápidamente para alcanzar a Sakura._

_Por inercia le tome la mano a mi prometida y camine en esa dirección, haría lo posible, lo que estuviera en mis manos para que ese infeliz no se volviera a cruzar en el camino de ese par de enamorados._

_**TSUYOSHI YAMA:**_

_Me fije que comenzaban a caminar hacia el lado izquierdo del escenario y note que las personas a mí alrededor se movían hacia los costados para así dejar el espacio al medio de la pista._

_No dejare que bailen, hare lo que sea para que ellos no se junten, camine hacia el comienza de las escaleras y cuando Sakura terminaba de bajarlas me acerque a ella, me di cuenta que no estaba bien, se le notaba en su rostro._

_Maldito Li algo le debe a ver dicho cuando estaban sobre el escenario para que ella tuviera esa cara de tristeza._

_Me acerque a ella y mí amada solo me miro diciendo: Por favor sácame de aquí._

_Así que le dije sonriendo: Lo que ordene._

_**SHAORAN LI:**_

_Vi que Tsuyoshi le tomo la mano y camino hacia el frente llevándosela._

_Una sensación de rabia y de impotencia recorrió todo mi ser, como era posible que volviera a llevársela, que volviera alejarla de mi lado pero esta vez no se le permitiré…_

_Termine de bajar los escalones que me quedaban, di unos cuantos pasos rápidamente detrás de ellos y le tome el brazo a Sakura, ella asombrada voltio a verme al igual que Yama…_

_**KINOMOTO SAORI…**_

* * *

_LAMENTO DEJARLA HASTA AQUÍ NO ME ODIEN POR FAVOR PERO ES BUENO TENER UN POQUITO DE SUSPENSO PARA LEER LOS PENULTIMOS CAPITULOS QUE LE QUEDAN A ESTA HISTORIA O MEJOR DICHO A ESTA HERMOSA LOCURA QUE A CREADO MI IMAGINACION…_

_ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO QUE ACTUALICE_

_GRACIAS POR SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS SOBRE TODO A INUTSUKI CHAN Y A YEYUPEREZ QUE ME HAN DADO SU APOYO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO CON SUS PALABRAS Y TAMBIEN A LAS HERMOSAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE LA SIGUEN Y QUE ME SIGUEN A MI… COMO ESCRITORA AFICIONADA._

_UN ABRAZO A LA DISTANCIA… SAORI_


	22. No Lo Permitire

"_**El Ultimo Baile"**_

_**SAKURA KINOMOTO:**_

_Tsuyoshi me toma de la mano y me jalo muy rápidamente, yo solo me deje llevar y seguí sus pasos pensando que esto era lo mejor, que esto era lo correcto y que ya no sufriría mas por que no lo volvería a ver…_

_De pronto sentí que me tiraban muy fuerte de mi brazo derecho haciendo que con eso yo me diera vuelta, como por reflejo creo que Tsuyoshi hizo lo mismo y ahí vi a Shaoran mirándome muy serio._

_Sakura por favor - me dice el._

_Yo solo lo mire extrañada y asombrada, una electricidad recorrió todo mi cuerpo en segundos ¿Qué raro hace tiempo que no la sentía?- pensé y por inercia solté la mano de mi amigo, me di vuelta mirando al joven que aun me hacia suspirar diciéndole un poco seria ¿Por favor que?_

_Debemos hablar - me dice mirándome con esa mirada llena de ternura y de amor ¿Amor, ternura? No Sakura no te confundas el solo volverá a jugar contigo, volverá hacerte sufrir así que con mucho enojo me solté de su agarre diciéndole: Creo que la ultima vez ya hablamos lo suficiente ¿No lo crees?_

_**SHAORAN LI:**_

_Me miro con cara de asombro y debe haber sido por mi reacción, sentí una electricidad al tener contacto con ella ¿Electricidad? Hace tanto tiempo que no lo tenía, solo la había sentido con mi ella, mi amada Sakura._

_Sakura por favor - le dije mirándola._

_Ella solo estaba ahí mirando sin decir palabra alguna a los segundos reacciono mirándome fijamente a los ojos, me miro de una forma muy dolida, lo pude ver en sus ojos ya que reflejaban mucha tristeza ¿Por favor que? - me contesta._

_Debemos hablar - le conteste rápidamente._

_Soltó mí agarre diciendo: Creo que la última vez ya hablamos lo suficiente ¿No lo crees? _

_Eso me llego hasta lo mas profundo de mi alma, esas palabras, su actitud, su mirada fría, vacía y sin brillo ya no era la muchachita alegre y sonriente, la que tenia una mirada bondadosa, cálida y con una luz envidiable._

_Todo es mi culpa._

_**TSUYOSHI YAMA:**_

_Le tome la mano a Sakura y comencé a caminar, solo quería que nos fuéramos de este lugar ya que por fin había llegado el momento que tanto había esperado._

_Pasaron unos segundos y sentí que me jalaban así que por inercia pare dándome vuelta y ahí lo vi… Shaoran Li sujetando la otra mano de Sakura._

_Ellos comenzaron a tener una pequeña conversación, bueno no era tan así solo se decían un par de frases, mi amada se soltó de mi mano y se dio vuelta mirándolo, me sentí muy molesto por lo que hizo por que nuevamente estaba siendo desplazado por Li ¿Todo seria como antes? - me pregunte, no claro que no ya que haría todo lo necesario para que Sakura no lo escuchara así que camine hacia ellos diciendo: Como te atreves Li (mirándolo) con que cara le pides a Sakura eso._

_Ellos voltearon a verme, el estúpido de Li estaba muy molesto se notaba en su rostro y ella un poco asombrada por mis palabras._

_Este no es tu problema - me dice el frunciendo el ceño, y la única que me puede reclamar aquí es ella._

_A (sonreí) que fácil - dije irónicamente y moviendo la cabeza, después de todo el dolor que le has causado vienes y te haces el desentendido (mirándolo) y quieres ahora acercarte a ella como si nada._

_Tsuyoshi gracias - me dice Sakura mirándome, pero no necesito que me defiendan, ya que yo puedo hacerlo sola._

_Como me dice eso, a mí que lo único que hecho es ayudarla y protegerla de este estúpido, realmente hay veces que no la entiendo así que en un tono de molestia le conteste: Sakura no me digas que vas a caer de nuevo (mirándola a ella y luego a Li)_

_Se que lo dije con enojo pero es verdad viene este imbécil y le dice unas cuantas frases incoherentes y ella cae redondita a sus pies con sus palabras._

_Ya te lo dije Yama (mirándome) cierra tu maldita boca y mantente al margen -me dice Li acercándose a mi y colocándose al frente de mi._

_De pronto se escucha la música y todo el lugar se quedo oscuro y solo una luz blanca sobre ellos._

_Sentí que me jalaban de una tirón trayéndome hacia atrás y me di cuenta que era Hiragizawa._

_**TOMOYO DAIDOUIJI:**_

_Mi prometido me tomo de la mano y me llevo muy rápido hacia donde se encontraban los muchachos, tratamos de pasar pero era muy difícil ya que habían muchas personas obstaculizando el camino._

_Después de que Eriol empujara a unas cuantas personas llegamos muy cerca de donde estaban ellos._

_Vi a Sakura encarando al joven Li, el algo le contestaba y luego su amigo se acercaba a ellos diciéndoles algo, el mejor amigo de mi novio se veía muy serio y se acerco al joven Yama quedando frente a frente de el._

_En unos segundos estábamos ahí cuando se apagan las luces y solo una luz en el medio se quedo prendida, enfocando a mi mejor amiga junto al joven Li._

_**ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA:**_

_Note que Yama le tomaba la mano a Sakura y comenzaba a caminar con ella, mi mejor amigo los siguió y tomo el brazo de ella._

_La amiga de mi amada Tomoyo se da vuelta a mirarlo al igual que el estúpido de Tsuyoshi._

_Tenia muchas ganas de llegar ahí y evitar a toda costa que se saliera con la suya otra vez pero habían muchas personas al frente de nosotros así que como pude pedí permiso y trate de que pasáramos entre medio de ellos._

_Una vez que logramos salir del mar de personas nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban los muchachos, note que Yama algo le decía a Shaoran y mi amigo le contestaba muy serio parándose al frente de el._

_Estábamos a unos escasos centímetros de ellos por fin pero de un momento a otro se apagaron las luces y solo quedo una prendida sobre ellos, solté a mi prometida y de un jalón tire a Tsuyoshi hacia mí._

_¿Pero que? - dice el mirándome un tanto molesto._

_Te dije que no te volvieras a entrometer (sonreí) y yo cumplo mis amenazas._

_¿Quién te crees tú? - me dice enojado y soltándose de mi agarre._

_Yo no me creo nada ni tampoco soy nadie como me lo dijiste minutos antes en la mesa pero en estos momentos también te recuerdo que tu (lo mire) no eres nadie - le dije colocándome al frente de el._

_No tienes derecho Hiragizawa - dice comenzando a caminar._

_Pero tu si - le dije moviendo la cabeza, estas mal Yama por que no entiendes de una vez que ellos se aman y hagas lo que hagas no los lograras separar._

_Se escucho que la música empezó a sonar…_

_Eso lo veremos - me dice el tratando de pasar por mi lado pero al hacerlo choca con mi amada Tomoyo empujándola a un lado haciendo que ella chocara con una de las mesas._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces empuje al desgraciado logrando que se callera al piso, el comienza a pararse y yo lo estaba esperando con mi puño en alto para darle un golpe por lo que había hecho pero llega Tomoyo tomándome del brazo._

_Eriol, amor cálmate - me dice ella mirándome._

_Tomoyo (la mire) ¿Estas bien?_

_Si querido no me paso nada así que por favor (sonríe) tranquilízate._

_Yama ya se había parado así que le dije mirándolo: Maldito Yama por esta vez te salvaste pero te juro que si la vuelves a tocar no la contaras._

_El solo me miraba sin decir nada, el es un cobarde y solo es pura boca ya que no es capaz de enfrentarse a golpes a nosotros. _

**_KINOMOTO SAORI..._**


	23. Tu Y Yo ¿Como En Un Sueño?

"_**El Ultimo Baile"**_

_**SAKURA KINOMOTO:**_

_Quede un tanto asombrada por la reacción de mi amigo, se que me quiere y por eso le reclama a Shaoran pero no creo que sea el momento ni el lugar apropiado para hacerlo._

_Y de que hablar de Shaoran, su estilo prepotente y altanero no lo ha cambiado en nada, yo no lo entiendo por que la que debería estar enojada y molesta en este momento soy yo ¿Por qué actúa de esa manera? ¿Y para que quiere que conversemos? Si ya esta todo dicho, si ya esta todo claro entre nosotros, el hace su vida y yo hago la mía._

_¿Quizás tenia que ser así? ¿Quizás no estaba escrito en nuestro destino que nuestros caminos se cruzarían? ¿O quizás si lo estaba solo que nuestro amor es prohibido? Destino, amor, prohibido, que estoy pensando, el esta noche esta con alguien mas, con alguien que no soy yo._

_Y por que estoy pensando en que el y yo estemos juntos, si aquí la única que esta enamorada de alguien soy yo, aunque no lo quiera reconocer y aunque me lo estuviera negando todo este año y unas mil veces seguidas… en el fondo se que estoy perdida y profundamente enamorada de Shaoran Li ¿Pero que hago con este dolor? ¿Con la tristeza y las ganas de llorar? ¿Qué hago con eso?... ¿Qué hago con mi sufrimiento de verlo con alguien mas?_

_Hubo un momento en que Tsuyoshi dijo unas palabras, sentí que eran con mucha molestia pero también sentí que se estaba tomando atribuciones que no le corresponden ya que yo nunca he necesitado que alguien me defienda, yo lo puedo hacer sola como una chica independiente (suspire) ¿Qué se creen estos dos? - me dije. ¿Qué soy de su propiedad?... no señores yo no soy de propiedad de nadie así que le pedí a Tsuyoshi que no se entrometiera._

_Después de eso ellos seguían discutiendo hasta que Shaoran le pidió también que se quedara callado no que digo le grito que cerrara la boca y se mantuviera al margen._

_De pronto se apago la luz, sentí que me tomaban de la mano y una luz blanca nos enfoco y me di cuenta que nos encontrábamos en el medio de la pista de baile, comenzó a sonar la música y ahí todo empezó…_

_**SHAORAN LI:**_

_Volvimos al mismo cuento de siempre, el mentiroso queda como el bueno de la historia al frente de la damisela y el loco enamorado queda como el peor… como el malo ¿Qué ironía?_

_Bueno para que me entiendan le estaba hablando a Sakura cuando el estúpido de Yama se mete en nuestra conversación, se que sus palabras eran mal intencionadas así que muy molesto le dije yo también unas cuantas mías._

_Al decir eso el también empezó a contestarme mientras que yo solo tenia mucho enojo y rabia acumulada hacia este muchacho._

_Le iba a volver a contestar cuando Sakura hablo y le dijo que no necesitaba que la defendieran ya que ella lo podía hacer sola, no les negare que me sentí victorioso al escuchar que mi amada lo ponía en su lugar._

_Pero el solo le contesto muy molesto y enfadado "No me digas que vas a volver a caer de nuevo"_

_Con esa frase el odio y la rabia que tenia me bajaron por todo mi ser directamente a mis puños, tenia ganas de golpearlo pero mire a Sakura que nos estaba mirando a ambos y solo respire hondo (ya que no quería asustarla con la reacción violenta que tendría en ese momento) y le dije en tono de pocos amigos "Ya te lo dije Yama, cierra tu maldita boca y mantente al margen"_

_Al decirle eso me coloque al frente de el (tenemos casi la misma estatura solo que le gano por unos pocos centímetros) quedando cara a cara._

_Justo en ese momento se apagaron las luces y lo único que por reflejo atine hacer fue dar un paso a mi izquierda quedando al lado de Sakura y tomándole la mano._

_En ese instante un foco que emitía una luz blanca se poso sobre nosotros, ella me miro con asombro ya que se dio cuenta que era yo el que la tenia a sujetada de la mano, la música empezó a sonar…_

_Me separe un poco de ella sin soltarle la mano, la atraje hacia mi, le coloque mi mano derecha en su cintura y con la izquierda (la que tenia junto a su pequeña mano) levante ambas manos (la mía y la de ella) y ya estábamos listos para bailar… _

_**SAKURA KINOMOTO:**_

_Estoy sin palabras…_

_A los segundos reaccione y vi a Shaoran al frente de mi sonriendo, tenia su mano izquierda tomándome mi mano derecha, la pista de la canción ya se estaba escuchando..._

_El dio unos pasos y luego me jalo hacia su lugar, yo solo me deje llevar tengo que reconocerlo, no pude reaccionar, con su mano derecha me tomo por la cintura y me acerco a su cuerpo mientras que el estúpido solo sonreía._

_¿Por qué me hace esto? - me pregunte y comencé a parpadear pero por unos segundo no pensé en nada ya que el rico aroma del perfume que estaba ocupando me invadió por completo y mis sentidos parecían estar influenciados por ese olor._

_Cuando desperté de su hechizante perfume moví mi cabeza y me di cuenta que estábamos ¿Moviéndonos? ¿En que momento nos habíamos puesto a bailar? ni siquiera me di cuenta ¿Cómo puede ser posible eso? Que el logre doblegar mi fuerza de voluntad haciendo su propia voluntad, yo no lo se._

_No les negare que se sentía muy bien estar entre sus brazos ¿Un sueño haciéndose realidad? Tantas veces quise que pasara esto, cuantas veces no lo soñé y pensé es mas quería que el era el indicado…_

_Sakura, Sakura, deja de pensar en imposibles y date cuenta que el esta logrando hacer lo que quiera contigo… otra vez - me dice mi conciencia que creo que en este momento es la única que piensa lógica y realistamente ya que mi cuerpo y mi corazón solo quieren estar con el._

_Así que me arme de valor y le dije un poco molesta: ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo Li?_

_El bajo su mirada hacia mí (por que aunque tuviera unos tacos muy grandes esta noche aun así el era más alto que yo) y me dice: Bailando preciosa._

_¿Bailando? - le dije un poco asombrada._

_Claro lo que se hace en los eventos como este - me contesto sonriendo._

_¿Pero si tú no sabes bailar? - le dije ya que había recordado una de nuestras conversaciones y creo que una vez me había comentado que no sabia bailar._

_Si lo dices por la vez que te lo comente (mirándome) te dije que no me gustaba bailar (sonríe) no que no sabia hacerlo._

_Yo solo lo mire y no supe que contestarle ¿Por qué me quede callada?_

_El grupo que había contratado la Preparatoria para cantar en este baile ya estaba en posición de hacerlo, pasaron unos segundos y el cantante ya estaba cantando la canción para el baile tradicional de los Reyes._

**_KINOMOTO SAORI..._**

**_ESPERO QUE LES HAYAN GUSTADO ESTOS CAPITULOS SE QUE NO ES MUCHO Y QUE TAMBIEN SE QUE NO HICE LO QUE ME HAN PEDIDO CON SUS COMENTARIOS PERO CEANME QUE LO MEJOR SE ENCUENTRA EN EL FINAL..._**

**_GRACIAS CHICAS POR SUS PALABRAS... DE VERDAD SON USTEDES PARTE DE ESTA HISTORIA YA QUE ME MOTIVAN PARA QUE YO LA SIGA CREANDO Y ESCRIBIENDO, ASI QUE EN ESTA OCASION YO LES DOY LAS GRACIAS A USTEDES POR LA AYUDA Y POR EL APOYO INCONDICIONAL..._**


	24. El Momento De La Verdad

"_**El Ultimo Baile"**_

_**AQUÍ**_

**"Conmigo estas y el mundo se esfumo, la música al sonar nos envolvió… Aquí muy juntos, si contigo voy… Aquí tan vivo estoy."**

_**SHAORAN LI:**_

_Comenzamos a bailar, ella me seguía los pasos a la perfección y de pronto se escucho la letra de la canción._

_Era una canción muy bella y tengo que reconocer que lo que dice me cae justo ya que es muy cierta, por que con la única persona que me he sentido vivo de verdad, siendo yo mismo normal y natural ha sido con ella y con nadie mas._

_**SAKURA KINOMOTO:**_

_¿Por qué tiene que decir estas frases la canción? ¿Se estará burlando de mí el cantante? Con estas palabras tan románticas que me llegan justo en el corazón, tengo que decir si que son muy lindas por que es verdad… Yo con el me he sentido realmente viva (suspire) como nunca lo había sido en toda mi vida._

_Lo mire de reojos y lo vi con una postura muy tranquila de hecho estaba muy callado y pensativo, así que le pregunte: ¿Por qué haces esto?_

_El me miro sonriendo ¿Por qué hago que?_

_Como me contesta con una pregunta ¿Se estará burlando de mí? - me pregunte._

**"La vida va, los sueños morirán, al mío digo adiós y sin saber que aquí tu estabas, mi sueño te encontró y hoy por siempre ya se que solo quiero tenerte… Aquí."**

_**SHAORAN LI:**_

_¿Los sueños morirán? Eso fue lo que me paso a mi todo este maldito año que no estuve con ella, me sentí muerto por dentro y de hecho en toda mi vida no tuve sueños hasta que la encontré a ella y ahí comencé a soñar._

_Se hizo realidad, aunque no me di cuenta en ese momento ya que tuve miedo de experimentar cosas y sensaciones que nunca había tenido, que nunca había conocido._

_Ella es lo que yo necesito para sonreír, para soñar y para vivir._

_De pronto escuche que me hablaban así que baje mi vista y me di cuenta que Sakura me estaba preguntando: ¿Por qué haces esto?_

_Yo solo sonreí diciéndole: ¿Por qué hago que? Pude notar que ella solo me miraba frunciendo el ceño, se a lo que se refería así que nuevamente le dije: necesitaba hablar contigo._

_¿Conmigo? - dice y a los segundos sonrió ¿Y de que se supone que tenemos que hablar Li?_

_Li - dije, no me gusta que lo digas de esa manera (la mire) me gusta mas cuando tus lindos labios pronuncian mi nombre._

_**SAKURA KINOMOTO:**_

_Yo - le dije y sentí que mis mejillas ardían, así que corrí mi vista hacia otro lugar que no fuera su rostro._

_Aun te sigues sonrojando Sakura - me dice el casi susurrándome en el oído._

_Yo no te entiendo - le dije seria ¿A que juegas? ¿O mejor dicho que quieres de mí?_

_No juego a nada Sakura, yo lo único que quiero es pedirte una disculpa._

_¿Disculpa? - me asombre y lo mire a la cara._

_Se que ahora no sirve de mucho y también se que ha pasado un año de lo sucedido pero lo único que quiero que sepas y que tengas claro es que me equivoque._

_¿Te equivocaste? Ya – sonreí irónicamente ¿Y tuvo que pasar todo un año para que te dieras cuenta que fue un error?_

_Si, por eso te estoy pidiendo una disculpa - me contesto rápidamente, yo he cometido muchos errores en mi vida y créeme que nunca me he arrepentido de mis decisiones las cuales son tajantes y definitivas con las demás personas, con mi entorno hasta que te conocí a ti, por que contigo todo fue diferente, distinto (suspiro) se que te hice sentir mal, se que te hecho llorar y sufrir por mi culpa y también se que haga lo que haga nunca lograre compensar el gran distanciamiento que hay entre nosotros y el tiempo perdido._

_**SHAORAN LI:**_

_Por fin le pedí disculpas, me costo decir las palabras ya que tengo que reconocer que ella me pone un tanto nervioso sobre todo cuando me mira como lo esta haciendo en este momento._

_Ella solo estaba callada y me escuchaba atentamente, me hizo unas preguntas que eran totalmente lógicas y validas así que le comencé a contestar, lo bueno es que empecé hablar y parecía que las palabras fluían solas por mi boca._

_**SAKURA KINOMOTO:**_

_Escuche atentamente las palabras que me decía, cada frase que salía de su boca y pensé, tantas veces quise escucharlo, tantas veces que quise que se acercara a mi, que conversáramos para hacer las pases, para arreglar todo esto pero ahora que paso yo no se que pensar, no se como debo actuar así que lo único que decidí hacer es seguir escuchando lo que me decía._

_No tengo palabras para decirte cuanto lo siento Sakura, yo solo quiero que me perdones - me decía el._

_¿Perdonarte? - le dije separándome de el._

_Si (me miro) lo que escuchaste._

_Yo no tengo nada que perdonarle, ya que nunca lo culpe, solo me culpe a mí por haberme enamorado de el, por haber sido débil… por haber soñado con los ojos abiertos, así que le conteste: No hay nada que perdonar y si lo había (lo mire) eso ya lo hice hace mucho tiempo._

_**"**_**Aquí… Soñando con un feliz final, creer que esto en verdad es real y este sueño también nos separo, tu allá y yo aquí…"**

_No sabes cuantas veces desee escuchar estas palabras - me dice._

_Yo solo lo mire y me coloque seria así que el me pregunto: ¿Pero hay un pero cierto?_

_No (moví mi cabeza) no lo hay, solo que te contesto para que esto se solucione y también por que esta será la ultima vez que nos veremos (sonreí) así que puedes quedarte con tu conciencia tranquila._

_De pronto se escucho solo la melodía de la canción y comenzamos a dar vueltas por nuestro alrededor._

_**SHAORAN LI:**_

_Me perdono, me siento tan feliz y una pequeña esperanza broto en mi corazón pero note que su rostro cambio en segundos colocándose totalmente seria, se que no seria bueno lo que me diría ella a continuación así que me adelante y le pregunte: ¿Pero hay un pero cierto?_

_Y así fue, Sakura me dijo que seria la última vez que nos veríamos y también para que mi conciencia estuviera tranquila._

_Como si a mi me importara mi conciencia ¿Cómo le hago entender que lo único que me importa es ella?_

_Se escucho la melodía de la canción y vi que todos a nuestro alrededor comenzaban a bailar al compás, nos movimos y dimos un par de vueltas._

_A los minutos la agarre fuerte y la empuje hacia a mi, una vez que su cuerpo estaba junto al mío le dije: A mi no me importa estar bien con mi conciencia._

_¿Ah no? - me dice ella tratando de despegarse de mi ¿Y que se supone que te importa? Pregunto._

_Yo la mire y le dije: A mi lo único que me importa eres tu, yo…_

_**SAKURA KINOMOTO:**_

_Estábamos dando vueltas cuando sentí que me tomaba con fuerza atrayéndome hacia el, nuestros cuerpos quedaron muy juntos el uno con el otro, se sentía muy bien - pensé hasta que me dijo que no le importaba estar bien con su conciencia._

_¿Cómo me dice eso? Entonces estaba en lo correcto, solo se estaba burlando de mí así que muy molesta le dije: ¿Y que se supone que te importa? Se lo dije enojada pero no negare que tenía un poco de curiosidad de saber que era lo que estaba pasando por su mente._

_El me contesto que lo único que le importaba era yo ¿Yo? Pueden creerlo pues yo no por que si fuera verdad no hubiera venido a este baile con alguien más._

_Se quedo callado un momento pero a los segundos me dijo lo que nunca pensé escuchar de la boca de Shaoran Li…_

**_KINOMOTO SAORI..._**


	25. Mi Nueva Razón Eres tu Sakura

"_**El Ultimo Baile"**_

_**TSUYOSHI YAMA:**_

_Maldito Eriol juro que me las pagaras, se burlo de mí y me dejo en vergüenza ante toda la Preparatoria._

_Pasaron unos minutos y solo me quede mirando como el estúpido de Li bailaba con mi amada Sakura, estaban muy cerca y de algo hablaban._

_Solo espero que no le este diciendo que le mentí y que solo jugué con su felicidad, de que yo fui el causante de su distanciamiento y que yo hice todo lo posible y hasta lo imposible para separarlos._

_De reojos veía que Hiragizawa me estaba mirando, yo creo que estaba alerta por si se me ocurría hacer algo como acercarme a ellos e impedir ese baile._

_No soy mala persona, yo solo soy un hombre enamorado… Yo quería estar con mi Sakura, amarla, quererla y protegerla, se que no hice las cosas correctamente ni tampoco de la mejor manera pero yo solo quería que ella estuviera conmigo y se diera cuenta por fin que yo la amo, que la amo de verdad._

_**ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA:**_

_Me encontraba mirando a Tsuyoshi para que no se me perdiera de vista ya que estoy seguro que con mi escarmiento y con mis amenazas, el no se quedara tranquilo._

_De pronto siento que me dan un beso en la mejilla y me susurran al oído: Gracias por defenderme querido._

_Mire hacia mi costado derecho como por reflejo y vi que era mi prometida, mi amada Tomoyo._

_Era lo menos que podía hacer Tomoyo - le dije colocando una sonrisa._

_No te negare que me dio un poco de miedo la reacción que tendrías en ese momento (mirándome) por eso preferí intervenir._

_Lo se y por eso te pido disculpas querida (la mire) pero tienes que entender que no dejare que nada ni nadie te haga daño (sonreí) te lo prometí cuando nos hicimos novios y soy el tipo de hombre que cumple sus juramentos y sus promesas hasta el final._

_**TOMOYO DAIDOUJI:**_

_Tan romántico que es mi prometido, hay veces que me asombra ya que dice unas frases que tanto me encantan._

_Es cierto cuando me pidió que fuera su novia me prometió, que digo me juro que me protegería, que nada malo me sucedería estando a su lado y hasta el momento a cumplido su palabra._

_Soy la mujer más feliz de todo el mundo así que le dije: Te lo agradezco mucho (sonriéndole)_

_El solo me veía con esa mirada llena de ilusión, llena de amor, esa mirada que tanto me encantaba de el._

_Y no me cansare nunca de agradecerle a Dios por colocar a un hombre tan maravilloso en mi camino (mirándolo) como tu querido Eriol - le dije sonriendo._

_El sonrió y me abrazo dándome un hermoso beso._

_Yo solo pensé en ese momento cuando estaba siendo besada por el amor de mi vida, que era muy afortunada de vivir este hermoso momento, era un momento tan maravilloso… Como me gustaría que mi mejor amiga pudiera vivir y sentir esta hermosa sensación, esta hermosa felicidad, este mismo amor con el joven Li._

_**TSUYOSHI YAMA:**_

_Listo, eso era lo que necesitaba ya que ahora que Hiragizawa estaba ocupado con su novia, yo me escaparía._

_Y lo hice me corrí un par de pasos y me di cuenta que las personas a mi alrededor comenzaban a bailar al ritmo de la melodía, estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de Sakura y de Li por fin._

_Por inercia iba a comenzar a caminar ya que no aguantaba mas esta escena tan romántica y cursi que tenían esos dos así que lo iba hacer cuando escucho que me dicen: No crees que hacen una bonita pareja._

_¿Bonita pareja? - pensé para mi mismo mirando a mi costado derecho y vi que a la señorita que era la acompañante de Li esta noche._

_¿Me habla a mí? - le dije preguntando._

_Si claro (sonrió) disculpe joven no fue mi intención desconcentrarlo._

_No, no se preocupe - le dije moviendo mi cabeza._

_**SHAORAN LI:**_

_No me salieron las palabras, no me lo explico por que me sucedía esto en este momento tan importante y tan esperado para mí, la seguí mirando mientras que ella solo me miraba fijamente y comencé a sentir como mis mejillas ardían poco a poco._

_¿Cómo lo hago? ¿Cómo le digo que la amo? - me pegunte hasta que me decidí y le dije: Yo estoy completamente enamorado de ti (mirándola a los ojos) Sakura._

_Ella solo me miro asombrada y me soltó._

_No me preguntes como o el por que de mis sentimientos pero…_

_Yo - me dice interrumpiéndome, es que (moviendo su cabeza) tú no puedes sentir eso._

_He encontrado la razón para mi, de cambiar lo que siempre he sido, una razón por la cual empezar de nuevo y esa razón eres tu (la mire) Sakura tú eres lo único que necesito para ser feliz, tú eres lo que me hace sentirme vivo, lleno de ilusiones, lleno de sueños y de paz._

_Camine hacia ella y la tome por los hombros._

_Ella trato de mirar hacia los lados, se que estaba nerviosa o asombrada por mis palabras, por mi declaración pero era hora que por fin ella lo supiera._

_Yo te amo Sakura Kinomoto, te amo más que a mi propia vida._

_**SAKURA KINOMOTO:**_

_¿Esta enamorado de mí? No puede ser, por que espero tanto tiempo para decírmelo, yo… no se estoy tratando de pensar en sus palabras._

_Estoy confundida, asombrada y nerviosa ¿Cómo puede estar enamorado de mi? Lo mire mientras el me decía unas palabras muy lindas, muy bellas, muy románticas ¿Sera verdad que su nueva razón soy yo? ¿Yo soy lo que realmente necesita para ser feliz? ¿Por qué estoy tan confundida? El comenzó a caminar hacia mí, me tomo por mis hombros con sus manos y yo lo único que trate de hacer fue mirar hacia otro lugar, no quería mirarlo a la cara hasta que lo hice y me dice: Yo te amo Sakura Kinomoto, te amo más que a mi propia vida._

_Al decir esas palabras Shaoran y yo escucharlas sentí mi corazón volverse loco por dentro de mi ser, sentí mariposas en el estomago, mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar y mis ojos se colocaron vidriosos, tenia ganas de llorar, no sabia si era de emoción o de pena, tenia tantos sentimientos y sensaciones encontradas por lo que me había dicho y solo quería lanzarme a sus brazos._

_Pasaron unos segundos (creo que los mas largos de toda mi vida) ¿Y por qué no lo hacia? ¿Por qué no me lanzaba a sus brazos? Yo solo me quede inmóvil ahí, mirándolo fijamente._

_Shaoran solo me miraba sin decir palabras, creo que estaba esperando alguna palabra de mi parte, alguna respuesta a su declaración ¿Pero que era lo que debería hacer y decir? que yo también me enamore de el como una tonta y que lo amo desde el primer día que lo vi._

_Yo… ¿Dios por que soy tan indecisa? ¿Por que no puedo armarme de valor y decirle que también correspondo a sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto dejarme llevar? _

_Me di cuenta que saco sus manos de mis hombros y los dejo sobre mis mejillas diciéndome: Dime algo por favor Princesa - dice el acercándose a mi._

_Yo no - le dije y cerré mis ojos rápidamente ya que las lagrimas que tenia acumulada comenzarían a salir en cualquier momento._

_Creo que estaba apunto de besarme por que sentí el olor al perfume que traía muy cerca al igual que su respiración, sentí nerviosismo y felicidad ¿Felicidad? Puede ser por que en el fondo de mí si quería que Shaoran Li me besara._

_De pronto se escuchan unas palabras: Señorita Kinomoto, me permite._

**_KINOMOTO SAORI..._**

* * *

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS VISITAS Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ME PONE MUY FELIZ QUE LES GUSTE LO QUE ESCRIBO Y CREO PARA USTEDES..._**

**_TAMBIEN LO OTRO QUE NO COMENTE ES QUE LA CANCION QUE OCUPE PARA EL BAILE DE LOS REYES NO ES DEL CREDITO MIO, SE TITULA "AQUI" ES DE LA PELICULA "ENCHANTED" (ENCANTADA) GRACIAS A ESA CANCION DONDE BAILA GISELLE CON ROBERT SE ME OCURRIO Y CREE _****_ESTA HISTORIA ¿ES IMPRESIONANTE COMO LA MUSICA INFLUYE EN NUESTRAS VIDAS, EN NUESTRAS IMAGINACIONES Y EN NUESTROS CORAZONES?..._**

**_LO OTRO TAMBIEN QUE NO LES HABIA DICHO, ME TARDARE MAS DE LO QUE HABIA PENSADO EN ACTUALIZAR, EN SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS YA QUE MI TRABAJO ME VA IMPEDIR HACERLO, TRABAJO EN TIENDAS COMERCIALES Y AHORA POR EL TEMA DE NAVIDAD TRABAJARE TURNOS DE 12 HORAS APP Y LO MAS PROBABLE QUE NO SUBA ALGUN CAPITULO NUEVO HASTA EL PROXIMO FIN DE SEMANA QUE TENGO LIBRE, LAMENTO MUCHO NO PODER TERMINAR ANTES ESTA HISTORIA (COMO LO HABIA PRESUPUESTADO) PERO PREFIERO QUE LO SEPAN PARA QUE NO SE SIENTAN MAL AL NO VER NINGUNO NUEVO Y PARA QUE ME ESPEREN IGUAL POR FAVOR... MUCHAS GRACIAS DE ANTE MANO _**

**_SAORI KINOMOTO_**


	26. ¿Nuestro Casi Primer Beso?

"_**El Ultimo Baile"**_

_**ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA:**_

_No puedo negar que me encanta que mi prometida me diga cosas lindas, nuestro amor es muy bello, muy fuerte y eso me gusta. Dios me dio la gran bendición de estar junto a ella, ella la mujer de mi vida, la futura madre de mis hijos y la compañera que tendré hasta el fin de mis días…_

_Nos dimos un hermoso beso, era un beso de ensueño, esos de películas románticas o de cuentos de hadas… bueno era muy lindo, se que soy exagerado pero ella es mi mundo, mi vida entera y todo lo que haga o diga es perfecto para mi._

_Nos soltamos y por reflejo me di vuelta a mirar a donde estaba Yama pero no lo veía, mire hacia todos lados pero no había caso ya que las personas a nuestro alrededor se movían, estaban bailando._

_Maldita sea, me descuide por un segundo y el estúpido de Tsuyoshi aprovecho la oportunidad._

_**TSUYOSHI YAMA: **_

_Me quede inmóvil mirándolos, vi que Li algo le decía y ella se soltó de su agarre mirándolo, el nuevamente hablo acercándose a mi amada Sakura y tomándola por los hombros, se miraron de una forma muy particular, de verdad se notaba a leguas que se amaban, de que había una química entre los dos._

_Li se comenzó a acercar a ella más y más tomándole las mejillas._

_Me entro la impotencia y la rabia, tengo que evitarlo, seguro que el muy infeliz va aprovechar la oportunidad de besarla, di un par de pasos…_

_¿A dónde vas? - me dice la muchacha que tenia al lado._

_Yo - le dije dándome vuelta, por inercia le tome la mano y camine con ella hacia esa dirección._

_**SHAORAN LI:**_

_El momento que tanto había esperado había llegado por fin, después de confesarle mis sentimientos, después de tener mi corazón a sus pies la tenia ahí mirándome, pude notar un brillo en sus ojos ¿Lagrimas por que? Yo no lo entiendo ¿Serán de felicidad? O a lo mejor ella no sentía lo mismo que yo por eso no me decía nada, por eso se quedaba callada._

_Pasaron unos segundos y no me decía nada así que si no me iba a contestar yo averiguaría su respuesta de otra manera, saque mis manos de sus hombros y las deje caer en su hermoso rostro, en esas mejillas que estaban un poco ruborizadas y le dije: Dime algo, por favor Princesa._

_La mire intensamente mientras me acercaba cada vez mas a ella, estaba dispuesto a besarla, Sakura pronuncio un par de palabras y cerro sus ojos abruptamente, acerque mi rostro hacia el de ella y sentí ese rico aroma a flores, a cerezos que tanto me gustaba, que me volvía loco, loco de amor, de deseo, solo quería besarla, solo quería sentir sus labios sobre los míos por primera vez._

_Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando sentí que una mano se poso en mi hombro derecho y se escucho una voz diciendo: Señorita Kinomoto, me permite._

_Gire mi cabeza a mi lado derecho y ahí lo vi, el estúpido de Yama en compañía de la señorita Matsumoto, solté por inercia a Sakura mientras que ella habría sus ojos._

_¿Que se supone que estas haciendo? - le dije mirándolo._

_Yo nada - me contesta mirándome, solo quiero bailar con la Reina del baile (mirando a Sakura) bueno si ella me lo permite._

_Al decir eso Tsuyoshi le muestra su mano, ella lo miro y la tomo sin basilar._

_Ni si quiera me miro a la cara, yo ya no se que pensar ¿Por qué lo hizo? - me pregunte mientras ellos daban unos pasos mas allá._

**"Y como enfrentar la realidad, si hoy te pierdo aquí…"**

_**SAKURA KINOMOTO:**_

_Abrí mis ojos y vi a Tsuyoshi que estaba al lado derecho de Shaoran, el algo le dijo y mi amigo lo miro contestándole y luego me miro a mi mostrándome su mano._

_¿Quiere bailar conmigo?... me encontraba entre la espada y la pared ¿Qué debería hacer? Mire a mi amigo que me estaba sonriendo y también me di cuenta que estaba la señorita que acompañaba a Shaoran esta noche._

_Así que no sabia donde meterme y lo único que hice fue tomar la mano de Tsuyoshi y caminar junto con el._

_Al llegar unos pasos mas allá de donde estaba anteriormente comenzamos a bailar, pude notar que Shaoran me miraba ¿Qué estará pensando? No se veía con un buen semblante pero que me importa si no esta bien ya que yo no lo entiendo, como es posible que se me haya declarado y ahora se encuentra con esa muchacha, ella lo tomo del brazo y a los segundos también comenzaron a bailar._

_¿Estas bien Sakura? - me dice Tsuyoshi._

_Yo eh - le dije casi tartamudeando._

_No tenia ganas de hablar, solo quería que todo esto se acabara pronto para terminar el baile e irme de aquí… para siempre._

_Estuve a punto de creer en sus palabras por que sentí en el fondo de mi que lo que me decía era verdadero, que era sincero._

_Creí que me amaba y que quería estar conmigo, que tonta casi me deje besar por el pero será que si, que todo esto es verdad y que yo solo tengo miedo de dejarme llevar, miedo a sufrir de nuevo._

_**TOMOYO DAIDOUIJI:**_

_Vi que Eriol observaba a todos lados ¿Estará buscando al joven Yama? De pronto mire hacia el centro de la pista y pude ver a mi amiga mirando al joven Li, se veían muy lindos juntos ya que todo estaba a su favor, la música, las luces, los dos solos bailando, era una escena muy romántica por que se podía notar la química que había entre ellos._

_Mire a mi prometido y el seguía buscando con su mirada pero se hacia un poco difícil la visibilidad con tantas personas bailando a nuestro alrededor._

_Le tome la mano y sonreí, el me miro sonriéndome también… Si quieres podemos acercarnos a los muchachos - le dije._

_El solo asintió con la cabeza y los dos caminamos hacia donde se encontraba Sakura y el joven Li._

_**SHAORAN LI:**_

_Me quede inmóvil, todavía no asimilaba la situación que acababa de pasar, le había confesado mis sentimientos cosa que no había hecho nunca con nadie, le abrí las puertas de mi corazón y ella paso sobre el yéndose con Yama._

_El estúpido de Tsuyoshi le tomo la mano y con la otra mano le tomo la cintura, ella no hizo nada al respecto solo comenzó a bailar con el._

_¿Cómo es posible que me suceda esto? Cuando por fin estaba haciendo las cosas bien, como correspondían (suspire) pasa todo esto._

_Lo mas probable que Sakura no sentía lo mismo que yo y por eso se fue con el sin importarle nada y solo alejándose de mi, a lo mejor era lo correcto y las cosas tenían que suceder así._

_¿Se encuentra bien joven Li?_

_Escuche que me decían así que me di vuelta y vi que la señorita Matsumoto me miraba un poco preocupada, lo único que hice por reflejo fue asentir con mi cabeza._

_¿Quiere bailar? - me pregunto otra vez ella._

_Yo solo la mire sin pronunciar palabras y me di vuelta mirando hacia donde estaban, ella y el._

_Mi acompañante se acerco a mí tomándome del brazo y me dijo: bueno si no quiere podemos irnos a sentar a nuestra mesa._

_No - le dije y le mostré mi mano para que la tomara y bailáramos._

_Ella lo hizo, a los segundos nos colocamos a bailar mientras que yo no podía dejar de mirar hacia el frente, era inevitable dejar de hacerlo, note que Yama le hablaba acercándose a ella y Sakura solo dejaba que lo hiciera, yo no se que pensar, me sentí molesto por la escena, enojado, con rabia e impotencia pero aun así seguía mirándolos… ¿No seas masoquista Shaoran? - sentí la voz en mi cabeza, ella ya eligió y tomo la decisión de irse con el._

**_KINOMOTO SAORI..._**


	27. ¿Este Es El Fin? Adios Shaoran Li

"_**El Ultimo Baile"**_

_**TSUYOSHI YAMA:**_

_Sentí tanta alegría cuando ella me miro tomándome la mano, parecía un niño pequeño que recibía su obsequio en navidad, eso significo que había elegido, que lo que le dijo Li no dio resultado ya que si hubiera sido así Sakura estaría molesta conmigo o lo mas probable que el no le haya dicho nada relacionado a mi o simplemente estaba huyendo de ese estúpido..._

_La verdad es que me da lo mismo la razón por que al final de cuenta me eligió, comencé hablarle pero ella solo pronuncio un par de palabras yo creo que lo hacia por inercia ya que no paraba de mirar a Li._

_Pasaron unos segundos y ella se veía un poco distante al igual que el, que también nos estaba mirando, hubieron oportunidades en que le toque la cara a Sakura y ella no lo noto al igual que no se dio cuenta que mi mano derecha estaba en su cintura._

_Por fin se estaba acabando la noche y se estaba acercando la hora de concretar los planes que tenia, esos planes de hacerla mía._

_**SAKURA KINOMOTO:**_

_No podía dejar de mirar a Shaoran, no se por que razón no podía dejar de hacerlo, sentí un poco de molestia al verlo bailar con su acompañante._

_¿Qué habría pasado si le hubiera confesado mis sentimientos? ¿Qué habría pasado si sus labios se hubieran juntado con los míos? ¿Hubiéramos estado juntos? ¿Por fin seriamos los dos? ¿Felices?_

_Se estaban creando estas preguntas en mi cabeza cuando note que la señorita lo abrazo colocando sus manos en su espalda y su cabeza la dejo caer en el hombro derecho de Shaoran, creo que el ni si quiera se dio cuenta, nunca había visto que el dejara que alguien hiciera eso…_

_A los segundos la señorita levanto su cabeza y algo le susurro al oído, el sonrió y paso su mano sobre su cabello ¿Esta nervioso? Sentí celos y solo cerré mis ojos para no ver esa escena que tanta pena me traía._

_**SHAORAN LI:**_

_Pasaron segundos y yo seguí mirando hacia el frente, hacia ellos, Sakura me estaba mirando, note un poco de incomodidad en su rostro ¿Qué raro? - me pregunte y de pronto sentí que la señorita Matsumoto saco su cabeza de mi hombro derecho ¿De mi hombro? ¿En que momento había hecho eso? Yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, ni si quiera sentí su cabeza en mi._

_Cuando la mire ella me susurra en el oído: Veo que la señorita Kinomoto no le saca la vista de encima joven Li._

_¿Qué? - dije yo mirándola ¿Cómo dice?_

_Solo espero que no se moleste por que estoy bailando con usted - me dice nuevamente mirándome._

_No se por que dice eso - le conteste._

_Por que se le nota bastante (sonriendo) que esta interesada en su persona joven Li._

_Yo interesarle - sonreí ¿Pero como sabe eso?_

_Usted le interesa bastante y (sonriendo) digamos que es solo intuición de mujer._

_¿Le intereso? - pensé para mi mismo sonriendo y pasándome la mano por mi cabello ¿Por qué lo hacia? ¿Por qué sonreía al escuchar esas palabras? Será por que creía que mis sentimientos si eran correspondidos ¿Entonces si eso era cierto por que se fue Yama? Eso es lo que no entiendo._

_Mire hacia donde estaban ellos y vi que Sakura me estaba mirando seria de pronto cerro sus ojos y abrazo al estúpido de Tsuyoshi._

**"Aquí soñando con un feliz final… creer que esto en verdad es real, soñar que el sueño en los dos esta, yo aquí, yo aquí y tu allá…"**

_**TOMOYO DAIDOUIJI:**_

_Llegamos casi al medio de la pista con mi amado Eriol pero de pronto me doy cuenta que mi amiga ya no estaba bailando con el joven Li ¿Qué habrá pasado? - me pregunte para mi misma ¿Qué fue lo que nos perdimos?_

_Eriol me soltó y dio un par de pasos hacia adelante… Eriol amor - le dije tomándole el brazo._

_Tomoyo yo - me dice volteándose a verme, no entiendo que se supone que esta haciendo el infeliz de Tsuyoshi bailando con tu amiga._

_Al decir eso mi prometido me fije mas en mi amiga y ahí la vi mejor, es verdad estaba bailando con el joven Yama, luego mire hacia el otro lado y vi al joven Li que estaba bailando con la señorita Matsumoto, ya no podemos hacer nada - le dije._

_El solo movió la cabeza y luego agacho la mirada._

_**ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA:**_

_Después de esquivar a todas las parejas que estaban bailando, llegamos al centro de la pista, paramos con mi prometida y me di cuenta que Shaoran estaba bailando con alguien que precisamente no era Sakura, la pareja se dio vuelta y pude ver la cara de la muchacha, era la señorita Matsumoto, entonces eso quiere decir que - me dije mirando hacia el lado contrario de mi amigo y vi a Kinomoto bailando con el estúpido de Yama._

_El muy infeliz se salió con la suya, yo tengo que hacer algo - dije así que solté la mano de mi amada Tomoyo y di un par de pasos al hacer eso escucho que me dicen: Eriol amor - me dice ella tomándome el brazo._

_Yo me di vuelta mirándola y diciéndole: Tomoyo yo no entiendo que se supone que esta haciendo el infeliz de Tsuyoshi bailando con tu amiga._

_Ella me miro y luego miro a su mejor amiga creo que no se había dado cuenta que ella estaba con Yama._

_Pasaron unos segundos y ella me dice: Ya no podemos hacer nada._

_Yo solo moví mi cabeza y agache mi mirada al suelo, yo debería haberme fijado mas en lo que iba hacer ya que sabía que no se quedaría tranquilo y yo solo me descuide._

_Querido Eriol por favor - me dice colocando su mano en mi rostro logrando con eso que yo subiera mi vista._

_Yo la mire mientras que ella me veía sonriendo y con mucha ternura, por favor no te lamentes ya que no es tu culpa querido._

_Tomoyo - le dije._

_Pero de pronto escuchamos que la canción termina se prendieron las luces y el Director estaba en medio del escenario hablando._

_Mire a Shaoran que estaba platicando con la señorita Matsumoto y me fije que Sakura se soltaba de Yama mirando directamente hacia donde estaba mi amigo ¿Algo habrá sucedido? Y me temo que no es bueno._

_**SAKURA KINOMOTO:**_

_Termino la canción y escuche que el Director decía unas palabras abrí mis ojos y mire hacia el escenario a donde estaban todos mirando._

_El Director pidió un aplauso para los Reyes así que todos le hicieron caso, mire a mis alrededores y vi que los estudiantes aplaudían sonriendo, solté a mi amigo._

_La música comenzó a tocar de nuevo, todo volvía a la normalidad y por inercia mire hacia al frente de mi, donde se encontraba Shaoran para mi mala suerte el seguía abrazado de esa muchacha._

_Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, solo quería salir de ahí y lo hice, por reflejo comencé a caminar en dirección a la puerta de salida (suspire) para así perderme y olvidar... Adiós Shaoran Li_

_**TSUYOSHI YAMA:**_

_Sakura se soltó de mi agarre y me di cuenta que su mirada estaba enfocada directamente a Li y a su acompañante._

_Vi que su mirada poco a poco se apagaba y de pronto comenzó a caminar así que yo hice lo mismo y me fui tras de ella, hacia la salida._

**_KINOMOTO SAORI..._**

**_buenas noches mis queridas (os) lectoras (os) como lo había prometido en lo ultimo que publique, esta noche subí dos capítulos para que se entretengan leyéndolos..._**

**_gracias por sus cometarios y buenas deseos, la verdad es que me entusiasma mucho saber que les gusta tanto como a mi.._**

**_tengo en mente hacer una sorpresa para ustedes ojala pueda subirlo para navidad, como un regalo para todas, por su lealtad y fidelidad que le han dado a cada una de mis historias..._**

**_espero ansiosa sus review..._**

**_un beso y un abrazo a la distancia S.K.T._**


End file.
